


Ponies To Autobots

by TriforceDragons



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Soundwave defects, The Man Six pop up once during the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceDragons/pseuds/TriforceDragons
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk move to Jasper, Nevada to belong without fear. Primus turns them into techno-organic pretenders. Now, as Shimmer Prime, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk, they go on a journey of a lifetime. And possibly change the outcome of the war.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sonata Dusk, Jack Darby/Miko Nakadai, Optimus Prime/Sunset Shimmer, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel/Original Female Character(s), Ratchet/Aria Blaze, Smokescreen (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Ultra Magnus/Adagio Dazzle
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Fanfiction and Wattpad account as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own MLP or Transformers, I only own my OC's.

Human Forms

Yeah, their colors may be a little unusual, but I thought something like this will bring out a little something different with a couple odd colors here and there.

1\. Human Name - Sunset Shimmer  
Human Look - Brown and hot orange shirt with an hot orange trim. Sun yellow belt with a sun in the middle. Brown shorts with hot orange triangles at the trim. Transparent light yellow-orange and dark orange overcoat the ends at her claves. Light yellow-orange socks and light brown heeled boots. Electric blue eyes and a blue pendant around her neck, orange skin. Long red hair with yellow highlights.

2\. Human Name - Adagio Dazzle  
Human Look - White shirt with purple vertical lines. Mini purple overcoat the stops at the bottom of her upper body. Light purple belt with white circles on it. Purple mini skirt with light purple leggings with purple triangles on it. Lavender boots. Electric blue eyes, fingerless pale purple gloves, and a blue pendant around her neck, light yellow skin. Orange hair with yellow highlights in a ponytail and bangs rolled towards the head.

3\. Human Name - Aria Blaze  
Human Look - Green shirt with pale yellow lines with one sleeve on the right and a red strap on the left. Light green shorts and dark green socks. Dark green heeled boots. Electric blue eyes, three dark purple bracelets on each arm, and a blue pendant around her neck, light purple skin. Dark purple hair with light green highlights in pigtails, two silver stars at the beginning of the pigtail on the hair tie.

4\. Human Name - Sonata Dusk  
Human Look - Light pink sleeveless shirt, magenta covering on the upper arms. Light brown belt with a light pink circular center. Light pink skirt with magenta covering on the thighs. Light purple boots with dark purple trim and bottom, a lightning symbol on each boot. Electric blue eyes, fingerless black gloves, and a blue pendant around her neck, light blue skin. Light blue hair with dark blue highlights in a ponytail.

Cybertronians Forms

They look like quadruplets, but their colors are different.

1\. Cybertronian Name - Shimmer Prime  
Cybertronian Look - Red and yellow colored head; red lips and orange metal skin. Brown and hot orange torso. Light yellow-orange and dark orange arms, Autobot symbol on each shoulder. Tires on each side of the waist, light yellow-orange and dark orange waist; brown and hot orange thighs. Light brown knees and legs with some lighter brown here and there, light orange square on the knees. Electric blue gem on the neck area.

2\. Cybertronian Name - Dazzle  
Cybertronian Look - Orange, yellow, and light orange colored head, light orange lips and light yellow metal skin. White, purple, and light purple torso. White, pale purple, and dark purple arms, Autobot symbol on each shoulder. Tires on each side of the waist, light purple, pale purple, and purple waist; light purple and purple thighs. Lavender and light orange knees and legs, light purple bottom, light orange square on the knees. Electric blue gem on the neck area.

3\. Cybertronian Name - Blaze  
Cybertronian Look - Light purple, dark purple, light green, and silver colored head; purple lips and light blue metal skin. Redish brown, green, and pale yellow torso. Dark purple and light purple arms, Autobot symbol on each shoulder. Tires on each side of the waist, light green and green waist; light green and mid-green thighs. Mid-green knees and green legs with a green bottom, mid-green square on the knees. Electric blue gem on the neck area.

4\. Cybertronian Name - Dusk  
Cybertronian Look - Dark blue, blue, and light blue colored head; dark blue lips and light blue skin. Light pink, pink, and light brown torso. Black and magenta arms, Autobot symbol on each shoulder. Tires on each side of the waist, light pink and pink waist; purple and magenta thighs. Dark purple knees, light purple and periwinkle legs, dark purple bottom, silver square on the knees. Electric blue gem on the neck area.

Ranks

1\. Sunset Shimmer/Shimmer Prime - Leader, Translator, and Siren

2\. Adagio Dazzle/Dazzle - Second-In-Command (SIC), Hacker, and Siren

3\. Aria Blaze/Blaze - Medic, Weapon Specialist, and Siren

4\. Sonata Dusk/Dusk - Scout, Spy, and Siren


	2. Meeting Him

_Some people live without fear._   
_Some people live with fear._   
_Some people live with both._

_Now four certain girls? They live with both._

_They live with the fear of what they had done in the past and fear that they may come to do it again; they pray that it won't happen again. But yet, they also believe that they won't let themselves get carried away in the wrong path._

_Who are these girls?_

_Well..._

* * *

**Inside The Airplane**

Sunset Shimmer looked out the window of the plane, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze were sitting in front of her while Adagio Dazzle was sitting to her left. Sunset was thinking about everything that happened in the past.

Sure, she did bad things, but Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie helped her see what she did wrong and helped her change. They were her only friends and still are, but while they enjoyed having Sunset around, everyone else was still wary of Sunset.

While Sunset couldn't blame them for feeling that way, she was hurt that they didn't trust her.

When the Dazzlings approached Sunset about why she changed, she helped them see the error of their ways. The Mane Six welcomed them with open arms, or hooves since Twilight was back in her world, but could message them through the book.

But everyone was wary of the Dazzlings as well, even when they proved themselves.

So, the four of them agreed and after a going away party that was thrown by Pinkie Pie and promising to call and write them, Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata left for Jasper, Nevada high school for a fresh new start, were they hoped that they could live there without fear or wariness from anyone knowing their past.

But what the four girls didn't know, was that something was gonna happen. They felt it, their feelings telling them that something was gonna happen.

Adagio was watching Sonata and Aria argue about something, a bored look on her face as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. Glancing at Sunset at the corner of her eye, Adagio looked confused and a little worried when she saw the expression on her face.

"Sunset?"

Sunset turned her head to look at Adagio as Aria and Sonata stopped arguing to look at Sunset.

"You okay," Adagio asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just have this feeling and I feel something is going to happen," Sunset tells them.

The former Sirens looked at her in shock before they spoke at the same time.

"Me too!"

All four shared a shocked look.

"OK, something is going to happen if we all have the same feeling," Sunset said.

"Well, there's no point it doing something now. Might as well wait till it happens," Adagio reasoned.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get to Jasper, Nevada," Sonata asked, being her normal self.

"Well, I say we rent a room in a hotel. We don't have enough money to buy a house." Aria stated.

Sunset turned her graze from Aria and Sonata to Adagio.

"Adagio, you have the money in your bag. How much do we have?"

Adagio unbuckled herself, got up, and got her bag from the cockpit above her. Sitting down, Adagio opened her bag and pulled out the money, counting it. After about a minute or two, she looked up at them.

"Well, we have 67 dollars each for having the same job in Equestria, so that makes 616 dollars altogether," Adagio states.

"So, here's the plan. When we land, we take a look around, look for a hotel is where they take money under 616 dollars, put our stuff away, go for a run, and get back to the hotel to sleep. Who knows. Maybe we will make friends with someone or some people," Sunset told her friends

They nodded their heads as a male voice over the speakers was heard then.

" _Attention all passengers. Attention all Passengers. We are above Jasper, Nevada. Please return to your seats. I repeat, return to your seats."_

When the voice stopped talking, Adagio put her bag back in the cockpit and sat down, buckling up again. Aria and Sonata turned around in their seats the correct way so the landing wouldn't hurt them.

It was a little bumpy, but soon they landed. The male voice came over the speakers again.

" _Everyone, welcome to Jasper, Nevada. Please exit calmly and no pushing."_

The girls buckled, got their bags, and walked down the aisle to the exit. They looked at each other and smiled. They all exited the plane, ready for the new life that awaits them.

Little did they know, their lives were gonna changed in a way they never imagined.

* * *

**Outside The Airport**

The girls found the exit of the airport despite the crowd. They were walking quickly to get away from the building in case of another crowd, which they did not want to go through again. It was like trying to escape a room with only one exit.

The girls took a break, sighing as they rested next to a bus sign.

"Finally, we are out that crowd," Sonata said sitting on her bag.

"Who knew that getting out of crowds was hard when you're going one way and when the crowd is going the other," Adagio stated.

"Even large crowds like Airport crowds," Aria said slumping.

Sunset laughed and leaned against the pole.

"Hey, since we're stopping for a little break, we can come up with a name for our band," Sunset offered.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata nodded, quickly thinking of some names.

" _The Dazzlings_ ," Aria says.

" _Siren Dazzling_ ," Sonata stated.

" _Dazzling Four_ ," Adagio said.

" _Dazzling Sunsets_ ," Sunset added.

The girls stopped and smiled, looking at each other as they thought the last name over.

" _'The Dazzling Sunsets'_ , I like it," Adagio said with a smile.

"Me too," Sonata exclaimed, bouncing up, clapping.

"Not a bad name," Aria just put on a small smile and nodded.

"So it's settled. From now on we are the Dazzling Sunsets," Sunset grinned.

As one, the four girls yelled out, testing their new band name, "Dazzling Sunsets!"

Laughing, the girls went on their way, but trying to find a hotel was harder then it looked. Since in the human version of Equestria, everyone had normal type skin, but a chemical spill changed everyone's color to that of their pony version. Sunset called that a funny ad weird coincidence. The chemical wasn't harmful, just changed their skin color. Everyone is used to it now.

But still, they come across some people who go ga-ga and ask all sort of questions. The only one who didn't ask questions was a woman named June who had black hair with blue eyes and was a nurse at a hospital. Thanks to June, the girls were able to find a hotel and rent a room, The Shilo Inn.

* * *

**Later**

"Finally, I thought we will never be able to get to our rooms. Having to explain to every single person about our colored skin. Like, I know a chemical changed everyone's color but do they really need to ask all these questions," Aria said as she was putting her clothes away.

"Yeah. Like, every time. About 13 times," Sonata stated in a matter-of-fact way, laying down on her bed.

"Well, it cost 308 dollars for this room so that leaves us with 308 dollars left. Let's choose wisely," Adagio stated in a normal way.

"Well, that's it," Sunset looked around the room and saw that the others were done with putting away their clothes.

All expect their running clothes. Sunset smiled.

"Okay, girls. Let's go explore and see the town," Sunset exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sonata yelled, jumping off her bed and running towards the door.

The girls explored the town, looking at every building and talking to people. Soon, their stomachs were growling and looked for the nearest place where they could eat. They place they found was KO Burger.

They went inside, not knowing a certain group was talking to each other within.

The Autobots and their human allies, minis Agent Fowler and Ratchet were talking inside. This was so their bonds with each other could strengthen. Optimus thought it was a good idea when the kids suggested it to him and agreed.

June was sitting there, listening to them talk when she decided to just say something thing that was on her mind and had been for a while.

"I was approached today," June said, watching their reactions.

In an instant, all attention was on her.

"By who? M.E.C.H. or the 'cons'?" Arcee asked, getting ready to protect her human friend.

The others did too, remembering when Jack told them when June was captured by M.E.C.H. June smiled, shaking her head.

"Neither. Four girls," June stated.

"Four girls," Optimus asked.

June proceeds to tell them about the girls from Equestria and the problem they had. The Autobots were shocked since they didn't know this previously until now.

"So, they asked you where a hotel is that has under 616 dollars in cash," Raf said.

June nodded, "Yeah. I didn't learn their names, though. They left before I could ask."

June looks at the window and smiled, "But it looks like I will find out now."

They gave her confused looks. She pointed to the window. There were the girls that June was talking about. They were walking and they were walking to the doos of KO Burger here.

The Dazzling Sunsets opened the door and walked in.

"Okay girls, find a place to sit while I will order the food," Sunset said.

"K," the former Sirens said.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata took a seat in the table next to the Autobots and their charges. Sunset walked up to the counter and leaned against since no one was there and had to wait. When Sunset turned around, she noticed the Autobots and humans staring at her and her friends. It was then she saw the nurse from before.

"Hey, I know you. Your the nurse who gave us directions to the Shilo Inn," Sunset pointed out.

The other three turned their heads and looked at June, who smiled at Sunset and nodded. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked over at June.

"Thanks for that, really," Adagio found herself saying.

"We were getting tired of walking and not getting anything," Aria said as she leaned back.

"Yeah, thanks," Sonata said as she kept moving around in her seat.

June chuckled, "Your welcome. It was my pleasure. You needed the help."

"HI! I'm Miko Nakadai! What are your names? Was your skin like that when you were born? Are you girls a band? Do you-," Miko exclaimed.

"Miko! Stop bombarding them with questions," Jack scolded.

"I just wanted to know all about them," Miko huffed.

"Well, I don't think you can learn all about us in the first meeting," Aria stated.

Someone walked right up to Sunset from behind.

"Hello. May I take your order please."

Optimus watched as Sunset order her and her friend's food. When the food was done and handed to her, she walked to the table her friends were sitting at and placed the tray down before sitting down with them.

"Since Miko asked, I'm Sunset Shimmer and these are my friends Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk," Sunset said as she gestured to her each of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm June Darby. That' my son Jack and his friends Miko and Rafael Esquivel," June gestured to the kids.

"But you can call me Raf," Raf said, fixing his glasses which slipped down his face.

"Nice to you meet you. But what about the rest of you," Sonata asked before taking a bit of her Burger.

"I'm Orion Pax, these are my friends who I call family. Amy," Optimus pointed to Acree, "Mike," Optimus pointed to Bulkhead, "and Brian," Optimus pointed to Bumblebee.

"Nice to all of you and yes. Our skin was like this when we were born, we're from Equestria. Our band is called the Dazzling Sunsets," Adagio said.

"So why would you four move here? It's pretty boring," Miko asked.

The Dazzling Sunsets tensed up suddenly, looking at each other, the look in their eyes showing the same expression of fear before they schooled their features.

"We...had a bad past there. We couldn't take that and decided to move," Aria said.

"Oh," Miko said, seeing that her question bothered them.

Optimus looked at Sunset Shimmer. Sunset saw Optimus looking at her when she glanced at him, so she turned her head and looked at him better.

 _What are you and your friends hiding Sunset Shimmer_ Optimus thought.

After talking for a bit, the Autobots and their charges said good-bye and left. Taking their example, the Dazzle Sunsets took their leave. walking back to their hotel.

"That was close. Nice white lie Sunset," Aria spoke.

"Yeah. We don't want to tell them what we did just yet. If ever," Adagio adds.

"Yep. Well, it's getting late. We should head back to the hotel and get some sleep," Sonata said, yawning into her hand.

"Right. Okay girls, let's get back to our hotel room," Sunset said, looking at the setting sun.

Getting back to their hotel room, the girls didn't even bother getting changed before they got into bed, falling asleep. Little did they know, a force of good was watching them. And it has chosen them for a great choice that only they could make.

* * *

**Dream World**

Sunset walked around in a dark place. She remembered falling asleep, but she didn't know how she got here, it was strange and different. Plus the fact she still felt like she was awake. Seeing nothing around her, Sunset raised her hands to her mouth and called out.

"Hello?! HELLO," she yelled.

The cries were just echoes. She thought she was alone until a voice answered her.

_"Sunset Shimmer."_

Sunset shivered. The voice had a ghostly and metallic edge to it. Who was speaking to her and what did it want?

Soft laughter filled Sunset's ears.

_"Don't worry young one."_

"Who are you and where are you," Sunset asked, looking around.

_"Right behind you."_

Sunset gasped and turned around and gasped again.

Standing right behind her, was a robot her size, glowing brightly in the darkness all around. Sunset wanted to step back, but she kept her ground to look strong. The robot laughed softly and warmly.

_"Calm yourself young one."_

The robot lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek. Sunset glanced down at the hand, holding back a flinch at the metal touch.

_"I won't hurt you Sunset Shimmer."_

"How do you know my name," Sunset asked calming down.

The robot smirked, _"I know many things. I'm a cybertronian god. My name is Primus."_

Sunset's eye's widened. She was standing in front of a god! A real god! Primus laughed at her reaction before removing his hand from her cheek.

_"There's a reason why I came to you, Sunset Shimmer."_

"Please, just call me Sunset and what's the reason you came to me?"

_"That will be explained to you when your friends get here. They are part of this as well."_

The sentry changed from black to a light blue.

 _"I will be right back, Sunset,"_ Primus smiled then disappeared, leaving Sunset in awe at just happen, what was happening, was this all a dream, and if it wasn't, what did Primus need them for.

Meanwhile, Adagio walked around in the dark place, trying to find something through the darkness.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me or is anyone even there," Adagio yelled out.

It was a silent couple seconds so Adagio thought she was alone until a ghostly yet metallic voice answered her.

_"I am, young one."_

Adagio gasped and froze. That voice sounded like it was right behind her and the metallic hand on her shoulder wasn't helping. Turning around, the shoulder removing itself from her shoulder, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaping her mouth. There was a robot her size glowing right behind her!

The robot smirked at her reaction and laughed. Adagio snapped out of her daze and put on a blank face, trying to act tough. The robot shook his head with a smile on his face.

_"You have nothing to worry about Adagio Dazzle."_

Adagio's blank face shattered at the mention of her name.

"How do you know my name," Adagio asked with fear.

The robot smiled kindly and lifted a hand and gently touched Adagio's chin. Adagio didn't move, but she did look down at the hand touching her chin.

_"I won't harm you, Adagio Dazzle. It's completely against my nature. And I'm the_ _cybertronian_ _god Primus."_

Adagio started to calm down after hearing that. "What do you want from me?"

Primus smiled and took his hand away from Adagio's chin.

_"Like I told Sunset, you have to wait for the rest of your friends cause all of you is apart of this."_

The sentry changed from black to a light blue.

 _"I'll be right back. Talk to your friend, Adagio,"_ Primus smiled before disappearing, leaving Adagio staring in awe.

"Adagio?"

Adagio turned around looked at Sunset, "Sunset, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but we will soon."

During this, Aria walked around in the dark place she was in. She did not like the place cause it was creepy.

Huffing she crossed her arms, "Is anyone their or not or is just not going to answer me?"

_"Why would I not answer?"_

Aria turned her body right and saw a robot her size glowing appear from the shadows. Aria got in a fighting stance. The robot chuckled with the ghostly and metallic edge to it.

_"You don't have to worry, Aria Blaze. No harm will come to you."_

Aria calmed down and got in a normal stance, "Who are you?"

The robot reached out his left hand and touched Aria on her left arm.

_"My name is Primus and I'm a_ _cybertronian_ _god."_

"A god? That would explain how you knew my name."

" _Indeed young one."_

"What do you want from me?"

Primus took his hand off of Aria's arm.

_"You'll find out when you and the rest of your friends are together cause they are part of this."_

The sentry changed from black to light blue.

_"In the meantime, talk to your friends, Aria,"_

Primus disappeared, leaving an awestruck Aria behind.

"Aria?"

Aria turned around and saw Sunset and Adagio.

"Sunset? Adagio? What's going on?"

"We don't know," Adagio said, "But we'll find out later."

Meanwhile, Sonata looked around in fear. It was dark. She hated the dark. She couldn't see. She hated not seeing. She made a whine of pure terror and crouch down covering her face.

"Don't be scared. Don't be scared. Don't be scared. Don't be scared."

_"You're scared of the dark, young one."_

Sonata gasped at the metallic and ghostly voice and said, "Who's there?"

It was quiet for a couple seconds before a metallic hand touched the side of Sonata's head, making her freeze.

_"It's okay, Sonata Dusk, nothing will hurt you."_

"You know my name," Sonata asked and looked up, gasping as she a robot glowing in front of her.

The bot smirked, _"I'm a_ _cybertronian_ _god. I know many things. My name is Primus."_

The bot stood up and held his hand out, _"Come Sonata."_

"Where?"

Primus smiled kindly, _"To your friends."_

Sonata looked at metallic hand before grabbing it and getting pulled up by Primus. The sentry changed from black to light blue.

"Sonata!"

Sonata gasped and turned around, "Girls!"

Primus watched as Sonata ran up to her friends before disappearing.

Aria looked around, "Hey, where's Primus?"

The other girls looked around.

"Where did he go," Adagio asked.

"He was just right there," Sonata said.

"Hey, Primus! Where are you," Sunset called out.

_"Right Here."_

The girls turned around and looked up.

"Wow!" was all they could say.

Primus was no longer human size, but a giant robot. Gaint as in well over thousands of feet high, looking around, they realized they were now standing in Primus's hand.

"Primus," Adagio asked.

_"Yes Adagio, it is me."_

"You're huge," Sonata exclaimed.

" _Yes, I'm huge, Sonata,"_ Primus chuckled.

"Why did you bring us here," Aria asked.

" _You will find out when I tell you why you are meeting me, Aria ."_

"Why are we meeting you," Sunset asked.

_"For a reason, Sunset."_

"Then do please tell us."

Primus smiled, _"Of course."_

So, Primus told them about the Autobot and Decepticon war. They were shocked to hear that the Orion and his friends were Autobots. But a question came to Sunset Shimmer.

"Primus, I understand what you're saying and that you want us to help, but how are going to help the Autobots?"

Primus smiled kindly before answering, _"I'm going to offer you a choice. Stay who you are and help the Autobots that way or I can turn all four of you into techno-organic pretenders."_

"What's a techno-organic pretender," Sonata asked.

_"A techno-organic is half cybertronian and half human. A pretender is a cybertronian that can take on any aspects of life. In this case, humans."_

"Wait, now wait a minute. You want to turn us into your kind with our permission so we can help your kind," Adagio stated, taking a step forward.

_"There's more to it but you will find out."_

The girls looked at each other and smiled, but before they could answer, Primus spoke again.

_"But, there is one drawback that will happen if you decided to take the second choice."_

"And what is that," Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Your pony and dragon forms. They will disappear if you become techno-organic pretenders. In other words, you won't have them anymore. You'll still have some power like you would have when you transformed into them."_

The Dazzling Sunsets were shocked. It was a hard choice to make. Stay the way they were now or lose their pony forms to get tuned into techno-organic pretenders.

Sonata was doped. She wanted to get turned into a cybertronian techno-organic pretender. Primus said they will lose their dragon forms, but she doesn't care. She did a lot of evil with her dragon form, so she wants to make her past right.

She stepped up and said, "Yes. I'll become a techno-organic pretender."

Aria was shocked that Sonata would agree, but the more she thought, the more she was being to agree with her. She didn't care if losing her dragon form, because she made up her mind.

Stepping up next to Sonata, Aria nodded her head, "I will as well."

Adagio watched as Sonata and Aria both agreed on something, which was both rare and not rare. She thought about the pros and cons of the choice. Pro: They can help others. Con: They will lose their dragon forms. Pro: They did a lot of evil things in those dragon forms. Con: Once they make the choice, there's no going back.

Making up her mind, she stepped up next to Aria and said, "I agree with them."

Seeing that her friends wanted to become techno-organic pretender, Sunset decided to ask Primus a question. Stepping up next to Adagio, Sunset asks, "Why did you pick us out of anyone you could have chosen?"

Primus smiled before saying, _"Cause out of all of them, you four were the ones who caught my optics the most."_

Sunset went quiet and thought about want he just said. He picked them cause they caught his attention more than others.

Having her mind made up, she looked at Primus, "I agree with my friends to become techno-organic pretenders."

Primus smile grew after hearing what Sunset said.

_"You made the right choice."_

Primus lifted his right hand and a light flashed out of it, hitting the Dazzling Sunsets.

_"A change your going to notice is that your eyes are electric blue. The rest will be up to you to find out."_

The girls nodded their heads and looked at each other. Their eyes were electric blue.

_"Now your ranks."_

The girls looked at Primus.

_"Sonata, you will be the scout and spy of the group. Aria, you will be the medic and weapons specialist of the group. Adagio, you will be the commander and hacker of the group. Sunset, you will be the leader and translator from the group."_

The girls nodded.

_"You are all sirens again, but this time with good magic."_

"Wait. All. Even me," Sunset asked.

_"Yes, Sunset. You are a siren just like your friends."_

"Sweet girl. Now we all can sing well. Not that we sang badly besides singing off-key sometimes," Sonata quipped.

_"When you sing, you can do anything as long has it isn't evil."_

"We got that loud and clear," Aria said.

_"Your names are next. Sonata, you will be known as Dusk in your Autobot mode. Aria, you will be known as Blaze in your Autobot mode. Adagio, you be will be known as Dazzle in your Autobot mode. Sunset, you be will be known as Shimmer Prime, the only female, femme in our terms, prime left._

"The only female, oops, femme prime left. That's quite a thing for me, but I will try," Sunset commented.

_"Your Alt modes, however, are your human forms."_

"OK. Got it, Primus," Adagio said.

Primus then started to fade out.

_"You are waking up. Go and help the Autobots win this war."_

"You can count on us Primus," Aria said.

"We won't let you down," Sonata said.

"We will help the Autobots," Adagio said.

"We'll make you proud," Sunset said.

Primus smiled once more, _"I'm already am."_

A white light appeared and the Dazzling Sunsets woke up.

* * *

**In The Hotel Room**

The Dazzling Sunsets woke up, got up, and looked at each other. They looked down at each other and themselves. They smiled when they saw their electric blue eyes. But that wasn't the only thing they saw. Blue pendants were around their necks. They looked like the red ones but were blue.

"Primus did say we will find out the rest," Aria stated.

Sunset lifted her head and said," All right girls. Let's get our stuff packed. We have a mission to do."

"Yeah!"

The girls got changed, packed their stuff and left, knowing that their life had taken a big turn. But for once, they weren't scared. They instead waited for the Decepticons or Autobots to find them. Or the other way around.


	3. Auto Siren Time

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots and their human allies were sitting and talking about when Miko blurted out, "We should go see the Dazzling Sunsets!"

Everyone stops what they were doing and looked at her.

"We haven't seen them since yesterday and we know where they are," Miko stated.

"While I to would like to see them again, they are hiding something," Raf said.

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"Did you see the way they tensed up when Miko asked them why would they move to a boring place like Jasper, Nevada? They are hiding something."

"You're not the only one who thinks that, Rafael," Optimus stated.

"Optimus! You think they are hiding something too?!"

"While I won't judge them cause they are hiding something, they have this emotion in their eyes. I saw only two emotions in their eyes: Guilt and Fear."

"Why would they those emotions in their eyes," Ratchet asked, having to hear the whole conversation and hearing about the Dazzling Sunsets when everyone came back to base the day before.

"I am not sure old friend, but I think it is best to let them tell us themselves instead of us forcing it out of them. It is not the Autobot way."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see them," Miko yelled the last part out.

* * *

**At The Hotel**

The Autobots were in their holoforms, their charges with them as they went to visit the Dazzling Sunsets. Only when they got there...

"What do you mean they left," Arcee said.

"I don't know. They just left. But I did see something odd about them," the desk manager said

"And what is that," Optimus asked.

"You saw them before, right? You know their eye color."

They nodded.

"Well, their eye color, when they left, was electric blue. Like yours," the desk manager said while gesturing to them.

"Like ours," Optimus said, pointing to his eyes.

The Autobots looked at each other while the kids looked at them.

"Do you know where they went," Bulkhead asked.

"Yes. See that poster," the desk manager pointed to.

They nodded.

"There's a singing contest at Jasper High School for teens. They said they should sing there and also enroll. The time it starts is 10:30. That's 30 minutes from now."

"Thank you," Jack said.

The Autobots and kids left.

"Eyes like us. How do they have eyes like us," Arcee asked out loud.

"I don't know, but we will find out," Optimus said.

* * *

**With The Dazzling Sunset**

The Dazzling Sunsets were leaning against the wall, waiting their turn to sing. When they found out about the contest, they were thrilled.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The Dazzling Sunsets walked down the stairs and to the desk to check out. The desk manager looked at them in shock._

_"Your leaving! At this time of night?!"_

_Sunset glances to the right and sees the poster. She points at it._

_"We got to go sign up before there's no more room."_

_The desk manager looks at the poster, "Oh, that's understandable. They run out of space quick and..."_

_The desk manager trailed off when she noticed the girls eye color._

_"What?"_

_"Well, thanks for letting us stay here. The beds are quite comfy, always the beds," Sonata said._

_The Dazzling Sunsets leave, leaving a speechless desk manager behind._

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

The girls knew that kids who think they are better than everyone else cause they won or complete bullies would be there. So, they enter to teach them a lesson.

They were talking with each other when a ginger red-haired boy came up to them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. You wouldn't be the girls from Equestria who enrolled in our school I was hearing about, now hmm."

The girls looked at him.

"Uh, yeah," Adagio said.

"I'm Vince, soon-to-winner of this contest. How about you hotties come with me to my party at my house when I win," Vince flirted.

Aria stepped up to him.

"Listen up _Vince_ , we don't like kids like you and never will, so how about you beat it back to your band before I lose my temper as well as my friends," Aria said, saying Vince with as much venom as she could.

Vince backed off.

"OK, fine. But don't come begging to me when you lose and want to come to my party, hotties."

Aria growled. "Don't call us hotties you ginger redhead boy with pride up his aft!"

Another thing they learned was cybertronian curse words very quickly and got used to them very quickly. Vince turned away and walked off, waving his hand back at the girls.

"I don't like him," Aria said.

"None of us do, Aria," Sonata said.

_"Up next is Vince and his friends with their play they made."_

The girls watched, growling when Vince winked at them, started acting like a buffoon. Taring their graze away from Vince and his jockeys.

"So, what song are we gonna sing," Adagio asked her friends.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked at each other while Sunset came up with one.

" _'My Past Is Not Today'_."

The girls looked at her.

"I think we should sing " _'My Past Is Not Today'_ "," Sunset said.

"But instead of "I" and "My", we can change it to mean more than one," Adagio said.

"It will still be the same thing, but it will mean all of us," Aria said.

"I love this idea," Sonata said.

Clapping was heard and the girls looked at Vince and his friends and saw that they were done.

"About time. I was getting tired of listening to them act buffoons," Aria said.

Sunset looked at her friends and smiled, "Okay, girls, remember: we can sing as well as we want to cause we can't transform in our pony or dragon forms."

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata smiled and nodded happily. The girls ignored Vince's wink at them, and silently went through the song so they were prepared to sing.

Meanwhile, the kids and the Autobots got there just in time and saw Vince and his jockeys act like buffoons. That caused the kids to start laughing. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee laughed, through, Bumblebee's laugh was silent because he couldn't talk in his holoform. Even Optimus cracked a small smile and that could be hard to do.

They found a couple seats and sat down. Miko leaned over to her friends, "I wonder when the Dazzling Sunsets are gonna come on since Vince is always first."

"We don't know, but I think they will be on soon," Optimus said.

_"Up next is the Dazzling Sunsets."_

"Or now." Everyone looked at the stage as the girls went on stage. The Autobots and the kids gasped when they saw the Dazzling Sunsets eyes. They were the same color as the Autobots.

"Something had to happen to them or they kept it hidden," Bulkhead said.

"Whatever it is, we will find out or they will tell us," Arcee said.

They watched as Sunset picked up the microphone and said, "The song that we are gonna sing is _'Our Past Is Not Today'_."

The Dazzling Sunsets got in positions, standing next to each other, each having a microphone in their hand. The song started and they begin to sing.

Sunset and Adagio-  
_Power, was all we desired._

Aria and Sonata-  
_(We desired, all we desired)._

Sunset and Adagio-  
_But all that grew inside of us,_ _was a darkness we acquired.  
When we began to fall and we lost the path ahead.  
That's when your friendship found us and it lifted us instead._

All-  
_Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky.  
__We'll show there's another side to us, y_ _ou can't deny.  
__We may not know what the future holds.  
__But hear us when we say, t_ _hat our past does not define us, cause our past is not today._

Aria and Sonata-  
_Ambition, is what we believed, could be the only way to set us free.  
But when it disappeared and we found ourselves alone.  
That's when you came and got us and we felt like we were whole._

All-  
_Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky.  
__We'll show there's another side to us, y_ _ou can't deny.  
__We may not know what the future holds.  
__But hear us when we say, t_ _hat our past does not define us, cause our past is not today!_

It was quiet after the song for a couple seconds when the crowd suddenly started clapping. The girls waved and bowed and left the stage.

The kids and Autobots clapped with everyone else to try to not look weird. They were speechless and they weren't the only ones. Some people had shocked looks on their faces cause of the way the Dazzling Sunsets sang. They then wondered about something new: how are the Dazzling Sunsets so good at singing?

Optimus felt a weight was taken off his shoulder. However, Sunset Shimmer's voice cut's through the song the most. It felt like she was singing how she felt and made Optimus wonder what made them sing that song.

Bumblebee felt a wave of happiness and comfort wash over him. However, like Optimus, he heard Sonata's voice the most and he found it very beautiful.

Arcee felt like she wasn't the only one who felt pain, and she knows that she wasn't but this felt different. She felt some pain in the beginning of the song, but during the second half, that pain was gone.

Bulkhead felt that the song was heart-lifting, yet, at the same time, happy and sad. The emotions the Dazzlings Sunsets choose to sing was a good, no great! It fit the song perfectly!

Jack just knew he wasn't the only kid with a bad past, Miko felt like the emotions she felt with her birth parents in Japan and her Host Parents bringing hard on her go away, and Raf felt that the fact he was the smallest and less heard in his in the family disappear.

Through, all of them felt the same way, that the Dazzling Sunsets sang that for a reason and they wanted to know why.

Offstage, the Dazzlings Sunsets smiled and laughed at each other.

"I think we did a good job," Sunset said.

"Good? It was great," Sonata said to her friends.

"Whatever. I think we did it greatly good," Aria said in her it-doesn't-matter tone.

Adagio turned her head and groaned, "Girls, Vince is back."

In response, the girls groaned.

"Well, hotties," the Dazzling Sunsets growled at that, "it seems like you have pretty voices. Mostly you," Vince said that last part by looking at Sunset Shimmer.

"What do you want Vince," Adagio growled out.

"Well, I just came to ask you if you want to hang with us cool kids instead of those losers like Jack, Miko, and Rafael."

Aria then lost her temper. Aria stepped up in front of Vince while her friends stepped back. They knew never to mess with Aria when she was angry. Aria ignored the Principal's loud 'everyone, please be quiet' plea and got ready to speak her mind.

 _"Okay, everyone, up next is..."_ The Principal was interrupted by Aria's yelling.

"Okay, Vince, listen up! Jack, Miko, and Raf are our friends and no one talks about them like that! So don't call them losers and stop calling us hotties! We would hang out with them than you! Yeah, you have a lot of money, a lot of parties, and a lot of cars! But, what you don't have is a heart! We want to hang out with friends that have hearts! And when I lose my temper, it's a three-second head start to start RUNNING!"

Vince yelped and ran to the stage to find a place to hide.

"Times up!"

Vince yelped again and jumped off the stage and started running to the door. Aria chased after him. The other three followed Aria to make sure she didn't hurt Vince, that bad. Adagio and Sonata followed her while Sunset ran to the Principal and grabbed the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, but the one thing you don't want to do with Aria is make her lose her temper. Continue with the contest and we will be right back after me and my friends stop Aria from hurting Vince too much."

At that, Sunset followed her friends, but she did hear some laughter. While running, she turned her head and saw the Autobots and Jack, Miko, and Raf were laughing along with some other people.

But what caused her to smile, was seeing Optimus smile.

Seconds before Vince ticked Aria off, the Autobots and kids were sitting and watching as the Principal was trying to calm everyone down and after a loud 'everyone, please be quiet', everyone quieted down.

"Okay, everyone, up next is..." but the Principal was interrupted by sudden yelling.

The Autobots and kids froze when they realize who was yelling. They looked at each other and said, "Aria Blaze."

_"Okay, Vince, listen up! Jack, Miko, and Raf are our friends and no one talks about them like that! So don't call them losers and stop calling us hotties! We would hang out with them than you! Yeah, you have a lot of money, a lot of parties, and a lot of cars! But, what you don't have is a heart! We want to hang out with friends that have hearts! And when I lose my temper, it's a three-second head start to start RUNNING!"_

They heard a yelp and saw Vince run onto the stage, looking for a place to hide.

_"Times up!"_

Vince yelped again and jumped off the stage and started running to the door. They saw Aria jump off the stage and started to chase Vince with an angry look on her face. Adagio and Sonata jumped off the stage and chased Aria. They saw Sunset run-up to the Principal and grab the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, but the one thing you don't want to do with Aria is make her lose her temper. Continue with the contest and we will be right back after me and my friends stop Aria from hurting Vince too much."

The laughter then started and the Autobots and kids started to laugh. Optimus watched as Sunset ran to chase after her friends and smiled, seeing that Sunset saw him smile and she smiled at him when she pasted. But they were the only ones who saw each other do it.

The Principal looked at the crowd. _"Okay, hmm, now it's Sierra and her cheerleaders with their new moves for the football game."_

Sunset didn't understand why seeing Orian smile was such a big thing for her, but seeing him smile made her smile right back at him. It didn't matter that everyone was laughing, she only cared about the fact Optimus was smiling. Why did it bring butterflies to her stomach?

Optimus didn't know why seeing Sunset smile at him made him feel this way. It didn't help that she directed the smile at him. What was the feeling he felt inside and why did it seem that Sunset's smile made him want to burst?

When the girls caught up with Aria, she managed to punch Vince in the nose and left eye. The girls were able to calm her down and manage to get to contest. Aria rubbed her hand as Vince appeared in the doorway holding his eye and nose.

Some teachers took Vince to the nurse's room while the Dazzling Sunsets got back behind the curtain. Some people laughed or giggled when they saw Vince and his face. Everything went on smoothly after that. Soon it was the end of the contest and it was time to pick the three winners.

 _"Okay, and the second place winner is Sierra and her cheerleaders!"_ Everyone clapped with respect. Sierra and her cheerleaders got their rewards.

_"Now, the Dazzling Sunsets and Vince and his friends. Who will have first place and who will have third place?"_

Everyone was quiet.

Vince glanced at the Dazzling Sunsets, "First place better be mine."

They glared at him. _"The first place winner is..."_

Everyone quieted up and the Principal smiled and said, " _The Dazzling Sunsets."_

Everyone cheered. The Autobots were happy and so were the kids. They gave the girls a thumbs up, minis Optimus who just nodded his head. The Dazzling Sunsets went up and got their prize. Vince was not happy. He thought he should be the first place winner and not the third place winner.

"They shouldn't be the first place winners! I should! Look what that one did to me," Vince yelled while pointing at Aria at the last part.

_"No oh, Vince. Some teachers looked at the cameras and saw you walking up to the Dazzling Sunsets not once, but twice. And it had audio, so, we heard everything you said. Aria even warned you about losing her temper. You should have listened to her warning. You had what was coming to you. That's why you're in third place."_

Vince was about to say something else when the Principal said, _"Not another word or I will put you in last place."_

Vince stayed quiet and mumbled.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the Dazzling Sunsets saw the Autobots and the kids get up and leave without a sound.

The kids and Autobots were proud that their friends won, angry at Vince for what he said, but they were happy at their friends. That happiness was short lived when the Autobots got a ping from Ratchet.

 _*What is it Ratchet,*_ Acree asked.

_*What is it? What is it! How about Decepticons singles in the outskirts of the cliffs westside of Jasper!*  
_

_*Calm down Ratchet. We are on our way to you,*_ Optimus said

_*How do you know I'm here?*_

_*Cause I know you well, old friend. Autobots, get your changes and let's go.*_

The Autobots did what they were ordered to do and left quietly. Little did they know, they were seen by the Dazzling Sunsets who just knew something was up to cause the Autobots and their human friends to leave early.

"Uh, we love to stay and chat, but we have something to do," Adagio said.

Everyone cheered and the Dazzling Sunsets left the stage, with their gold medals around their necks, and followed the Autobots and watched the Autobots go into their vehicle mode and drive off.

"How are we gonna follow them when we don't know where they are going," Aria asked.

Sunset was thinking until an idea came to her, "Follow me."

The girls followed Sunset Shimmer and they ran couple blocks away to an abandoned parking garage.

"OK, this is perfect," Sunset said.

"Perfect for what exactly," Aria asked.

"We are gonna learn how to transform into our Autobot modes," Sunset smiles.

"That's a good idea," Adagio said.

"This is gonna be so cool," Sonata said.

"All right. Now let's concentrate."

The girls nodded and closed their eyes. A couple of seconds later, they felt a wave of power flow through them. When they opened their eyes, they gasped. They were taller! Not only taller but they were Autobots!

Shimmer Prime looked at her friends and they looked at her, "Now this is awesome! I can't wait till I get used to this! It's so different than our pony and dragon forms."

They nodded and a minute afterward, finding that the transformations were much like when they were transforming into their Equestria forms. Shimmer looked at her friends again.

"Okay, Auto Sirens, let's get to work with helping Team Prime."

"Yeah!"

Shimmer looked at Dusk.

"Dusk, your the scout and spy. Find the Autobots and us when you find them. We will help them after that."

"You got it. I'm off," Dusk hummed a tune, running off in super speed.

"Okay, we will tell Dusk the plan when she gets back to us. Dazzle, Blaze. We are going to fight the Decepticons. Fire on fire."

"What do you mean," Blaze asked.

"Do tell us, Shimmer Prime," Dazzle asked after Blaze.

Shimmer Prime smiled and told them her plan.

* * *

**With Dusk**

Dusk walked with her steps quiet. She tracked the Autobots to the Appalachian Mountains. She was looking for footprints and the Autobots transformed a while back so she transformed. She was walking, looking at the ground, trying to find anything.

 _Frag, the Autobots are good at hiding their footprints..._ Dusk thought to herself in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard evil laughter and a voice said, _"Try all you want Autobots. You can't break free. Your end has come."_

Dusk turned her head with a quiet, "Huh?"

She quietly walked over to where the voice was coming from. A ledge. Crouching down, Dusk peered over the edge and gasped at what she saw.

The Autobots trashed in chains, trying to get free.

Turns out, the singles were fakes. The Decepticons planned a trap. Ratchet went out alone, not wanting to interrupt the others from watching the Dazzlings Sunsets.

The Decepticons found Ratchet and threaten him by saying they would kill June and Agent Fowler, which they had captured if he didn't get the others. Not wanting to get them killed, Ratchet did what he was told. When the others got there, they were forced to put away their weapons or Megatron would shoot Ratchet in the head. Wanting Ratchet to live, they did has they were told. They didn't see the Decepticons behind before it was too late.

They were suddenly all hit in the head. Hard. They woke up in the chains and started to struggle to get free. The humans were also chained up with the Autobots. Also, it turns out the ones who hit them on the head were two new Decepticons. Barricade and Blackout. Bumblebee froze when he saw Barricade. Why? Barricade was his big brother. That only caused him to fight in the chains more harder cause he wanted to beat the slag out of him.

The others were confused by this but didn't ask. Megatron laughed the Autobots, and that is what got Dusk's attention. "Try all you want Autobots. You can't break free. Your end has come."

The Decepticons were to busy laughing at the Autobots, they didn't notice a Dusk watching them from a ledge. The Autobots were to busy trying to get free, they didn't notice either. Well, all but one. Bumblebee looked at the Dusk, her shadow was all he could see as she watched all of them.

He couldn't see her looks cause of how well she was hidden, but he did see Dusk look at him. Those optics met his and they stared at each other until Megatron spoke up.

"You Autobots have 30 minutes to surrender ourselves until I press the button," Megatron lifts up a control remote with just a red button, "It will send an electrical surge that will fry your systems. The humans, well, they will get it to, but won't survive."

The Autobots and humans growled and renewed in their struggling. The Decepticons just laughed. Bumblebee looked back at Dusk to find she was leaving in a hurry.

Bumblebee knew whoever it was is going to get help but he couldn't help but think to himself, _Please, whoever you are, please hurry. I don't want me and my friends to die like this._

Dusk ran until was far enough, then opened up the comm link.

_*Girls! You got to get here now! The Decepticons, mainly Megatron, are gonna send an electrical surge to the Autobots and human heads! So much it would kill them! In 30 minutes!*_

Sonata heard the girls gasp before Shimmer Prime replied, * _We are on our way.*_

 _*What are we gonna do when we get there,*_ Dazzle said.

 _*There's no way we fight fire with fire with the plan we have. We can't just jump out and attack as we planned,*_ Blaze stated.

 _*Megatron can end them with a press of a button,*_ Dusk told her friends.

The other femmes growled. Shimmer said, in an I-mean-it voice, * _It's time for a change of plan. We are going to show the Decepticons what we can do as Sirens.*_

Three solid 'Yeah's was all came after that.

The Decepticons are in trouble cause the Auto Sirens were mad.

And no one was going to save them from the Auto Sirens fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dazzlings Sunsets sang "My Past Is Not Today."  
> What Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata look like as Autobots is on my DeviantArt account, MatrixMindAngel.


	4. Battle Of The Fittest

**With Dazzling Sunsets**

The rest of Dazzling Sunsets got to Dusk in record time by running, going into super speed. They had 10 minutes left on the clock. They transformed and Dusk looked at Shimmer Prime.

"So, what's the plan," she asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"Here's the plan. We attack the Decepticons one at a time. We will pick the one we want to fight, but Megatron to me," Shimmer said.

"Leave Megatron to you? Why? Leader against the leader," Blaze asked.

"Yes."

But Shimmer knew the real reason why. She didn't want one of her friends to get hurt or worse by fighting Megatron. He is an unbeatable gladiator for Primus sake! Ain't no way she letting her friends fight him if she could help it!

"But what about the Autobots and humans? We can't leave them in that cage. Including the yell..." Dusk stopped talking.

Dazzle stared at her and asked, "Including the what, Dusk."

Dusk turned her head, "For forget it. It's nothing."

"Nothing my aft," Blaze said.

"Enough," Shimmer said in a commanding voice. They stopped.

"About the Autobots in the cage. Dusk, you said there was a cod panel next to the door," Dusk nodded and Shimmer looked at Dazzle, "Dazzle, you're the hacker of the group. I want you to hack that panel."

"Got it, Shimmer."

"But won't the Decepticons notice her doing it," Dusk asked.

Shimmer smiled, "No. You see. They won't notice cause they won't be able to see."

Her friends gave her confused looks.

"Can't see," Blaze said.

"We will sing a song and they will not be able to see us. The Autobots too cause I don't want them to see us just yet. While they can't see, Dazzle will hack the code panel and then we will help the Autobots out," Shimmer smirked.

"But, won't the Autobots struggle when we touch them. They won't be able to see us," Dusk says.

"They will know. Trust me," Shimmer said.

The other femmes looked at each other, smiled, looked back at Shimmer, and nodded.

Shimmer checked her inner clock, "5 minutes left. Oh!"

Shimmer looked at her friends.

"The Decepticons won't hesitate to attack us even though they can't see us. So, in that case, don't be afraid to fight back."

Shimmer looks at the direction of where the Autobots and humans were.

"All right. Let's go burn off some steam."

The femmes ran to where the Autobots and humans are. When they got there, they saw Megatron walk up to the Autobots and humans.

"Your minute is almost up Autobots and _insects_. Any last words," Megatron snarked.

They saw the Autobots and humans glared at him.

"Suit yourselves," Megatron says.

Megatron was just about to press the button when the Auto Sirens started to sing.

The Autobots and humans struggled the best they can. The chains didn't budge one bit, but they continued to try to fight their way out.

"Enjoy your last moments together before your systems get fried," Megatron said.

Optimus stopped and looked at his team and the humans.

"Autobots, humans. If this is indeed the end, it has been an honor fighting alongside you."

"Us to Prime. It was great meeting you as well," Agent Fowler said.

Everyone and everybot nodded, thinking the same thing. Megatron was just about to press the button when singing was heard.

Shimmer- _  
Ahhhhh._

Dazzle-  
_Ahhhhh._

Blaze-  
_Ahhhhh._

Dusk-  
_Ahhhhh._

As the four sang, black fog started to appear.

"What in the Unicron's name is this," Knockout exclaims.

As the music got louder, the black fog got darker. Soon the Decepticons couldn't see a thing. The singing grew into words.

Shimmer Prime and Blaze-  
_We heard you want to get together.  
__We heard you want to end everything good.  
__We thought of something that is better.  
__Something that isn't like that.  
__Why pretend we are not the same?  
__None of us shine brighter._

The Auto Sirens walked out of their hiding place and a couple Decepticons went down offline due to blades in their chest. They walked in a line: Dusk going for Barricade, Blaze going for Knockout, Dazzle heading for the cod panel, and Shimmer Prime going for Megatron. They killed or pushed Decepticons that got in their way.

Dazzle and Dusk-  
_(Shine better)_

Shimmer Prime and Blaze-  
_Here's our chance to find your flame.  
Your losers, not fighters.  
_

As they sung, the Auto Sirens took out as many Decepticons as they could. The Decepticons began to get 'in the daze'. Their optics became unfocused as they tried to find the ones singing. The Autobots and humans weren't dazed, but they couldn't see who was trying to help them. The Auto Sirens continued to kill Decepticons as they made their way to Team Prime and their allies.

All-  
_Me and you, you and me, we don't have to see who is better.  
You think we don't have to be one in the same thing.  
Oh, everything's wrong with a little competition.  
Are you afraid of failing your master?!_

The Auto Sirens got to Team Prime and their allies. Dazzle looked at the cod panel, planning on how she was gonna hack it. Shimmer fought Megatron and she had an avenge over him cause she can see in the dark while he can't. Blaze fought Knockout. She was winning cause of the dark cause she had the same avenge Shimmer had.

Dusk fought Barricade. She had the same avenge as the other two, but Barricade manages to scratch her deep in the chest. The Autobots and humans watched as Dazzle tired hacking the cod panel with a hacking panel on her arm.

Dazzle and Dusk-  
_Your not stars and we know it.  
You don't rise above the rest.  
It's always matters who you hurt when you think that your the best!_

All-  
_Ahh-ahh-ahh!_

Dazzle unlocks the door, the black fog spilling in. Dazzle gets the humans out of their chains before getting Bulkhead, taking them out of the cage to a clearing five yards away, before going back in and getting Arcee, and doing the same thing. Dazzle stayed at the end of the black fog bank to stand guard. The other femmes knew Dazzle was done with her part. Dusk and Blaze went in: Dusk going to Bumblebee, Blaze going to Ratchet.

_Battle!  
Your gonna lose!  
It's not a battle, battle of the fittest.  
It's not a battle, don't go all in it!  
It's not a battle, battle, battle, battle of the fittest.  
Battle!  
_

Dusk-  
_"I can beat you."_

All-  
_Battle!_

Blaze-  
_"Ha. So can I."_

All-  
_Battle!_

Dazzle-  
_"You want to win this so?_

All-  
_Battle!_

Shimmer Prime-  
_"Not if we win it first"_

The Decepticons are dazed and can barely fight. Blaze goes to Ratchet and unchains him. He struggles, but she calms him down by gently unchaining him and leads him where his friends are. When there, she lets him go and he goes over to his team, them asking if he alright.

All-  
_Me and you, you and me, we don't have to see who is better.  
You think we don't have to be one in the same thing.  
Oh, everything wrong with little competition.  
Are you afraid of losing to us?!_

He nods and they watch as Blaze stands beside Dazzle, singing, but keeps glancing at Ratchet. Dusk unchains Bumblebee who lets out a series of alarmed beeps. She calms him down and leads him to his friends before going over to hers but keeps glancing at Bumblebee.

_Battle! Your gonna lose!  
_ _It's not a battle, battle of the fittest.  
It's not a battle_ _, don't go all in it.  
It's not a battle, battle, battle, battle of the fittest!  
_

Shimmer went in and unchained Optimus and lead him out of the cage and black fog to his friends who he went to check if they were all right. Shimmer went to her friends and finished the song, leaving the Decepticons dazed and unable to see.

Team Prime and the humans looked at the Auto Sirens as they looked at the black fog, then looked at them. They stared at each other before Shimmer walked up to them.

Optimus looks at his team over, checking to see if they were hurt and glad to see that they weren't. Optimus nodded when at Ratchets silent question if he was alright.

Optimus turned and looked at the four femmes who looked at they were quadruplets, through all different heights, a rarity in Cybertron and listened to them sing. Their singing made the black fog cause it got even darker. But their voices were familiar to him for some reason and Team Prime also thought that as well.

When they were done singing, the Auto Sirens looked at the black fog before looking at Team Prime and their human friends. The two groups stared at each other before the Shimmer started to walk up to the Autobots. Optimus glanced my team and human allies. The humans leaned back into their guardians just in case and for safety, but Miko looked at Shimmer with huge curious eyes.

Bumblebee looked at Shimmer with gracefulness cause he knew as well as Optimus knew that the four femmes saved them while Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Arcee knew it, they looked at the bot coming up with wariness because they didn't know her.

Shimmer stopped in front of Optimus, making him realized that she was his height. Dusk was Bumblebee height, Blaze was Ratchets height, and Dazzle was around Optimus's height.

"Your team okay," Shimmer asked.

Optimus recoiled at the voice as well as his team. Even the voice sounded familiar.

"My team and the humans are all right. I am okay." Optimus said.

Shimmer nodded her head and smiling in a way that was familiar to Optimus.

"Good," Shimmer says.

She turns her head right, away from the black fog, "We need to go. Get away from here. The black fog won't stay dark forever," She looks back at Optimus, "We better leave before the Decepticons are able to see again."

She starts walking and the other three follow her.

"Optimus should we," Acree asked.

Optimus look at her, "What choice do we have?"

Optimus starts to follow the four femmes, leaving his team to follow him.

As Dusk followed her leader, her thoughts on what she nearly said earlier. She didn't know why she nearly called out Bumblebee. She glanced over at Bumblebee, the yellow and black bot following behind Optimus like how loyal she is to Shimmer.

He was about 17, her age, she thinks. Dusk mused how he looked like a bumblebee with those colors and that was kinda cute.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl. Hold on. Cute? Where did that come from..._ Dusk thought as she looked away from Bumblebee, her cheek plates heating up in a blush.

Dusk grimaced in pain and held her chest. The scratches on her chest were starting to hurt worse.

 _That creep has shape claws..._ she thought to herself.

She kept walking, believing that shouldn't slow down just because of some scratches. She knew she'll be fine. As she walked, Dusk didn't see Bumblebee glance at her worriedly.

Bumblebee couldn't help but keep glancing at Dusk. He knew that Dusk was the one who called her friends to rescue them cause he remembers Dusk's figure not being too big and being able to run away fast as he would. He knew that the one she was following behind was the leader because he did that to Optimus.

Bumblebee glanced back at Dusk just in time to see her grimace in pain and hold her chest.

 _Is she hurt badly..._ he thought, _If she is, her leader probably doesn't know or she doesn't wish to tell or lied about getting hurt._

Bumblebee looked at her worriedly and hoped she would be okay.

Shimmer walked ahead, looking left and right to make sure no Decepticons pop out of nowhere. Optimus looked at her. She turned her head as if she was looking for Decepticons. Blade out and optics sharp. Optimus decided to ask a question now that they were far away from the Decepticons.

"What are your names and why did you save us?"

Shimmer stopped before turning her head to look at Optimus, then to her team. Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk nodded though Dusk's seemed kind of forced. Shimmer looked at Dusk for a second longer, before turning back to Optimus.

"Well, the reason we saved you see because we didn't want to leave you to die. We are new around here, but you have enough sense of right and wrong that we know what to do. Plus, Megatron seemed to be just asking for it," Shimmer explains.

"Understandable," Optimus nods.

"Our names, well," Shimmer said while turning to her team, who nodded.

"Call me Dazzle."

"I'm Blaze."

"My name is Dusk!"

The three waved and gestured to themselves.

Looking back to Team Prime and their human friends, Shimmer knew it was her turn and was ready for the shock because she was last female Prime.

"I'm Shimmer. Shimmer Prime and I am the leader of the Auto Sirens. We are techno-organic pretenders."

Silence was they heard as Team Prime and the humans stared at her in shock before Acree crossed her arms and spoke.

"I don't believe you," Arcee said in an I-don't-believe-or-trust-you tone.

Shimmer looked at her, "And why is that?"

"Why? Optimus is the only Prime left, the last of them, therefore, you can't be a Prime or this is all a Decepticon trick," Acree said while walking up and standing in front of Shimmer and glaring at her.

"Arcee," Optimus said warning tone.

Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk growled out, loud and clear, dangerous and sharp. The noise made the Autobots and humans turn their heads to look at them. The Auto Sirens were in fighting stances with their blades out.

"No one threats Shimmer like that," Dazzle said.

They took only one step and before Shimmer walked in front of Arcee and held her right arm up.

"Stop! Girls stand down!"

"She threaten you," Blaze growled out.

"Yes, she threaten me. But that does not go for violence. Now stand down! That's an order!"

The Auto Sirens put their blades away and stood up straight, but glared at Acree anyway.

"This is far enough from the Decepticons. We'll stop here. As for me being a Prime," turning around, Shimmer looked at Optimus, who Arcee is standing in front of. "Where's your Mark of the Primes? It shows that you are a Prime and it can't be copied"

Turning his head, Shimmer saw the Mark of the Primes on Optimus's cheek plate as it reflected off the sunlight. Lifting a hand, Shimmer felt the same symbol on hers and smiled.

"If I'm not a Prime, then why do I have the same symbol on my cheek."

Tilting her head to it was in the right spot, was the Mark of the Primes shinning in the light, proving she was right. Silence again.

Arcee walked up to her and said, " OK, you're a Prime. Forgive me?"

"Yes. Your names?"

"I'm Optimus, leader of the Autobots," Optimus gestured for everyone to introduce themselves.

"I'm Arcee," Arcee places her hands on her hips.

"Bulkhead," Bulkhead nodded his head at them.

"Ratchet," the medic crossed his arms.

"Bumblebee," Bumblebee beeped, making the Auto Sirens chuckle.

"Jack," the teen waving at them.

"I'm Miko, nice to meet you! I have so many things I want to ask all sorts of questions," Miko says before Bulkhead gently covers her mouth with his metal finger.

"Rafael but you can call me Raf," Raf says, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm June, Jack's mom," June says.

"Agent Fowler, I'm the Autobot liaison," Fowler said.

Before anyone could say anything else, A grunt of pain was heard and everyone looked at Dusk, the source. She was holding her chest in pain.

"Dusk, are you okay," Shimmer asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm...fine," Dusk said before falling to the ground.

"DUSK," Shimmer, Blaze, and Dazzle scream.

Shimmer ran to Dusk side and turned her over while Dazzle stood beside her and Blaze to the other side.

Bumblebee ran up next to Shimmer and beeped, "She held her chest earlier in pain."

The three Auto Sirens looked at him before Blaze moved Dusk's arm away from her chest. They gasp at the sight of the scratches on Dusk's chest Energon leaking out of her. Blaze looked up at Ratchet.

"You! You're a medic right," Blaze practically screams at him.

"Y..y..yes. I am," Ratchet stutters in shock.

"Then help me," Blaze snapped before reaching in her subspace and pulled out her medical kit.

Ratchet went over and help her. It took a couple minutes, but they were able to stop the Energon leakage. Blaze smiled at the scan she took of Dusk.

"Good news. She'll be alright, though, she'll be in recharge for a couple minutes," Blaze says.

Everyone and everybot let of a sigh of relief. Shimmer smiled before frowning.

"She probably thought that we need to get away and stopping to repair her would slow us down. I should have asked if anyone was hurt," Shimmer says.

"Shimmer, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. The fault goes to the son of a glitch who did this. They are the one we need to blame," Dazzle said.

"Who was she fighting," Blaze asked.

Bumblebee tensed and looked away from the group. Dazzle saw this. Turning to him, she asked, "You know who? Don't you."

All optics and eyes were on Bumblebee. Bumblebee let out what sounded like a sigh before turning and looking at them.

"I know more than know him. I know his scratch since he did it to me while we were younger. She was fighting Barricade. My...big brother," Bumblebee reveals.

"WHAAAAAT," was the same response he got from everyone expect Shimmer and Optimus, who blinked in shock. Miko, Jack, June, and Fowler were told and did the same thing. Bumblebee flinched and turned his head while hugging and sinking into himself, feeling ashamed.

Shimmer saw this and stood up and walked to him until was standing at his side. Smiling kindly, she put her hand on his shoulder, making him freeze. Slowly, Bumblebee looked up in her optics.

"It doesn't matter if your big brother is a Decepticon. No matter what, the little brother of a Decepticon or not, you will always have the spark of an Autobot," Shimmer said.

Bumblebee uncurled himself slowly and hugged her and she hugged him back. Optimus decided it was his turn and walked up to Bumblebee's other side and took hold of his other shoulder. Bumblebee moved away from Shimmer and looked at him, through a bit more wary since he knew Optimus. Optimus smiled kindly as well.

"Bumblebee, even though Barricade is your brother, it will not change what we think of you. You are part of this family no matter what," Optimus said, telling Bumblebee what he needed to hear.

Bumblebee's optics brighten before hugging Optimus, which the great mech returned. The other Autobots went over and joined in. Humans to.

Shimmer smiled and backed up to her family before quietly saying, "Let's go. We'll meet them later after Dusk heals."

Shimmer picked up Dusk before walking away quietly with her team.

Bumblebee opened his optics, moved away from Optimus, and turned around, seeing that the Auto Sirens left. He made a sad beep and said, "They're gone."

Turning around, Optimus looking up, the others Autobots saw that the Auto Sirens were gone.

"I have a feeling they are not ready to join our team. We will see them again. I know we will," Optimus said.

The others nodded, transforming and called a ground bridge, leaving to go home and rest. Team Prime had a feeling that they would run into the Auto Sirens once again.

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned building that they were in earlier, the girls scolded Dusk for not telling them about her injury. Dusk rubbed that back of her head, saying that she was sorry.

"So, you cheered him up. Wow. But I do feel bad for him being a little brother of a Decepticon. But your right. He has the spark of an Autobot, even if his brother gave me that wound," Dusk said when they told her what Bumblebee had said.

"Yeah," her friends agreed.

The Auto Sirens stood around talking about what happened with the Autobots and about the Decepticons.

* * *

**Somewhere In Town**

Meanwhile, leaning against her bedroom window was young eleven-year-old Faith Star. She was wearing short sleeve aqua shirt, white khakis, and black boots that reached her knees. She had short black hair and blue eyes.

She was a lot like Raf, she was smart, smarter than her age. But it got her picked on, by her older sister and brother and other kids. Her parents were to busy to even notice or care cause they were always tired when they got home and went straight to bed, or cared more about her sister or brother.

Sighing, she got up and walked out of her new room, her family moving here for business and all. Writing a letter saying she will be gone for a while in case her siblings or parents got home before she got back, Faith walked out of the house to explore the town since she had nothing left to unpack since she finished this morning.

Faith longed for some excitement in her boring life, but little did she know as she walked near some abandoned buildings that she was going to get what she wished for.

Faith stopped walking when she heard some voices talking inside a rundown building. Knowing the risks, but her curiosity feeding her on, she walked inside. Walking around for a couple more seconds, she comes across a sight that makes her deck behind a wall.

Her eyes widen in amazement when she looks at four tall robots. She watched as she watched them talked about something happened earlier to them. As she watched, Faith concluded that they weren't man-made at all.

She wanted to go over there, but she didn't know if they would be nice to her if they were friendly. However, just before she could leave, Dazzle looked over and saw Faith peeking around the corner.

Dazzle gasped, "Scrap!"

The Auto Sirens looked at Faith in shock at being found. Faith's eyes widen and she gasped, casting them one look before running off.

"Wait, the femmes yell out, shifting down to their human sizes but still in their pretender forms. They run after Faith, going into different hallways in an attempt to stop her.

Dazzle managed to get in front of Faith, so the girl stopped and turned left. However, Blaze blocked it so Faith turned left again only to see Dusk standing in her way. Turning around, Faith ran to go back, but Shimmer was in her way, holding her hands up in an attempt to either grab Faith or calm her.

Faith, shocked that they were now her size, backed up, but her foot fell into a hole, the broads falling apart under her feet.

"Whoa," Dusk yelled, jumping and grabbing Faith by her foot. Shimmer grabbed Faith by her other foot. Faith breathed in control her fear, looking at the basement and back at the ones holding her up.

 _They saved me..._ Faith thought.

Dusk and Shimmer pulled Faith up and away from the hole, Dusk holding Faith in her metal hold as she sat down. Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze sat around their friends and Faith.

Dusk gently stroked Faith's head, trying to calm her down from her scare from falling through the floor. Shimmer smiled kindly, leaning to look Faith in the eyes.

"It's okay, kid. We got ya. Calm down now, Shimmer said.

Breathing deeply, Faith calmed herself down, looking at them.

Dazzle smiled at Faith, asking her, "What's your name?"

Faith smiled at her Saviors.

"Faith. My name is Faith."

They smiled at Faith.

"Well, Faith, you don't have to fear us we will not harm you," Blaze said, referring to Faith running off.

"Oh, well, that's comforting to know. Sorry for running off."

The Auto Sirens chuckled at that causing Faith to smile.

"We know your name, but you don't know ours. My name is Shimmer Prime, that's Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk," Shimmer Prime said, gesturing to each of her friends who nodded their heads at Faith.

Dusk smiled down at Faith, "And we are the techno-organic pretenders. But just call us the Auto Sirens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sang was "Battle of the Bands" with the lyrics changed.  
> What Faith looks like is on my DeviantArt account, MatrixMindAngel.


	5. New Friend And They Know

The Auto Sirens couldn't believe the last few minutes. They were just talking and all of the sudden, a girl saw them and ran off. If Dusk and Shimmer didn't catch her in time, the girl would have fallen into the basement for sure.

They were all thinking, _'Oh scrap, caught by a kid.'_ But with all that aside, and seeing Faith was scared, they ignored that part and calmed her down. Now, after they introduced themselves, we're going to talk.

After Faith asked questions because she was confused and curious.

"Techno-organic pretenders? Auto Sirens? What are those," Faith asked.

Shimmer smiled, getting up. Dazzle and Blaze followed, getting up as well. Dusk motioned for Faith to get up, the girl making a little gasp in understanding. Faith stood next to Dusk as she got up. Shimmer waved, getting Faith's attention back on her.

"Well, techno-organics are half cybertronian and half human," Shimmer said.

At Faith's confused look, Blaze chuckled.

"Let's just show you," Blaze says.

The Auto Sirens closed their eyes and a wave of power went through them. When they opened their eyes, they were humans again. Faith was in awe.

"Wow. That's so cool," Faith exclaimed.

The Dazzling Sunsets laughed. Sunset walked up to Faith, putting her hands on her hips.

"In my human form, my name is Sunset Shimmer," Sunset says.

Adagio nods at Faith, "Adagio Dazzle."

"Aria Blaze," Aria smiles at Faith, moving to lean against the wall.

Sonata waved at Faith, smiling big, "Sonata Dusk! But call me Sonata!"

Faith giggled at Sonata's antics.

Sunset smiled and added as an afterthought, "We used our last names as our names in our Autobot mode."

"That is so cool. You're from Equestria, right. The town whose people's skin color changed because of the chemicals," Faith says.

"Yes, we are," Adagio said.

"What are pretenders," Faith asked, looking over at Aria.

"Pretenders are Cybertronians who can take on many aspects of life. Humans in this case," Aria said, smirking and raised an eyebrow. She moved away from the wall to stand next to Adagio.

"And Auto Sirens," Faith asked.

"Auto Sirens is our group name in our Autobot modes cause we are Sirens and we are Autobots. Dazzling Sunsets is our human group name in our band," Sonata said.

"This is so cool," Faith comments before a look of confusion comes to her face, "But what's an Autobot?"

The Dazzling Sunsets laughed.

"We have to go someplace better than this. It gonna be dark in a couple hours," Adagio said.

"We can go to my house. It's only a couple miles from here," Faith stated, turning to the way she came in.

"Your parents won't mind," Adagio asked.

Faith sighed, "They are to busy to care for me. My brother and sister are out, so yeah, it's okay."

"Do they leave you alone," Sonata asked.

Another sigh, "Yeah."

"But you're like 11-years old," Aria said.

"11 with a mind of an adult. But it gets me picked on by my brother, sister, and other kids."

"Well, let's go. I want to see the look on your brother and sisters face when they find out their little sister has friends," Sunset said.

Faith beamed at the friend part and was hopeful that they meant it and weren't just fooling around.

* * *

**At Faith's House**

It took close to 30 minutes to get to Faith's house because of walking, but they got there all the same. Faith unlocked the door and went inside, opening the door so the girls could come inside.

"We just moved here so sorry for the mess," Faith said as they walked inside.

"Don't care since we just got here yesterday ourselves," Sonata said.

Faith leads them to the couch and sat down, the Dazzling Sunsets following her example and sitting down on the couch with her.

"So, what's an Autobot," Faith asked.

For the next half hour, the girls told Faith about meeting Primus, their choice, fighting the Decepticons, and saving plus meeting the Autobots and their human friends. Faith was in awe at the fact that they were fully human until yesterday.

They were done talking when Faith decided to tell them that she was going to go to Jasper High tomorrow for school. The Dazzling Sunsets decided that they would wait for her at the end of the day, also deciding not to tell Faith they were going to be in her classes at school just yet and waited it to be a surprise.

Faith told them her longing and dream was to be a singer when she grew up, but her brother and sister said she wouldn't make it.

The Dazzling Sunsets said that she would as long as she believes in herself. Faith told them about her life with her brother and sister always out of the house and parents at work in business when her brother and sister came home. The Dazzling Sunsets looked at the door as it opened.

Both of the teens were laughing, showing complete glee in something that happened. Faith sighed, resting her cheek in her hand as she watched her siblings in their joy.

"Man, that was a blast. Wasn't it John," the sister asked.

"Indeed it was Maggie. I can't wait to...," John stopped talking when he noticed Faith and the Dazzling Sunsets looking at them.

Maggie looked over and saw them, raising an eyebrow at the Dazzling Sunsets before plastering on a smile.

"Oh, hello there. Faith, could you leave please," Maggie said, the first part with a cheerful voice while the last part with a flat one.

"So, you ladies here to become our friends instead of _hers_ ," John asked, saying 'hers' with a flat tone of voice.

The Dazzling Sunsets narrowed their eyes at them.

"Actually, we are here has Faith's friends, not yours," Adagio said.

"And no buts," Sonata said when John and Maggie were going to object.

"We happen to like Faith," Aria said.

Sunset looked at Faith, "Is there anywhere we can be with them not around, Faith?"

"Yeah, my room. Come on."

The Dazzling Sunsets followed Faith into her room, leaving an awe-stuck John and Maggie behind.

In Faith's room, Faith smiled at Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata.

"The only time I see them with faces like that is when they get grounded," Faith laughed.

That caused the Dazzling Sunsets to laugh. Sunset looked at Faith when she stopped laughing.

"Faith, are they like that all the time," she asked.

Faith's smiled disappeared and she sighed, "Yes, even when Mom and Dad are home. But they don't notice because they always go straight to bed when they get home."

The Dazzling Sunsets frowned.

"That isn't right. They should notice. Not ignored it," Aria said.

Faith scoffed and walked to her desk and leaned on it, "They may be my parents, but they seem to care about us living under a roof. While it is nice of them to do that, we don't get to spend time with them that often."

Faith looked down at the ground before looking back at the Dazzling Sunsets. "Is what you said true, Sunset? Do you and the rest of you really think me as a friend?"

Sunset looked at the Adagio, Aria, and Dusk and saw they had the same look on their faces as she had on hers:

Why was Faith asking a question like that?

Adagio looked at Faith, "Why do you ask that?"

Faith sighed, "Well, John and Maggie say that I'm a geek, nerd, and a total freak. They say that to people and tell them not to go near me or to become my friend. I only had one friend once."

Faith stopped talking at that and closed her eyes as if remembering the pain. Sonata frowned at Faith.

"What happened Faith," Sonata asked.

Faith looked at Sonata, "John and Maggie found out. They told her the same things and said to end our friendship. Later that day, I was waiting for Polly, that was her name, cause we were both going to the store to get a dress for the dance party for the school dance that night. But she came up to me and said, "You're a _geek_? I don't like being friends with geeks, nerds, or freaks. And you are all of them. She said that we are no longer friends and left. We never spoke again and I didn't go to the dance."

Faith had tears coming out of her eyes as she told the story and when she was done, she looked down and begun to cry.

The Dazzling Sunsets were enraged. How could you do that to your friend and sister!? It was uncalled for?! Realizing that Faith was scared to lose friends she already made, Sunset came up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Faith, we would never unfriend you cause what people say. Or what your brother and sister say," Sunset said.

Sunset took note how Faith froze at the contact, but relaxed when Sunset told her that. The other girls came up and made a group hug.

"We will always be your friend, Faith, always," they said at the same time.

Faith smiled and did her best to hug them in turn. Sunset took her hand and put it on Faith's chin, pulling her face upward gently and looked her in the eye.

"We will always be your friends, Faith. Even if we are different, we are going to be your friends," Sunset said before hugging her again.

The girls don't know how long they stayed in a group hug, but they let go of each other when they heard car doors closed.

"Mom and Dad are home," Faith said.

"Then let's go meet them," Aria said.

The girls left Faith's room and walked to the living room, where Faith's Mom was in a business dress and her Dad was in a business suit.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Faith said as she hugged them both.

"Hey, Faith, did you eat," Faith's Mom asked.

"Yeah, before I finished packing."

Faith's Dad looked up and saw the Dazzling Sunsets.

"Uh, Faith, who are they," he asked.

Faith turned her head and looked at her the Dazzling Sunsets.

"Them? They are my friends," Faith said as she walked up to them. "They are going to the same school as I am. Hopefully, the same classes too."

The Dazzling Sunsets laughed at that. Sunset looked at Faith's parents.

"Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer. These are my friends, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk," Sunset said while she gestured to all of them, "Now, I know you are wondering about our skin colors but we are from Equestria. You know, the town whose people had their color changed by un-harmful chemicals?"

"Yes, we about that. I'm May, Faith's mother. And this is my husband, Josh."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs...uh...what is your last name," Adagio asked.

"Star. Mr. and Mrs. Star," John said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Star and Mrs. Star," Sonata said.

Aria looked at the clock, "It's late. We better get going."

The other girls looked at the clock.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Adagio said. The Dazzling Sunsets walked to the door while saying, 'See ya later' to the Star's. Sunset turned and looked at Faith.

"We will see you tomorrow, Faith," Sunset said as she walked out the door.

Faith gulped as soon as the door closed, May and Josh stared hard at Faith with cold eyes. Faith stood still in fear. Her parents did not like the fact that their smart youngest daughter was friends with teens like that. It was one of the things she wasn't allowed to have.

"Faith, you know the rules. You are not allowed to have friends like that," May said in anger.

"You are our smartest child. Hanging around with them is going to make you dumb," Josh snarled.

John and Maggie walked in.

"You know you are supposed to go into the family business when you come to age," John said.

"You are the smartest one in the family and you know that the smartest one in our family tree has to go into the family business," Maggie said.

Faith was mad. She wanted to become a singer, not a businesswoman. Yet, her family wanted her to become something she was not. She was not allowed to do or have anything her parents said while her brother and sister got everything.

Well, she had ENOUGH!

"Well, you know what," Faith asked in anger, she backed up and looked at her parents and siblings, "I had enough!"

Her family recoiled at her tone of voice cause she never yelled like that. She only did use it when she was mad.

"You think that just because I am the smartest I have to go in the family business?! Well, I don't want to! I want to become a singer, but you don't want me to!"

"You have to keep the family business, however, whether you like it or not," May yelled.

"What kind of parents would try and force their own child into the family business! It's my dream to become a singer! But it's your dream that I become a businesswoman! John and Maggie get everything while I get nothing but business workbooks and business stuff! Your nothing but a couple of people who only care for themselves!"

Josh had enough of Faith's yelling. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, this being the first time Faith was hit by one of her parents.

"You have no choice in the matter! You're becoming a businesswoman! It's the only way you will make us, your family, proud," Josh yelled on a high level.

Faith slowly turned her head to her family and they recoiled again. For she was crying tears of sadness with a mad look on her face.

"You're not my family if you slap me or force me to be something I don't want to be," Faith yelled on the same level as her father. Faith ran past them and out the door.

"Faith! Wait," her brother and sister yelled.

Faith kept running and didn't turn around. She ran in an alleyway and did not stop until someone grabbed her.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry lady, but you are in my territory, so you can't tell us what to do," a boy's voice said.

Faith looked up and saw a ginger red hair kid along with some other boys. It was Vince. He smirked at her.

"I'm Vince, and this is my town new girl so you will just have to follow my rules and do as I say."

"Never," Faith growled.

"You don't have a choice."

Faith growled at those words.

"You will become my girlfriend or I will force you to become my girlfriend."

"Never, creep. I'm 11 years old and you're like what, sixteen?"

Vince smirked as his friends chuckled.

"Suit yourself," Vince slowly walked up to her.

Faith got scared by the look his eyes, so she yelled out at the top of her lungs to the only people she knew who would come to her aid and hoped that they would hear her.

"SUNSET, ADAGIO, ARIA, SONATA! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, she was answered not even two seconds later.

"FAITH," four voices yelled and footsteps were heard and Vince and his friends were yanked away from her and someone had caught her.

"Faith! Are you alright," she heard Sonata ask before she fainted due to exhaustion.

The Dazzling Sunsets were just walking back to their little hideaway when they heard Faith yelling for them. Knowing she was in trouble, they ran while calling her name. They found Faith in Vince's and his friend's clutches and yanked them away from her.

When Vince saw them, he ran off, knowing he would lose the fight between them and him and didn't care for a repeat with Aria. Sonata asking Faith if she was alright before Faith fainted. Aria came up right away.

"Aria is alright?! Is she," Sonata asked.

"Calm down, Sonata! Let me check," Aria scanned Faith with her eyes, "She's fine. Fainted from exhaustion."

The other girls sighed in relief.

"But this..."

Sunset, Agadio, and Sonata looked at her.

"But what," Adagio asked.

"This handprint on her face," Aria said as she points to the marking, which was turning red, "It's an adult males hand and she did not have it when we left her house and Vince is not an adult, so that means...," Aria looked at her friends.

Sunset figured it out and growled.

"She was slapped by her father," Sunset said in anger.

Sonata and Adagio growled.

"It would explain why she was out here. She was running away from him," Aria said.

"What do we do," Adagio asked, turning her head to Sunset.

"We are not going to bring her back to her house since this happened," Sonata said.

"Easy. We take her with us," Sunset said.

The girls nodded, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**At The Abandoned Building**

The Dazzling Sunsets went inside a room inside the abandoned building and boarded the windows up to keep the heat in for the cold night. But they also had blankets. Sonata slept with Faith to keep her warm on the couch that was there, Aria and Adagio slept on the couches on separate sides of the room, and Sunset slept on the last couch.

Sunset looked at her friends. She couldn't help but sigh. Sonata got hurt as Dusk in Autobot mode all because of her plan. She got her friend hurt. Not only that, a picture of Optimus and his voice was in her mind. Being too tired to think about it, Sunset fell asleep. Little did she know, she was going to meet someone in her dreams.

* * *

**With Optimus**

Optimus was on his berth, getting ready for recharge. They were trying to figure out who the Auto Sirens were. They felt like they knew them. The picture of Sunset and the voice of Shimmer Prime was in his head. Sighing and pushing it aside as a side effect for the lack for recharge, Optimus fell asleep. Little did he know, he was going to meet someone in his dreams.

* * *

**Dream World with Optimus and Sunset/Shimmer Prime**

Optimus walked around in what appeared to be a school. Optimus was the size of a human. Other kids with different color skin much like the Dazzling Sunsets were walking around.

 _They can't see me_...Optimus thought.

Optimus suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. Looking around, he saw, much to his shock, that Shimmer was walking around the same size as he was.

"Shimmer Prime," Optimus whispered.

Shimmer Prime walked in the school, looking at the students.

"This is the past. My past," Shimmer said.

Shimmer looked next to her has a group of students past, "I was such a fool then."

Shimmer looked down, "Oh, Primus, why did you choose me to be the leader? A leader with a past like mine."

Shimmer sighed and looked up with a sad look. Optimus watched her from behind the wall.

" _A past like mine_. What do you mean Shimmer Prime," Optimus whispered. Then Shimmer Prime began to sing.

_Look at me,_ _I will never pass for a perfect friend  
Or a perfect leader._   
_Can it be,_ _I'm never to play this part?_   
_Now I see,_ _That if I were truly to be myself_   
_I would fail everyone._

Optimus followed Shimmer has she walked down a hallway. She ended up at the lunchroom. Kids were eating their food. Shimmer looked at them with sadness and betrayal. She turned her head and walked away. Optimus saw the look she gave them and did a concerned look and followed her.

_Who is that Prime I see_ _staring straight_ _back at me?_   
_Why is my reflection someone_ _I am not?_   
_Why did you pick me with my past quite like this_ _?_   
_Why does my reflection show someone I'm not_ _?_

Shimmer stopped walking and watched as her old evil self pushes a teen into his locker with an evil smirk on her face. Optimus saw what the evil Sunset did and stared optic widen. The scene changed to Sunset walking down the same hallway, her hands to her chest, head down, and teens looking away from her. Shimmer looks left at the window and sees a reflection of herself as human. Walking up to it, she puts her hand on the glass as her reflection does the same thing. At the last word, she puts her hand down.

_Why does my reflection show someone I'm not?_

Shimmer turns her head and a tear formed in each of her optics.

The school disappeared and Optimus looked around as it did. Shimmer put her hands on her face and started to cry. Optimus was sparkbroken hearing her cry.

 _So, that's what the song they sing meant. That's why they moved away. They weren't always good, but no one trusted them when they became good_...Optimus thought. He walked up to Shimmer.

Shimmer couldn't help but cry. She didn't know why Primus chose her as the leader. She didn't deserve it with the past she had and everything she had done.

"So, Shimmer Prime is actually Sunset Shimmer."

Shimmer gasped and turned around. Optimus was there in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Uh yeah. I am."

"Why not tell us?"

"Cause the day we met we weren't Cybertronians, we were humans. We were Cybertronians after the day we met."

"How?"

"Primus, Optimus. Primus."

"Primus turned you into one of us," Optimus asked shocked.

"Yes. Adagio as Dazzle. Aria as Blaze. Sonata as Dusk. Me as Shimmer Prime."

"Well, that's quite shocking."

Both laughed.

Optimus stopped laughing and looked at Shimmer, "I heard and saw you sing."

Shimmer stopped laughing and looked at Optimus in alarm.

"I saw the images to," Optimus added.

"They weren't images Optimus. They were flashbacks. My flashbacks."

"Why would you push a teen into his locker?"

"Cause I...I...was...evil at that time," Shimmer Prime said as she looked away.

"Evil," Optimus said with a note of shock in his voice.

"The other Dazzling Sunsets to. When we turned good though, while everyone trusted us, they were still wary of us. And we proved ourselves! We couldn't take it and moved away. To someplace where we wouldn't have to live in fear."

"So that's why you moved here?"

"Yes."

Optimus looked at Shimmer Prime. She didn't look at him since she told him she used to be evil. Knowing she was afraid us his reaction, he walked up to her and hugged her.

Shimmer stilled when Optimus hugged her.

"I don't care if you were evil in the past. What matters is what good is in you spark now."

Shimmer looked up at Optimus.

"Thank you."

Both of them disappeared.

* * *

**Real World with Optimus Prime**

Optimus woke up and smiled. He got up and went to the main room. The others were all there and so were the humans. They looked at him.

"Optimus, you okay. You're normally out of recharge before we get here," Raf said.

"And what's with the smile," Arcee asked.

"I just figured out who the Auto Sirens are."

"Really! Well, who are they," Bulkhead asked.

Optimus looked at them before saying, "They are the Dazzling Sunsets."

* * *

**Real World with Sunset Shimmer**

Sunset woke up and sat up.

"Hey, your up," she heard Aria say.

Turning her head, she saw the other girls wake. She smiled.

"Okay, what's with the smile," Adagio said.

"They know."

"Huh," all the girls said.

"Who knows," Faith asked.

"What do you mean," Sonata asked.

"The Autobots know we are the Auto Sirens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunset sing "Reflection" from Mulan.


	6. The Stone Necklace

Italic - _Thoughts_ and _Comm-Link_

* * *

**With Team Prime**

The Autobots and kids looked at Optimus in shock. Arcee stepped forward, "Optimus, no offense, but are you sure you are okay? Cause there is no way the Dazzling Sunsets are the Auto Sirens."

Optimus shook his head, "Their eyes are electric blue like ours."

"Yeah, but...what."

"In my dream, I saw Shimmer Prime's reflection and saw Sunset. Her eyes were electric blue."

"Your dream? Why did you say that," Jack asked.

Optimus looked at Jack, "I have reason to believe Sunset or Shimmer Prime was able to talk to me while she was asleep."

"And that's the only way," Arcee asked.

"It's the only explanation," Ratchet said.

"So now we have to find the other three."

"I already have that figured out Bulkhead. Adagio is Dazzle, Aria is Blaze, and Sonata is Dusk," Optimus said.

"They used their last names," Bumblebee beeped. Raf translated what Bumblebee said to Jack and Miko.

"So, we should go and find them," Miko said.

The alarm went off. Cue the bad timing as always.

"I think we will find where they are later. Right now, we got Decepticon trouble to take care of. When we find the Dazzling Sunsets or Auto Sirens they will explain what they told me," Optimus said.

* * *

**With the Dazzling Sunsets**

The four girls looked at Sunset.

"They found out that we're the Auto Sirens? How," Sonata asked.

Sunset explained her dream, leaving out the part where Optimus hugged her.

"That's how," Sunset said after she was done explaining.

"Wow. What now," Aria asked.

"I will think about that," Sunset said.

"Sunset, you should stop feeling it was your fault that Sonata got hurt," Adagio said.

"Yeah. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean it's your fault. Everyone gets hurt once and a while, even when it's under orders," Sonata said.

Sunset looked at them, "Thanks, girls."

Sunset than looked at Faith, for Faith had a look that said she was thinking deeply about something.

"Faith, are you okay," Sunset asked.

"Uh yeah. I just got to get some air," Faith said as she stood up and left the room in a hurry.

"Hmm. She is lying," Adagio said.

"About what," Sonata said before she groaned.

"She lied about getting fresh air," she then said.

"Yeah, but why," Aria asked out loud. Realization hit Sunset in the face.

"I said while was explaining my dream to you girls that I told Optimus that we were evil in the past. She must have spaced out and didn't hear the rest. She must have gotten scared that we were gonna hurt her," Sunset said with a sad look.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata also did a sad look.

"What do we do," Adagio asked.

"We find her and talk to her."

"Uh, I have to go somewhere. Since Faith is our friend, though I could get her something. But I think I will wait a couple minutes to talk to Faith." Sonata said.

"Okay, let's go," Sunset said.

The Dazzling Sunsets stood up and walked out.

Raith was sitting down on the ground front of a pillar that stood only ten yards away from the room the Dazzling Sunsets were in. She didn't know how she felt, through cared was one of them. She couldn't believe it. As soon as Sunset said that they used to be evil, she zoned out. She couldn't believe my friends were evil.

 _What were they gonna do to me? Were they gonna hurt me? Were they gonna get rid of me? Were they gonna use my wisdom has a weapon? Or were they gonna kill me?_ Faith shook these thoughts from her head, not wanting to believe them.

But after so long of her family waiting to use her intelligence, she grew weary of those who waited to use it. Besides, they were Autobots and Autobots are good. They saved her from Vince and from falling into that basement. But were they just trying to gain her trust? No! Surely not!

She was so involved in her thinking, didn't hear footsteps coming up to her or the crouching of four girls around her. She was snapped out of her thoughts with a when someone spoke.

"Faith?"

Faith looked up and yelped in shock.

Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were kneeling in front of her. Adagio to her right side, Aria to her left side, Sonata next to Aria, and Sunset next to Adagio. They had her boxed in, again, but left enough room for her to run if she wanted. Sunset was the one who spoke to her.

Faith starts to ramble uncontrollably and started to talk fast.

"I'm sorry I heard that you girls were evil. Please don't do anything to me, don't hurt me, don't get rid of me, don't use my wisdom as a weapon, don't kill me...," it was clear her fear was taking over and couldn't control her speaking so Sunset put a stop to it.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! It's okay! It's okay. Just calm down," Sunset said as she put her arms out in a calming away.

Taking deep breaths, I calmed down the best she could.

"Now, tell us what's bothering you," Sunset said.

"And why you said those things," Aria said.

All four had worried looks on their faces.

"I just...just...when I heard that you girls were evil, I got worried to what you might do me and that you were just trying to gain my trust to use me. My parents do it all the time so I'm wary about other people, afraid that they'll do the same thing," Faith said.

Faith looked down to avoid looking at them so she didn't see their shocked faces. It felt like a minute passed by until she felt and hand on her chin, pulling her head up gently. She tensed at the touch and movement. Faith looked up and saw the Dazzling Sunsets giving her a real kind smile. Sunset was the one holding her chin, to which her removed.

"We would never do a thing like that to you, Faith. Your our friend," Adagio said as she took hold of Faith's right shoulder.

"We were afraid of what you might think of us if we told you we _used_ to be evil," Aria said as she took hold of Faith's left shoulder.

"But we would never hurt you, Faith. We rather die than do anything like that," Sonata said as she took hold of Faith's left knee.

The girls looked at Sunset. Sunset leaned in about an inch closer to Faith.

"No matter what anyone says. No matter what they try to get you to think. We will always, and I mean always, be your friend. No matter what," Sunset said as she placed an unused hand on Faith's right knee.

 _They are right. What was I thinking..._ Faith thought.

Faith couldn't help but cry and say, "I'm sorry."

She started to cry more. The Dazzling Sunsets pulled Faith in a group hug, hugging the poor abused and neglected girl.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Shh, don't cry, Faith. It's okay now. We're here for you. Shh," Sunset say has she rubbed Faith's back.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were whispering words of comfort to Faith as well, telling her it was okay, that they wouldn't leave her alone as her family did.

"My parents and sibling never did this with me," Faith cried out.

Faith felt their grips on her tighten a little bit.

"Well, we are not them. We do not force you to do things you don't want to do or slap you," Sunset said.

Faith hugged them back the best she could. She stopped crying a couple minutes later, wiping her tears away as she pulled away from the four. The Dazzling Sunsets hugged Faith as she hugged them, still wanting comfort.

Adagio asked a question she wanted to ask for a while now, "Hey, Faith. What else did your family not do with you?"

Faith gave a saddened sigh.

"They never helped me with anything cause of my wisdom, never comforted me, never tickled me, eta, eta. They never did mostly anything with me. Always Maggie and John and always left me out of it. I couldn't even play any video games or broad games cause they thought it wouldn't be fair with my wisdom. They treat me like an outcast all the time."

The Dazzling Sunsets looked at each other in rage and thought, _Why would anyone such a thing to their own child?!_

Sonata then talked through the Comm-Link, _"Hey, I think I know a way to make Faith full better."_

 _"How?"_ was all she got back. Sonata told them her plan and they smiled.

 _"Let's do this inside,"_ Sunset told them.

"Come on, Faith. Let's go inside," Sonata said as they all got up and went inside. The Dazzling Sunsets let go of Faith as she went in first.

Once inside, Aria spoke. "Hey, Faith."

Faith turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"We have a surprise for you," Adagio added.

"What kind of surprise," Faith asked

The Dazzling Sunsets walked up to her, Sunset and Aria in front of her and Adagio and Sonata behind her.

"This," the Dazzling Sunsets yelled before they started to tickle Faith. Faith laughed as they tickled her.

Adagio tickled Faith's neck, Sonata tickled Faith's sides, Aria tickled Faith's stomach, and Sunset tickled Faith's armpits. It was only a couple minutes later did the Dazzling Sunsets stop. Sonata held on to Faith cause she was weak from all that tickling.

"Thank you. I needed that," Faith said.

The Dazzling Sunsets laughed has Sonata picked up Faith and put her down on the couch. Faith fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The girls chuckled at the sight.

Sonata got up and turned around. "I will be right back. I have to leave and get Faith something."

"Okay, go," Sunset said.

* * *

**At a Jewelry Shop**

"Excuse me, miss," Sonata asked.

The cashier came up to her.

"Yes."

"What is that one," Sonata said as she pointed to a necklace.

The cashier looked at the necklace. "It's a blue stone."

Sonata looked at the necklace. It was a dark blue stone on a silver chain. The case with the same dark blue, but the top had a gold 'x' and the keyhole was gold as well. Sonata believed Faith would love the necklace.

Sonata smiled, "How much?"

"Oh, it's only twenty dollars. No one wants something like this. No matter how low it is."

"I'll take it."

"You will!"

"Yeah. I got a friend that will like this."

The cashier smiled, "Then take it."

Sonata left the store with the necklace in a bag.

"If only Sunset will allow me to be Faith's guardian." Sonata went back to the abandoned building.

A while later, Sonata made it inside the abandoned building. However, Adagio, Aria, and Sunset were talking on the inside, just outside of the room Faith was in. Adagio and Aria looked at Sunset when she finished talking to them about what she wanted to do.

"You sure," Adagio asked.

"I'm sure, Adagio," Sunset said.

"How are you sure," Aria asked.

"The way Sonata and Faith are always around each other. And how Sonata knew how to cheer Faith up. That's how I'm sure," Sunset stated.

"Hey girls," Sonata said, appearing from around the corner. Turning, the girls saw Sonata coming up to them.

"This is what I got Faith," Sonata said as she showed them the necklace, which they thought was perfect for Faith.

"Nice. But I have something to ask of you," Sunset said to Sonata.

"What?"

"Would you like to become Faith's guardian?"

Sonata gasped and ran up to Sunset, hugged her and said, "Yes! Oh my Primus, yes! Thank so much. Where is Faith?"

Sunset laughed as Sonata let go of her, Adagio and Aria smiling at the sight, "She's inside."

"Thanks, Sunset!"

The other girls smiled as Sonata went inside. Sunset turned back to Adagio and Aria.

"You two, I got a mission for the both of you."

"What is it."

"Go and find the Autobots. I think it's time to join them. Help them if they are in a battle. We will follow you shortly."

"You got it."

Both Adagio and Aria closed their eyes and transformed into their Autobot Pretender modes. They left, humming in speed mode, as Sunset turned around and went inside.

* * *

**Seconds Before Sunset Came In**

Sonata saw Faith sitting up and had a book in her hands, "How did you find a book?"

Faith jumped and looked at Sonata. Faith smiled at her.

"I found it. In this room."

"What's it called?"

" _The Prophecy of the Stones_. It about three 14-year-old girls named Jade, Opal, and Amber who are the chosen ones to save the world and help the Army of Light win a war against the Army of Darkness and the Council of Twelve."

"How far are you," Sonata asked as she sat next to Faith.

"I'm where they first meet and where they start their journey. I know about the war in it cause someone told me."

"What are the odds you find the book here."

"Yeah, I know."

Faith looked back at the book while Sonata looked at her and decided it was a good time to say what she wanted to say, "Faith, I got a surprise for you."

Faith eyes widen and she looked at Sonata, "Really?"

"Yes."

Faith smiled, "What is it?"

Sonata smiled and took out the bag from her right side and handed it to Faith, who took it after putting what looked like a sticky note on the page she was on before closing it and taking the bag.

Faith opened it and gasp, "Wow."

Sonata chuckled as Faith took the necklace out of the bag.

"It's beautiful. It's a blue stone," Faith said in awe, peering into the bag when she felt something in there, "And a blue and gold case. Awesome!"

"Yep! Thought that you might like it."

Faith looked at Sonata, "Like it? I love it!."

Sonata chuckled. "Here. Let me help you put it on."

Sonata helped Faith put it on. Faith looked down at it as it hung from her neck.

"Thank you, Sonata."

"Your welcome. When I saw it, it made me think of you."

"I can see why."

Both chuckled.

"I was able to put a tracker in it and a speaker. The tracker is for when you are lost or kidnapped. It will help us find you. The speaker is for calling us."

"When did you the speaker and tracker?"

"Before I arrived. I had time."

"Good to see that Faith likes the necklace," Sunset said from the doorway, leaning against it.

Faith and Sonata looked at the doorway and looked at Sunset.

"Well, yeah," Sonata said back.

Sunset shook her head with a smile on her face.

"We got to get going. Come outside and I believe there's one more surprise for Faith," Sunset said as she left the room.

"One more surprise? What is it," Faith asked.

Sonata looked at Faith, "Well, now that you know about us, you need a guardian."

"Okay. So?"

"Well, the girls have decided that I will be your guardian."

Faith gasped, and squealed, and hugged Sonata. Sonata let out a short laugh.

"I take it your happy?"

"What do you think? Of course, I'm happy."

"Well, I'm glad."

Faith let go of Sonata with a happy smile on her face.

"Let's get going, Faith."

"Okay."

Faith grabbed her book and followed Sonata outside the room.

Sunset and Sonata transformed into their Autobot Pretender modes, Dusk picking Faith up into her hands. Dusk and Shimmer hummed as they speed ran to Dazzle's and Blaze's signal, shifting into their larger form once they were away from the town, Dusk holding Faith close to her chest.

* * *

**With Team Prime**

It was a trap. Again.

The Decepticons waited till the ground bridge closed then attacked. Team Prime was fighting with all they got and watched their backs, remembering what had happened last time. The Autobots, as usual, getting the upper hand.

That is until Megatron appeared and started to attack. Megatron made his way up to Optimus. Arcee turned around and saw Megatron becoming up behind Optimus as the drone Optimus was fighting tired to keep him distracted.

"Optimus behind you," Acree yelled.

Arcee got punched in the face by a drone which she quickly shot in the chest. Optimus, not bothering to turn around, dodged right as Megatron's blade cut his soldier in half by his left arm sideways.

Megatron looked as his drone falls to the ground before looking at Optimus who was staring right back. Optimus took out his blade from his right hand as both of them got in a fighting stance.

Megatron charged at Optimus as Optimus stayed where he was until the last moment. Optimus dodged Megatron's attack and gave him a punch to the side. Megatron turned and punched Optimus in the chest. Optimus stepped back a couple feet cause of the force of the impact.

Megatron swung his blade at Optimus but Optimus rolled left, out of the way. Megatron turned as Optimus swung his blade at Megatron, but Megatron blocked it with his blade causing both of them to look at each other with narrowed optics.

The drones managed to get the other Autobots together in one place, right where the Decepticons wanted to be. Megatron glanced behind Optimus and smirked before looking back at Optimus.

Megatron shapely moved his blade right and kneed Optimus in the chest, then upper cutter him, and did a round kick to the side. The force of the knee to the chest, upper cutter to the face, and the round kick to the side made Optimus stumble back to his team. His team caught him before he fell backward.

Megatron walked up in front of his drones as they circled the Autobots. Megatron still had the smirk on his face.

"We just keep you there and boom. You're gone," Megatron said.

The Autobots looked at each other before turning around and saw a bomb counting down. They turn back around and glared at Megatron for the dirty trick who just laughed.

The Autobots got ready to fight when blaster fire came from the right side. Turning, the Autobots smile when they saw Dazzle and Blaze. They stopped firing and put their rights hands to their sides, but still kept them in blaster mode.

Megatron growled.

"Who are you," Megatron growled out.

Both femmes looked at each other and gave a laugh before looking back a Megatron.

Blaze sang in a voice that the Decepticons remembered.

_"Ha. So can I."_

Dazzle sang in a voice that the Decepticons also remembered.

_"You want to win this so?"_

Megatron gasp and yelled out, "You two are part of the four who saved the Autobots the last time!"

The Pretender femmes laughed.

Dazzle took a step forward and said, "I'm Dazzle."

Blaze took a step forward and said, "I'm Blaze."

"We are here to help the Autobots," Dazzle said.

"And help them we shall," Blaze said.

Both Pretenders started attacking again.

Decepticons ran at them, but Dazzle and Blaze knew that they would do that. Taking out their blades, they killed the Decepticons who got near them. With one final blast, killing the nearest Decepticon, they turned their blasters into blades and attacked that way. The Autobots joined in the fight to try and get to Dazzle and Blaze.

Megatron, having enough, went straight up to Blaze, grab her arm, and swung her to the Autobots.

"Whoa," Blaze yelled out as she stumbled to the Autobots. Arcee and Bumblebee help Blaze get up.

"Slag-head," Blaze cursed out.

Dazzle tried to attack Megatron, but Megatron saw her and did the same to her he did to Blaze. Optimus and Bulkhead help Dazzle get up.

"Scrap-head," Dazzle cursed out.

Blaze walked up to Dazzle.

Megatron walked up to them and pointed his cannon at them, mostly Dazzle and Blaze. Before he could fire though, a blast hit his arm, making his arm move and making the blast hit three of his Decepticons.

Megatron, his Decepticons, the Autobots, and Dazzle and Blaze turned and saw the other two, Shimmer Prime and Dusk.

Shimmer had her blaster out and had it pointed at Megatron. Dusk had her blaster out but had it at her side. The both of them looked at each other and smiled.

Dusk sang in a voice that the Decepticons remembered.

_"I can beat you."_

Shimmer sang in a voice that the Decepticons also remembered.

_"Not if we win it first."_

Megatron growled yet again. "You two are also part of the four who saved the Autobots the last time," he growled out.

Dusk answered him, "Well, yeah. I'm Dusk."

Shimmer put down her blaster, "And I'm Shimmer. I am the leader of the Auto Sirens."

The Decepticons looked at her in shock. Them shocked was just what Shimmer wanted to happen. While their shock distracted them, Shimmer yelled out an order.

"NOW!"

The Auto Sirens and Autobots took that as a sign to start attacking. And attack they did.

Unbeknownst to them, only to Dusk and Shimmer, Faith was running right to the bomb. Faith stopped at the bomb, she got on her knees, crawled under it, then got on her back.

Faith looked up, "Wow. Lots of wires. Big wires."

Optimus attacked Megatron as the others attacked the drones. Dusk attacked the drones near the bomb so they can't notice Faith and so Faith can deactivate the bomb without being disturbed.

Megatron swung his blade at Optimus, aiming for his head only to have it blocked by Shimmers blade. Megatron looked at her.

"So, you're a Prime. I don't remember a femme Prime being alive," Megatron mused.

Shimmers optics narrowed at him. You couldn't see the bottom half of her face cause her battle mask was on.

"Well, now you know, Decepticon creep," Shimmer spoke.

Shimmer then shapely moved her blade away before round kicking Megatron in the chest. She gave him an uppercut to his face. She then did a spin, having her leg out, hitting the back of Megatron's legs, making Megatron fall on his back.

Optimus looked at her, "Thank you."

Shimmer looked at him, "Your welcome."

Megatron growled before getting on his side. He did a spin, having his leg out, hitting Optimus and Shimmer, then got on his knees before getting up. Shimmer and Optimus rolled to their sides before getting up.

"We'll talk later," Optimus said.

"I'll hold ya to it," Shimmer said back.

Both of them attacked Megatron when he started to attack them.

"Dusk, how much time is on the bomb," Dazzle yelled out.

Megatron looked at Dazzle before looking at Dusk. Sonata ran up to the bomb and checked. She looked back at them.

"1 minute and 30 seconds."

"We need to fall back," Optimus yelled out.

Dusk and Shimmer looked at him and yelled "NO!", making the others looked at them in shock and surprise.

Megatron looked at both of them in wonder. Shimmer decided to get Faith in hurry up.

Shimmer looked at the bomb, "Faith! Hurry! Only 1 minute and 25 seconds left!"

The other Autobots and Dazzle and Blaze, except Dusk, optics widen in understanding that someone was trying to deactivate the bomb.

Faith looked up at the wires, "Okay. Okay. Okay. Which one? Which one?"

Megatron smirked, "Decepticons! Fall back."

The Decepticons fall back has the Autobots and Auto Sirens looked at the bomb. Faith looked up and something caught her eye.

"That one," Faith said as she spotted the main wire which was a big red wire. Faith got up and started to climb the wires until she got to the top.

"Faith, what are you doing," Dusk asked as she kneeled down.

"Almost there. Almost there," Faith whispered.

Faith got to the top.

Dusk looked at the timer on top, "15 seconds."

Faith walked on the wire across from the wire.

"6 seconds. Faith, whatever your doing do it now," Dusk yelled at the last part.

Faith jumped and grabbed the red wire causing it to fall with her. The timer stopped.

"I did it," Faith yelled.

Dusk let out a sigh of relief. The others cheered. Optimus and Shimmer let out a sigh of relief and a little chuckle. Shimmer put away her battle mask. Faith crawled out from underneath it. Dusk held her hand out and Faith got on after she stood up.

"You did it," Dusk said. Faith smiled.

Dusk got up and turned around. The Autobots were shocked. Optimus looked at Shimmer.

"A human youngling," Optimus asked.

Shimmer looked at him, "The only one we know so far with the mind of an adult."

Optimus looked at her, then at Faith, who the others were thanking for saving them and fighting alongside them.

"You will soon. Raf is smart for someone his age."

Shimmer chuckled, "I have something to ask of you?"

Optimus looked at her, "And is it?"

Shimmer smiled, "For us to stay at your base. An abandoned building can only do so much."

Optimus smiled a rare smile, "You don't have to ask."

Optimus turned back to the others and called for a ground bridge. When it appeared, all of them went through.


	7. Tour, Love Starting, And New Enemy

**On the Nemesis**

Megatron walked to the control room in anger. He just got back from Knockout's Med Bay cause of Optimus and that Shimmer Prime. His first plan to kill the Autobots and their human _friends_. His next plan was to use the Autobots as bait to get those Auto Sirens to come out. But they saw right through his plan and saved them. Not to mention their human alley was able to stop their bomb.

How did a human know how to stop a Cybertronian bomb?

Megatron walked through the door when it open for him. He went to his chair, his seat, his throne, and sat down. He looked at Soundwave.

"Soundwave."

At his master's call, Soundwave turned and looked at Megatron.

"Soundwave, I want you to find this Dusk, Dazzle, and Blazes files. I want to know all about them. But most of all, I want Shimmer Prime's file. I want to know everything about her. Where she was created? Where did she work? Where did she learn to fight? But mostly, how she became a femme Prime?"

Soundwave nodded and turned around.

"And this."

Soundwave turned and looked at Megatron again.

"Their human alley. Find out who she is, how smart she is, and whatever else is about her."

Soundwave nodded, turned around, and got to work in pleasing his master even though deep down inside, it killed him to do so.

* * *

**At Autobot Base**

The Autobots and Auto Sirens walked through the ground bridge. The ground bridge closed when everyone was though. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee walked up to their chargers as Optimus walked up to Ratchet. The Auto Sirens looked at their surroundings. It was big and when they looked around, they saw a lot of technology.

Faith, who was sitting on Dusk's shoulder, looked around with wonder and awe.

Ratchet looked at the Auto Sirens and saw Faith.

"A human! How did you get a human mixed up in all this," Ratchet yelled.

Before Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze could talk back to him, Dusk growled a dangerous, low growl. Dusk handed Faith to Dazzle, who was standing right next to her, before charging at Ratchet.

Ratchet let out a shout of surprise as he was pushed against the wall with Dusk's right hand as her left became a blade. She held the blade to Ratchet's neck.

"Don't ever yell like that to Faith. Even about her. She is my charge and I will not stand for this kind of behavior towards her."

Dusk stepped back and put her blade away, "And she saved our lives and your friends as well. Want to know? Ask your friends cause I won't tell you."

Dusk turned around and walked back to her friends. Dazzle looked at Shimmer.

"And I thought Blaze was scary when she was angry," Dazzle commented.

Blaze looked at her, annoyed, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed except Ratchet, Optimus, and Shimmer. Optimus and Shimmer chuckled while Ratchet did a nervous laugh.

The Dazzling Sunsets then told them about how they are Cybertronians, thanks to Primus. They were a little nervous about telling them that they were evil once before, but the Autobots pushed that to the side and told them that they didn't care cause they saved them twice and proved that they were good. Even humans did the same thing. When they were done, they told how they meet Faith. The Autobots were angry that Faith's family would be so controlling to her like that but were shocked to find she was smart like Raf.

Even the humans were. Raf was glad that there was someone like him he knew of, but he wouldn't stop glancing at Faith and Faith couldn't stop glancing at him. And both Autobots and Auto Sirens saw them do it but kept quiet so they wouldn't embarrass them both.

For now at least.

The Auto Sirens were happy. Finally.

They had friends how didn't judge them cause of their past. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity didn't judge them cause they forgive them. They wished they were here to see this, but for their own good, they shouldn't know at the moment. But if something called for them to know, then they will tell them.

* * *

**Back on the Nemesis**

Soundwave looked at the screen in hidden shock, awe, and wonder. There were no files on the Auto Sirens. None. But the human was another matter. Soundwave was able to find the file of the human, but as soon as he did, it vanished.

It seems those Auto Sirens were good on hiding their tracks.

Soundwave heard Megatron come up to him for a report. Soundwave turned to Megatron.

"Soundwave, what did you find?"

Soundwave showed Megatron that no file on the Autobots existed. Then he showed he found the file on the human, but it vanished without a trace before he had a chance to download it.

Megatron growled, "Are you meaning to tell me that there's nothing on those _Auto Sirens_ and there was a film about the human but it vanished?"

Soundwave nodded. Megatron turned away.

"It seems the Auto Sirens thought about erasing their and their human friend's files would stop us from learning about them. I, however, tend to find out what they are hiding. Soundwave...," Megatron turned back to Soundwave, "Go do something else. I need to be alone to think."

Soundwave nodded then left, not seeing Megatron giving him a cruel, sinister, and evil smirk that meant only one thing: Murder.

But Soundwave didn't just rely on his sight to be the great fighter that he is, but also his feeling. He knew that he was living on a clock around Megatron, and Megatron gets to decided when that clock hit zero and Soundwave knew he had to do something before then.

Because when that clock hits zero to Megatron, Soundwave will have outlived his use.

That was Megatron saw a beeping red light on the console and walked over to it.

Soundwave made his way to his quarters when he felt someone bump into him. Turning, he saw that it was Barricade, one of the few mechs who didn't seem to fear Soundwave at all.

"Soundwave, forgive me for running into you. I was distracted by something that was bothering me," Barricade says.

Soundwave turned his head to the side in a silent question.

"Don't bother, Soundwave. I just need to think about something. Now if you excuse me."

Barricade than walked past him and into his quarters. Under his mask, Soundwave raised an optic before going inside his quarters which was two doors away from Barricades.

Sitting down on his berth, Soundwave replayed the song the Auto Sirens sang when they first attacked the Decepticons. Soundwave could tell that this song was about choices and to be honest, he wasn't scared of failing Megatron, he was afraid of Megatron finding out that one of his most loyal followers wasn't so loyal.

Barricade sighed as he walked down to his bedroom. Blackout, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Starscream all teased him about having an Autobot has a little brother and he had enough and left to go to his room.

Stepping into his room and shutting the door, Barricade walked over and sat on his berth. He thought about the song the femme Autobots sung when they first attacked. The sung kept repeating in his head. The femme he was fighting, Dusk, was a good fighter but he managed to starch her in the chest deep. Some words from the song the Auto Sirens sang was in his head.

_Me and you, you and me, we don't have to see who is better.  
You think we don't have to be one in the same thing.  
Oh, everything's wrong with a little competition.  
Are you afraid of failing your master?!_

Those words kept repeating in his head. He wondered if becoming a Decepticon was a good idea. He remembered the look on his little brother's face. The face that was a mixture of fear and betrayal. Barricade couldn't get the look out of his head. To be honest, he was protective of Bumblebee, but his fear of Megatron was too great to deify him.

Just then, Megatron's voice came over the inter-comm, telling everyone to get to the command center.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots gave a tour of the base to the Auto Sirens when they were done telling their story. Bumblebee gave Dusk a tour. Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, and Jack were giving Dazzle a tour. Optimus gave Shimmer a tour. Raf stayed in the control room to keep an eye on things since Ratchet is giving Blaze a tour of the base. Faith stayed with Raf.

Raf looked at Faith from his spot on the couch. Faith was looking around, looking at everything with awe.

Raf smirked, "I did the same thing when I first met the Autobots."

Faith turned around and looked at Raf, "Speaking of which, how did you meet the Autobots? You guys didn't tell us how you did."

Raf laughed, "You right, we didn't."

Raf patted the spot next to him on the couch. Faith smiled and walked up and sat down.

"I met the Autobots the day after I saw them. You see, Jack was being chased by Decepticons cause on he was sitting on Arcee, who was in vehicle mode and at the time didn't know she was an Autobot. Arcee drove off a ledge and landed where I was. I was currently playing with my mini remote control car when he appeared. Decepticons appeared and transformed making Arcee transform. She fought against them when Bumblebee appeared and helped her. Bumblebee stepped on the remote control car making turn his head to me. He said he was sorry and I forgave him. How I can understand Bumblebee? Don't know. I'm just glad I do.

Anyway, a Decepticon knocked Bumblebee down to the ground was about to blast him when I yelled 'Leave him alone'. They turned to me and Jack and started toward us. Jack and I ran to some pipe and hide. A Decepticon reached in for us and Bumblebee pulled them back. Bumblebee asked if we were OK and I said yes. Jack and I ran down the pipe and got out of the other side. The next day, Arcee and Bumblebee picked us up from school and Miko caught Jack and Arcee together so Arcee brought her along. They took us here and we helped the Autobots since."

"Wow. I met the Auto Sirens by hearing them and walking up and watching them from my hiding spot. I was a bit scared of them but they were able to clam me down. After they saved me from falling into a basement."

Raf and Faith laughed. Faith looked at him.

"I'm glad that I know now that there is someone like me and is my friend and have friends that understand me," Faith says.

"Me too," Raf agrees.

Raf smiled and Faith smiled back.

Meanwhile, Dazzle, Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, and Jack all walked back the control room since they were done with the tour. Miko kept on talking about how boring school was. The Auto Sirens hadn't told the Autobots or their human friends that they are going to go to Jasper High tomorrow but decided to keep it as a surprise. They wanted to see the looks on their faces.

Dazzle leaned over to Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Is she always like that," Dazzle asked quietly as she pointed to Miko with a finger. Arcee nodded while saying 'yeah' while Bulkhead nodded saying 'yep'. Jack, overhearing, looked at them over his shoulder.

"Always," Jack said.

"Always what," Miko asked, overhearing Jack.

Miko turned to look at Jack but ended up tripping. Jack, leaned over and caught Miko before she landed face first in the floor. Jack helped Miko up.

"Thanks, Jack." Jack nodded.

Both continued to look at each other.

The chuckling of Dazzle, Arcee, and Bulkhead snapped them out of it and they quickly moved away from each other.

"Uh let's back to the control room," Miko said.

"Uh yeah," Jack said back.

Both ran off to the main room. Dazzle, Arcee, and Bulkhead looked at each other.

"Help me in planning on getting those two together," Dazzle asked.

Arcee and Bulkhead nodded. They planned to meet tomorrow and talk about their plan to get Miko and Jack together while thinking up some ideas on the way the control room.

During this, Blaze was with Ratchet, checking out his Med Bay.

"And this is my med bay," Ratchet said as he opened the doors.

Blaze peaked in.

"Whoa. Cool," Blaze said.

Ratchet did a small smirk as he watched Blaze look at his med bay in awe. Blaze looked at Ratchet with her own smirk.

"You know, I always wanted to grow up into someone who dealt with weapons, be a medic, or a singer. I always thought I would pick one, but it looks like I'm all three."

Ratchet's smirk widen, "Who knew you would be all three?"

"Only one would know. Primus himself."

Ratchet and Blaze laughed. Ratchet stopped laughing and closed the door just as Blaze stopped laughing. Ratchet looked at her.

"I got a room in the med bay for another medic. Would you like to fill that space?"

Blaze looked at him, "Yes, of course."

Ratchet smiled at that. Blaze looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You okay? I didn't think Dusk would do something like that."

Ratchet looked confused for about a second before realization crossed his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna be more nice to Faith so Dusk or Sonata doesn't do anything to me. I heard the threat in her voice."

"Dusk or Sonata is protective of her friends. I would say watch out for that, but you already saw what would happen if you didn't."

"I guess I did."

Both chuckled. Ratchet looked behind him, then looked back at Blaze.

"Let's head back to the control room."

"Yeah, let's go."

Both of them started to walk back to the main room. Ratchet and Blaze glanced at each other and thought, _Am I falling in love with her/_ _him?_

Meanwhile, Blaze and Bumblebee were walking together, chatting away.

"Thanks for showing me around, Bumblebee. Your base is ready great," Dusk said as she walked alongside Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked at her and smiled behind his mask.

"Your welcome, Dusk. It's the least I can do for saving us," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah right."

Bumblebee had a thoughtful look on his face before he turned and looked straight.

"Your very protective, aren't you?"

"Uh," Dusk said as she turned her head to him.

"Your very protective. I don't think anyone would do that to Ratchet with getting hit on the helm with a wench."

"Well, I may be, 'happy-go-lucky' as my friends say, but I can be protective when I want to be. No one messes with my friends or family. It's the way I am. It's the way Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze is too. When someone hurts one of us, they hurt them right back. Like how they are going to get back at the Decepticon who scratched me. He's gonna get hurt."

Bumblebee laughed, "I don't doubt it."

Dusk laughed alongside him, then stopped after a couple seconds.

"If someone pranks one of us, the others will prank them."

"If they do that, then if Sideswipe or Sunstreaker gets here they will have to listen to the threat."

"Let me guess? Their pranksters," Dusk asked as she walked ahead a couple steps before walking backward.

"Yeah."

"Well, they better listen or AHHH," Dusk didn't finish what she was saying she tripped over her own foot. Bumblebee reached out and caught her. Both looked at each other's optics. Bumblebee helped her up before both started walking to the main room, blushing.

During this, Shimmer was walking beside Optimus as they headed back to the control room.

Shimmer looked at Optimus, "What to know something?"

Optimus turned to her, "What?"

"I think Primus gave us knowledge of your race, _our_ race I should say, so we wouldn't have trouble learning while helping you Autobots win this war."

"What makes you say that?"

"We know things out of the blue about your, _our_ , race."

"I think he did and I don't mind."

Shimmer smiled before frowning, turning her head away, and stop walking. Optimus stopped next to her with a worried look in his optics.

"Shimmer? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just," Shimmer sighed, "even though Primus picked me to be the leader of the Auto Sirens, I wonder if he chose right."

"What do you mean," Optimus asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I mean, I used to be evil in the past, hurt others, broke them down, tore their friendships apart. I don't why you Autobots moved past that and just accepted us."

Optimus grabbed Shimmers shoulders and turned her to look at him.

"Shimmer, you may think that way to yourself, but we don't. You and your friends proved to be good. The way you spoke of your past also states your good. Primus chose you for a reason. Let go of your past and move on. It will just get in your way. But know this, never forget who you are at spark or heart."

Shimmer smiled at Optimus's words and hugged him. Optimus returned the hug.

"Thank you, Optimus."

"Your one of us. I want to help you."

Both of them broke away from the hug and started walking back the control room, smiling secretly.

Back in the control room, Raf was on his laptop as he showed Faith what to do if she had to help around the base. Dazzle, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, and Miko came in. Raf and Faith looked up.

"Hey," both of them said.

"Hey," the five said back.

Blaze and Ratchet came in next.

"Hey Blaze," Faith said.

"Hey back," Blaze said to her.

"Hi Ratchet," Raf said.

"Raf," Ratchet said to him.

Bumblebee and Dusk came in.

"Bumblebee," Raf said as he got up and ran to his guardian.

"Dusk," Faith said as she did the same thing Raf did, but only to her guardian. Optimus and Shimmer were the last ones who came in. Everyone nodded to them in greeting.

Dusk held her hand out to Faith and Faith got on. Dusk stood up and brought Faith close to her face.

"Hey, Faith, want to sing?"

Faith looked up at her and smiled. Dusk Comm-Link Shimmer, Blaze, and Dazzle as she looked at them.

_"Hey girls, Faith wants to sing."_

The three looked at Dusk and Faith. The other Autobots knew they were talking with their Comm-Link, so they just watched them.

 _"What song,"_ Blaze asked.

Dusk looked at Faith, "Which one?"

Faith motioned Dusk to come closer. She whispered the name of the song into Dusk's ear. Dusk smiled and repeated the name to her friends who nodded. The four of them walked until they were in front of the Autobots. Shimmer turned to them.

"Faith wants to sing a song and we decided to join in."

The Autobots nodded as Dusk gave Faith a microphone from her sub-space. They started to sing.

Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze-  
 _Whoa, oh, oh._  
 _Whoa, oh, oh._  
 _Whoa, oh, oh._  
 _Whoa._

Dusk and Faith-  
 _I'm waking up to ash and dust._  
 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._  
 _I'm breathing in the chemicals._  
 _(inhale) (exhale)_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._   
_This is it, the apocalypse._   
_Whoa._

All- _  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones!_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow!_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

Shimmer, Dazzle, and Blaze-  
 _I raise my flags, don my clothes._  
 _It's a revolution, I suppose._  
 _We're painted red to fit right in._  
 _Whoa._

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._   
_This is it, the apocalypse._   
_Whoa._

All- _  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones!_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow!_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died._   
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside._

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones!_   
_Enough to make my systems blow!_   
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_   
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_   
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_   
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

The Autobots and humans were silent before they started clapping. The Auto Sirens and Faith nodded their head in thanks. Optimus looked at Shimmer who looked right back at him. The moment was shattered when the Autobot man computer, Teletraan 1, beeped. Walking over to it, Ratchet typed in a few words and something popped up.

"We are getting a message," Ratchet said out loud.

"Answer it," Optimus ordered, going into Prime mode.

Ratchet answered it.

 _"Hey, you guys listening down there. There has to be some bot in the base,"_ a voice said.

"Jackie! Man, it's good to hear your voice," Bulkhead said happily.

_"Yours to you old bucket-head."_

"Wheeljack, are you landing on Earth or just calling to talk," Ratchet said in a gruff voice.

_"Loosen up old-timer. Yes, I'm landing on Earth. Hopeful in one piece."_

"What do you mean, Wheeljack," Miko asked.

_"Do you hear the firing over on this end?_ _"_

The sound of firing was heard on the other end.

"Yes, Wheeljack. We hear it," Ratchet said.

_"I got about 10 drones on my tail-pipe."_

"Wheeljack, are you saying you can't deal with some drones," Bulkhead said, shocked.

_"These aren't like the drones on Earth, Bulk. They are stronger and not to mention mindless. They were built by some Decepticon. Don't know who, but I can tell you one thing."_

"And that is," Optimus pressed.

_"Whoever the Decepticon is, they sure do know how to build drones that are stronger and tougher."_

"When will you be arriving," Arcee asked.

_"In about 5 minutes. This is my landing location. See you bots soon."_

The connection broke off.

"Ratchet, bridge us to Wheeljacks location. Auto Sirens, I think it's best you came with us. Bulkhead and Arcee, come with me."

"Got it." Ratchet opened up a ground bridge.

"Autobots, Roll Out!"

The three Autobots and Auto Sirens ran into the ground bridge.

* * *

**At Wheeljacks Location**

The ground bridge opened up and the Autobots came out. The ground bridge closed behind them.

"Autobots, stay alert. We got to get to Wheeljacks location."

"Got it."

The Autobots and Auto Sirens started walking.

Dusk looked at Shimmer.

"What do we do if things go south," Dusk asked.

"We sing," Shimmer answered.

"What song," Blaze asked.

" _'Under Our Spell'_ ," Dazzle said. The other three looked at her.

"We haven't sung it in a while. Besides, I think it would be best to use against the drones if we have to."

"Good idea, Dazzle. I will nod to you three signaling we need to sing."

"You got it," the three said back to her.

"Optimus there," they heard Arcee shout.

Looking up at where Arcee was pointing, they saw a ship trying to land with 10 ten things flying behind it.

"I take that as Wheeljacks ship," Shimmer said.

"Autobots, we got to get to the place where Wheeljack is landing," Optimus said before he raced forward.

The others following behind. When they got there, Wheeljack was attacking drones that were pitch black. Optimus turned to them and nodded. Racing forward, the Autobots and Auto Sirens attacked.

* * *

**At the _Nemesis_**

The Decepticons stood in front of there Master, wanting to know why he wanted them.

"My Lord, why did you send for us," Blackout asked.

"Cause Decepticons, an ally of ours is arriving. A very powerful ally," Megatron said with an evil smirk.

"And who is this 'very powerful ally' Lord Megatron'," Dreadwing asked.

Megatrons smirk widen.

"Mega Power is coming. She just contacted me a little while ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sung is "Radioactive - Imagine Dragons".


	8. Origins Of Mega Power

**On the _Nemesis_**

Every Decepticon gasped.

"Mega Power! You're letting Mega Power come here to Earth and join us! Do you know how powerful she is," Starscream yelled.

"Yes, I do Starscream. She has the strength of a Prime but has the skills of a gladiator. Master of stealth and sabotage. Not to mention her skills at creating drones. She will be a great ally," Megatron states.

Every Decepticon stepped up.

"We will follow your choice, I will ready every Decepticon on the _Nemesis_ for Mega Power's arrival," Dreadwing said.

"Do it. Now Go," Megatron ordered.

Every Decepticon turned around and just got to the door before Megatron called out.

"Starscream!"

The Decepticons stopped as Starscream answered his Master, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron smirked, "Try not to get Mega Power angry like last time. You don't want to end up having to sit in the Med Bay again due to losing an arm and both legs, would you?"

Starscream shuttered at the memory as the other Decepticons chuckled quietly. "Y..yes Lord Megatron. I shall try not to anger Mega Power like last time."

The Decepticons left the room. Megatron smirked.

"To bad Mega Power doesn't know who she really is. And by the time she finds out, she will be dead."

Megatron laughed evilly.

* * *

**The Autobots**

As soon as Wheeljack leaves the JackHammer, the pitch black drones transform and start attacking him.

"Come on, you pieces of scrap metal. Come and get me," Wheeljack said as he pulled his swords out and his battle mask came on.

The drone closest to him fired and Wheeljack jumped out of the way. He slashed the drones arm with the blaster off, but it did nothing and just kept trying to attack him. He didn't see a drone come up behind him until it was too late. It hit Wheeljack on the back hard, making him fall to the ground. Wheeljack groaned as he heard a blaster warm up from behind him.

He prepared himself for the pain when he suddenly hears a voice called out, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The drone was blasted away from Wheeljack, destroying the drone, causing Wheeljack to turn to his side, watching as Shimmer walked up.

"Glad, I blasted the con," Shimmer said as held a hand out for Wheeljack to take.

Taking her hand, Wheeljack asked, "Who are you?"

Shimmer pulled Wheeljack up and said, "Not now. Cons first, answer later."

Wheeljack nodded in agreement, "Right."

Wheeljack picked up his sword that fell out of his hand when he was hit, "Let's kick some Decepticon tail-pipe."

"I'm right with ya," Shimmer said.

Both of them charged and attacked the surrounding drones.

Acree was fighting one clone, Dusk and Bumblebee were teaming up against two drones, Wheeljack took on the drone that fired on him first when he exited the JackHammer, Bulkhead was fighting against a drone, Dazzle was fighting with blades with one drone, Blaze was fighting with blasters with one drone, Optimus and Shimmer were fighting back to back against the two that went after them.

Unknown to the Autobots and Auto Sirens, a figure was sitting on a ledge on the 50 feet tall rock around them.

The figure was clearing female by her structure, sitting with one leg hanging down and the other bent up. Her elbow was leaning on her knee and her head was leaning against her hand as she watched the Autobots fight the drones like it was entertainment, smiling.

"Well, well, well, looks like the rumors of Optimus being here on Earth was true. Good. The tougher the Bot, the harder they fall. It's also more fun to bring them down," she said, lifting her head up from her hand to take in the sight of Optimus fighting.

Arcee threw a punch a the drone, only for the drone to grab her arm and though her 20 yards away. Acree landed, looked at the drone, glared at it before running at it. The drone fired at her, but Arcee dodged the blast. Arcee took out her blaster and ran on the rocks, jumped off them and pointed her blaster at the drone which was an inch away and fired, blasting the drones head off. Dusk and Bumblebee activated their blasters and fired the drones heads off as well as spotting a hole in the two drones chest.

The figure noticed this and shook her head. She raised her left wrist to the mouth and spoke into the mic hidden within it.

"Drones, come out of hiding and attack," she ordered.

20 more drones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the Autobots and Auto Sirens, making them go in a circle. The figure smirked and laughed in delight.

"Got you Autobots now. What are you going to do to get out of this situation you've found yourself in," she said to herself.

"What we gonna do, Prime? Fight our way out? Cause these Drones won't let us leave in one piece. And they are stronger than the Megatron's drones that you fight. These guy's don't feel pain, they don't have a spark, and they just keep coming at you until you get them or they get you," Wheeljack said.

"Then we will just have to get them to get blast each other into pieces," Shimmer said.

Shimmer looked at Optimus and Optimus looked at her and nodded his head. Shimmer turned her head to her team and nodded her head. Dusk, Blaze, and Dazzle nodded back.

The Auto Sirens stepped up. The figure narrowed her blood red eyes at them.

"Now who are they," she said to herself.

The Auto Sirens started to sing, making the Autobots look at them, seeing that they were going to help them out by using their power.

Auto Sirens-  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_  
 _You didn't know that you fell!_  
 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_

Shimmer and Dazzle-  
 _Now that you're under our spell._  
 _Blindsided by the beat._  
 _Standing up straight, following your orders._  
 _You didn't know that you fell._

At, _'You didn't know that you fell'_ , the drones start to shake. Their blasters fell to their sides. The drones turn towards each other and away from the Autobots. The drones pointed their blasters at each other. The figure optics widen slightly at this, confused as to why her drones weren't listening to her orders, and she says, "What?".

Blaze and Dusk-  
 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh._

Shimmer and Dazzle-  
 _Now you've fallen under our spell._

Blaze and Dusk-  
 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh._

10 drones started to fire at each other, about 5 drones take out their blades and slashed at each other, and other 5 go to hand-to-hand combat. Wheeljack's optics widen and he whispered, "How are they doing that?" because he never saw this before.

Auto Sirens-  
 _We've got the music, makes you move it._  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it._  
 _We say "fight", you say "how much?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky._

_We've got the music, makes you move it._   
_Got the song that makes you lose it._   
_We say "fight", you say "how much?"_   
_Put your hands up to the sky!_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_   
_You didn't know that you fell!_   
_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_   
_Now that you're under our spell!_

The figure's eyes widen as 9 drones fall down, offline for good. She watched as her drones fought each other without her giving any orders that they should. It was like they didn't listen to her anymore. She straightens up a bit more, realizing what the Auto Sirens were doing to her drones. "They're making my drones fight each other," she whispered.

Shimmer and Dazzle-  
 _Listen to the sound of our voices._

Blaze and Dusk-  
 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh._

Shimmer and Dazzle-  
 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice._

Blaze and Dusk-  
 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh._

Shimmer and Dazzle-  
 _Captured in the web of our song._

Blaze and Dusk-  
 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh._

Shimmer and Dazzle-  
 _Soon you'll all be fighting each other!_

Blaze and Dusk-  
 _Oh, whoa, oh._

3 drones blast each other's heads off. 2 drones stab each other. 2 drones grabbed each other's power core in the other's chest and ripped it out. All 7 drop offline, never to rise again.

Auto Sirens-  
 _We've got the music, makes you move it._  
 _Got the song that makes you lose it._  
 _We say "fight", you say "how much?"_  
 _Put your hands up to the sky._

_We've got the music, makes you move it._   
_Got the song that makes you lose it._   
_We say "fight", you say "how much?"_   
_Put your hands up to the sky!_

A drone with a blaster looks at a drone that has a blade out. Both look at each other. The one with the blaster starts firing at the one with the blade. The one with the blade blocks the blast with his blade.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_   
_You didn't know that you fell!_   
_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_   
_Now that you're under our spell!_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_   
_You didn't know that you fell!_   
_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!_   
_Now that you're under our-_

Both runs to each other, the one with the blaster blasting the others head off while the other stabbed the one with the blaster in the chest. Both fell, never to rise to follow orders again.

Shimmer-  
 _-Spell._

The last one aimed it's blaster to its head and blasted it's own head off. It fell down offline, never to get up again. Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk look around at what they did. Shimmer turned and looked at the Autobots.

"We're Sirens. We can do anything as long it's not evil or selfish gain," Shimmer said.

"Well, that explains why the drones did what they did when you four started to sing," Wheeljack said as the Autobots walked up to them.

Optimus walked up to a drone and bent down and picked a metal plate up before getting up. Optimus looked at the metal plate. In the sunlight, Optimus saw the letters 'M' and 'P'. Optimus gasped drawing the others attention to him.

"What is it, Optimus? What's wrong," Dazzle asked.

"Mega Power," Optimus said, reading the letters on the metal plate. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee all gasp.

"SHE'S HERE," the three yelled out.

Bumblebee did loud beeps, clicks, and whirls, but it was clear that he said the same thing the other's said. Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze, Dusk, and Wheeljack ask at the same time, "Who's Mega Power".

The figure smirked before laughing out loud while getting up, making the Autobots and Auto Sirens look at her.

"So, you remember me," the figure said while she jumps down into the shadows.

"I'm glad you do, Optimus," the figure continued, stepping out of the shadows to reveal a black, red, silver, grey, and purple Decepticon femme.

"Lita," Optimus said, looking the female con with emotion that he doesn't show on his face that much anymore.

The femme con growled, "I told you a thousand times already. My name is Mega Power! Not Lita. Not Lita Prime! MEGA POWER!"

Wheeljack's, Shimmer's, Dazzle's, Blaze's, and Dusk's optics widen at that. Optimus stepped forward, one step towards Mega Power.

"Your wrong. The Decepticons did something to you. You don't remember who you are. Your..." Optimus didn't get to finish cause Mega Power interrupted him, snorting loudly with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know what your gonna say. _'Your an Autobot. The Decepticons kidnapped you when you were 6 years old.'_ or this one, _'They brainwashed you.'_ Oh, and the one you always use, _'You're my daughter'_."

Wheeljack, Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk gasp at that.

Mega Power scoffed, "Do you honestly believe that I will fall for that?"

"I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth!"

"Oh, mute it, Optimus! Give it up! I'm not falling for it! Ever!"

With that, Mega Power transformed her left hand into a blaster and fired at Optimus. Optimus rolled right, where his team was and stood in front of them. The Autobots and Auto Sirens got ready to dodge when Mega Power pointed her blaster at them. Mega Power's blaster warmed up and was about to fire when she suddenly raised her right hand to her right ear.

"Who is this! It better be some con important or high rank cause I was just about to fire at some Autobots!"

Mega Power looked angry for a second before her angry face turned to a shocked face.

"SIRE! Forgive me, I didn't know it was you."

Mega Power glared at the Autobots, a glared that said, 'If you move or speak, I'll blast you'.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Mega Power turned her blaster into a servo again while putting her right hand down.

"You Autobots are lucky my Sire interrupted me, or I would have blasted you all," Mega Power then smirked, "But just because I have to leave, that doesn't mean I can't leave a present."

Mega Power moved her right arm in front of her and pressed a button on a panel with her left hand. Metal on the drones sides popped off to reveal bombs, 1 minute and going down. The Autobots and Auto Sirens looked at the bombs, then at Mega Power when she laughed. A ground bridge opened up next to her.

"See yeah around Autobots," Mega Powervexclaimed as she ran through the ground bridge the Deceipsons opened for her. The ground bridge closed behind her.

"LITA," Optimus yelled and was going to follow her before Bulkhead grabbed his shoulder.

"Optimus, you can't! We know you want to and so do we, but if we don't get out of here then we will never get a chance to save her from whatever they did to her," Bulkhead said to him.

Optimus turned and looked at him and knew he was right.

"Autobot and Auto Sirens, run!"

Following Optimus's order, every bot started running. Optimus Comm-Linked Ratchet, "Ratchet, open a ground bridge, now!"

The ground bridge appeared and the Autobots and Auto Sirens went in it just as the bombs exploded.

* * *

**Back At The Autobot Base**

When all the everybot was though, Ratchet closed the ground bridge just as a bit of the blast came through. The bots breathed out a sigh of relief, except Optimus, who was looking down. Ratchet caught sight of this.

"Optimus, you okay. What happened," Ratchet asked worriedly.

Everyone's eyes or optics were on Optimus. June and Agent Fowler just got here a couple minutes after the Autobots and Auto Sirens went to help Wheeljack to be filled in and decided to talk with Faith.

"She's here," Optimus said.

"What?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet and the look must have told him cause Ratchet then looked upset.

"Oh, her," Ratchet mumbled.

Dazzle had enough of being kept in the dark, "Hey, uuh, I don't know about you, but the 5 of us are in the dark here. 10 if you count our human friends."

Optimus looked at his team, minis Wheeljack, and they nodded. Optimus sighed.

"I guess all of you deserve the right to know. And since she is here, your gonna find out anyway," Optimus walked up to the main computer and typed something in, "I will start from the beginning."

* * *

**On The _Nemesis_**

Mega Power walked into the room. When she did, drones immediately backed away from her, making her chuckle in an evil way, making the drones shivered in fear. Mega Power took out her left blade, making the drones back up even more. A voice made her look up.

"It seems the drones remember you quite well, Mega Power," Megatron said as he got off his throne and walked to Mega Power.

Mega Power smirked and said, "It seems they do. All your drones, leave so my Sire and I can talk."

She retracted her blade, making the drones sigh in relief. Mega Power looked at them. She then yelled at them, making them jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE! LEAVE BEFORE I OFFLINE YOU!"

Her yelling echoed throughout the vessel. The drones, fearing for their lives, ran out of the room. Mega Power laughed.

"It will always please me to see them run."

"It seems you didn't change a bit."

"No, Sire. I didn't."

"Now tell me, why were you fighting Autobots when I Comm-Linked you?"

"Shockwave gave me some drones that he made to test them. They sucked so I improved them and made them stronger and follow only my orders. There mindless and follow orders. They got a power core, not a spark. I used them to track a lone wrecker here. He must have called the Autobots and because they came and helped him. When they were surrounded, four Autobot femmes walked up and started to sing. Their singing made the drones turn on each other and started to blast, stab, and punch each other.

When they were done singing, the drones were destroyed and I revealed myself when Optimus said my name, reading my name off of a metal plate. He started saying all those things again, but I'm no fool to believe him. I was just about to blast them when you Comm-Linked. Before left, I activated the failsafe within the drones. I ran through the ground bridge after that. I know those Autobots are still alive cause they had a minute head start."

"Yes, the Autobots always manage to survive somehow," Megatron paused, "Four femmes. It seems you met the Auto Sirens too."

"Auto Sirens? That's what the four femmes call themselves? What a lousy name."

"Anyway, it's a great thing that you on your way here. With those knew Autobots, we have been having trouble."

"Trouble no more since I'm here."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'm going to my quarters."

Mega Power turned around and started walking away, "And Starscream better not bad mouth at me again or he will lose more than an arm and both legs than last time," Mega Power stopped at the door, "I like to take a couple hours off. Refuel my strength."

Mega Power turned to Megatron, "So when she gets here, for I know it's only a matter of time when she does, I will be able to fight her."

Mega Power left the room.

Megatron smirked, "Oh, believe me, you will. I will make you fight your older twin sister and kill her, then make you kill Optimus. Once both are dead by your hand, I'll tell you your true origins and break you free of the power you are under. You'll be consumed by great guilt and shame that you didn't listen to them. I will enjoy seeing your face when you find out. And seeing the life go out in them."

Meanwhile, Mega Power walked down the hall and into her room when she suddenly stopped in the middle of her room.

"Besides my Sire's face," Mega Power turns around, "it's good to see you again, Soundwave."

Soundwave appears from the shadows. Soundwave walks up to her and nods.

"It's good to see you again," Soundwave said in his voice.

Mega Power smirked, "Did you miss me cause you wanted to speak or just to see my face?"

Soundwave lifted up his faceplate and revealed his face and smirked, "Both, mostly the second one though."

"It's good seeing you again, Soundwave. Cause out of all the cons here, you actually work. And I do like you."

Soundwave smirked, "Thanks for the comment. I better get going now."

"See ya Soundwave," Mega Power grinned.

Soundwave nodded, his faceplate covering his face again, and walked out. Mega Power nodded before lying down and going into recharge.

Soundwave stood outside Mega Power's door and sighed silently so no one would hear.

Soundwave felt bad. Lying to Mega Power of who she really is for years. At first, it didn't bother him. But now that they were in love with each other, it hurt him. Megatron doesn't know that they love each other and both of them want to keep it that way.

He wanted to tell her the truth about her origins, but he knew Megatron would kill her as long as she was under his thumb. But Soundwave was going to find a way to tell Mega Power who she really is.

Suddenly, Soundwave lifted his head as an idea came to him. It was risky, but it could work. He just had to find a way of telling Mega Power.

Without her losing her life right afterward.

* * *

**At Autobot Base**

"I once had a Sparkmate named Elita-One. She was the female commander of the Autobots. Together, both of us raised two sparklings when we found Bumblebee. The sparklings names were Tima and Lita Prime, both were twins sisters," Optimus said as he looked at his team.

Optimus closed his optics.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Sire! Carrier," two femme younglings yelled out. Optimus and Elita-One leaned down_. _Optimus picked up Lita and Elita-One picked up Tima._

"We had so much fun together. Acree, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet got along with them too."

_Optimus and Elita-One look at each other and smiled._

"But Megatron found out."

_Decepticons attacked the base. Autobots fight back with all they got._

"Decepticons attacked from the front, but I should have known what it really was. It was a distraction."

_"Sire! Help! Carrier! Help!" Optimus and Elita-One turned around and saw Tima running to them. Autobots saw her and protected her as she made her way to her parents._

_"Tima, what are you doing here?! It's dangerous," Optimus yelled._

_Tima looked at him,_ _"He took her! He broke inside our room and took her!"_

_"What do you mean? Who is 'he' and who did he take," Elita-One asked._

_"Megatron took Lita!"_

_Optimus and Elita-One gasped._

"We rushed to find Lita to save her. But Megatron was already gone along with our daughter.

_"NOOOO," Optimus and Elita-One yelled._

"We trained Tima to protect herself. Taught her how to fight. All the while hoping we would find Lita. We searched for 4 years, her being 10 now along with Tima. We did, but she wasn't the same. The Decepticons did something to her. That something turned her into one of them."

_A blast hit the wall in front of Optimus, Elita-One, Acree, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, and Tima. The 8 turned and saw a small con that looked like Lima looking at them with her blaster out. Optimus, Elita-One, and Tima gasp._

_"Lita," the 3 of them whispered. The others gasped._

_The figure smirked, "Sorry, but my name is not Lita, it's Mega Power. I'm the daughter of Megatron!"_

_The figure blasted at them again. The Autobots dodged and Lita/Mega Power laughed._

* * *

**End Flashback**

"We tried to get her to remember who she was. But everything we did just wouldn't work. Elita-One then one day found something out and Comm-Linked us about it. Something the Decepticons did to Lita, but Megatron killed her before she could tell us."

Optimus looked down while everyone else looked at him in sorrow. Shimmer walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I will help out in any way I can."

Optimus looked at her. Dazzle, Blaze, Dusk, and Wheeljack nodded and said at the same time, "So will we."

"You can count us in to, Optimus," Agent Fowler said as he gestured to the humans around him who nodded.

Optimus smiled one of his rare smiles, "Thank you. All of you."

The main computer beeped. Ratchet walked over to it, "We getting a message."

"Answer it," Shimmer said for Optimus. Ratchet pressed a button, allowing them to talk to whoever was trying to talk to them.

"This Autobot Outpost Omega One. Stated your business for calling us," Optimus asked.

A voice came through.

 _"Well, finally! We hadn't had contact with anyone for a long while,"_ a mech voice said. The voice was followed by a femme voice.

 _"It's good to hear your voice again, you Autobot Leader. Have you taken any breaks lately because even you need them,"_ the female voice teased.

Optimus gasped, "It can't be..."

_"Oh, yes, it can!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Mega Power looks like is on DeviantArt. My page name 'MatrixMindAngel'.  
> Elita-One looks like Transformers G1 Elita-One.  
> The Auto Sirens sang "Under Our Spell" from MLP: Battle Of The Bands.


	9. You Are Her Hope

Optimus's optics were wide as well as his team. The humans and the Auto Sirens and Wheeljack just looked at them. The femme voice laughed.

_"I guess you would be shocked. But then again, who wouldn't be? Having their oldest daughter contact you after a couple of years is quite a shock."_

Que gasp from the others.

"Tima," Optimus asked.

_"Yes, it's me."_

A smile broke out on Optimus's face.

" _Say, me and my friend, Smokescreen, have been traveling for a while-"_

 _"A long while,"_ the mech, Smokescreen, said.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the room followed by a, "OW!" It didn't take a genius to know that Tima just hit Smokescreen, most likely on the back of the head, for the interruption.

_"And we need a place to land. Is there room down there for us?"_

Shimmer walked up to the computer, "Yes, there's room for you two there here."

_"Thanks. Oh, and you don't have to tell me. I know she's here."_

"How do you know," Dusk asked.

_"It comes with being a twin spark. You can tell where the other is."_

_"We're sending you the landing coordinates now. See ya when we land_ ," Smokescreen said.

The connection broke off. A second later, coordinates appeared on the screen. Shimmer turned to Optimus, "Looks like you'll be reunited sooner then you think."

"It appears so," Optimus agrees before turning to his team, "Bulkhead and Arcee, you're coming along."

Both nodded and walked to the ground bridge. Shimmer looked at her team now, "Dazzle, your coming to."

"Got it," Dazzle walked to the ground bridge.

"Wheeljack, you stay here and get checked for injuries," Optimus said, turning to the wrecker.

"I'm fine. I don't need a medic looking after me."

"Make that two medics and fine my aft," Blaze said as she grabbed Wheeljack by the upper arm.

Dusk walked over to Faith and held a hand out. Faith jumped onto the hand. Shimmer smiled at the bond between the two. Shimmer walked to the ground bridge.

"All right, let's go," Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee activated the ground bridge.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus shouted.

The three Autobots and two Auto Sirens ran through the ground bridge.

* * *

**Nemesis**

A beeping came from the screen. Blackout turned to Megatron, "Megatron, there is a cybertronian ship approaching Earth."

Megatron walked up with Mega Power and Soundwave by his side.

Mega Power growled, "It's her. Tima Prime is here."

Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Have a team of Decepticons ready to go."

Soundwave nodded. Megatron turned to the other two, "Mega Power, Blackout. Go with the team. Make sure you give Tima Prime and whoever is with her a...nice welcome."

Mega Power smirked, "Oh, we'll make it as _nice_ as can be."

* * *

**Landing Coordinates**

Shimmer looked around in the sky, looking for a sign of a ship. She looked at Optimus and walked up to him.

"I guess you can't wait to see your daughter again," she asked.

Optimus looked at her when she started talking.

"Yes. After Lita was taken and brainwashed, I felt lost. It was Tima who told me that Lita was somewhere in there, in her body, waiting to be freed. I am not going to let my daughter be a brainwashed Decepticon. She doesn't deserve it," Optimus tells Shimmer.

Optimus looked at the sky again, "I was often told both Tima and Lita that they both couldn't wait to become an Autobot to help their Creators," Optimus glanced at Shimmer, "Creators mean parents in human language."

Shimmer chuckled, "Yes, I know that. So do the other girls."

Optimus nodded. He looked at the sky again, "It's just very hard for me. I wish that I could have done something more, to protect Lita."

He pauses, "She blames herself."

Shimmer looked confused, "What?"

"Tima. She blames herself for Lita's capture."

"Why would she?"

"Tima and Lita were hiding in different places. Megatron found Tima's hiding place and was going to take her, but Lita-"

"Lita drove Megatron's attention onto her."

"Yes. Tima blamed herself and still does. I tried everything I could to get her to un-blame herself, but nothing worked."

Shimmer took his hand, "One day, she won't blame herself."

Optimus smiled at her, "Thank you."

Shimmer smiled.

"Optimus! There," Arcee shouted and pointed to the sky. It was only then Optimus and Shimmer realized they were holding hands and pulled away. A soft red tint appeared on their cheeks which quickly went away. If they were in human or holoform, they would have been blushing.

Optimus walked forward as the ship made itself known. They ship flew to the ground and landed. The doors opened seconds later and a white, blue, and red mech appeared in the doorway. They knew the mech was Smokescreen.

He smiled and waved at the three Autobots and two Auto Sirens. They nodded in return. Then, a femme appeared next to Smokescreen. Where Mega Power had the color black on her was light pink on her. Where Mega Power had the color red on her was light blue on her. Where Mega Power had the color purple on her on was red on her. Where Mega Power had the color grey on her was light purple on her. Instead of black lips like Mega Power, she had red lip plates. Where the Decepticon symbol was on Mega Power was an Autobot symbol on her.

Despite looking like Mega Power, they instantly knew that this was Tima Prime. Tima smiled when she saw Optimus.

"It's nice to see you again, Sire," Tima called out.

"It's nice to see you again as well," Optimus called back.

Tima and Smokescreen only took a couple steps forward when-

"Well, isn't this touching?"

They looked to the voice and saw Mega Power leaning against and rock, smirking evilly. Tima gasped and forced a fighting stance, not really wanting to harm Mega Power.

Mega Power lifted her head, "Decepticons, attack!"

Decepticons appeared out of both sides and readied their blasters. Blasts came from everywhere. Smokescreen and Tima took cover. Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Dazzle, and Shimmer took cover as well and fired their blasters.

Optimus looked at all of them, "We got to get Smokescreen and Tima over here!"

They nodded. Optimus activated his Comm-Link, "Ratchet, I need you to activate a ground bridge now! Decepticons are attacking!"

_"Right away, Optimus!"_

Seconds later, a ground bridge opened up.

"Smokescreen, Tima! Get over here! We'll cover you," Optimus yelled.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Smokescreen ran out first, Tima following him, blasting at opposite sides. Mega Power, still smirking, pulled out her right hand that was behind her which turned into a blaster, moving out of the way of a large stone face above her.

And fired.

The blast hit a rock on the cliff and started tumbling toward Smokescreen. Smokescreen was to preoccupied by the Decepticons shooting at him to notice. But the others did.

"Look out," was shouted by the Autobots and Autobots Sirens. Smokescreen, now realized the large rock coming at him, started to run faster, but a blast got hit his leg, making him fall.

Tima, seeing this, changed her path to run toward Smokescreen and pushed him out of the way as he was getting up, only to get hit by the boulder instead. Optimus made a move to run to her, but blasts forced him back.

"Tima," Optimus shouted.

"I'll go get her," Shimmer shouted, "Cover me!"

Shimmer jumped out from behind the rocks and ran towards Tima. Smokescreen got up, limped to Tima, helped her get up, and tried to help her walk. Shimmer ran up to them and took Tima from Smokescreen.

"I got her. Go to the others," Shimmer ordered Smokescreen.

Smokescreen, hesitantly, did what he was told. Shimmer helped Tima walk while trying to blast at the Decepticons. Mega Power smirked.

"Not what I was planning, but-," She pulled out a bomb, "It will work."

She activated the bomb and threw it. It land right in front of Shimmer and Tima. Both looked down at it before Shimmer turned around and only gotten a few steps before it exploded.

"NO," Optimus and Smokescreen shouted.

Shimmer and Tima got up, but only got to turn around before the ground started to crumble. They only managed to look at each other and at their friends and family before they fell into a newly made hole.

"Shimmer! Tima," the Autobots, Dazzle, and Optimus shouted.

"Tima," Smokescreen yelled .(he doesn't know Shimmer yet).

More blast hounded them.

"Optimus, we got to retreat," Arcee said.

"We can get back to them later," Dazzle added.

Optimus looked at them and knew that they were right, "Autobots, fall back!"

Smokescreen turned and looked at him, "But we can't leave them!"

"As much as it pains me Smokescreen, we got no choice."

Smokescreen looked back at the hole before running with the Autobots through the Ground Bridge.

"Decepticons! Back to base," Mega Power ordered before she looked at the hole, "For now."

* * *

**At Autobot Base**

Optimus looked at the ground.

 _This can't be happening. It just can't be,_ Optimus thought, _I just got Tima back, and I can't lose her. Sunset/Shimmer is a wonderful girl who may have only been a cybertronian only for a couple days, but she and her friends adapted very quickly. I can't lose her either cause I-_

Optimus stopped thinking, _Is this true? Do I really love Shimmer/Sunset? In the short time that I met her?_

"Optimus, what happened? Where's Shimmer," Faith asked.

"And Tima," Ratchet said. Dazzle took over.

"We were ambushed by Decepticons. Mega Power, or Lita, fired at a boulder that was heading towards Smokescreen," Dazzle said, gesturing to the Bot, "Tima saw and pushed Smokescreen out of the way and got hit instead. Shimmer ran to help her, but when both tried to make there way back, Mega Power, or Lita, threw a bomb in front of them. The ground in front of them exploded, opening a hole in the ground. Both fell into the hole. We were forced to retreat."

"Oh, no," Dusk said, wrapping her arms around herself. Bumblebee comforted her.

"We got to find them," Blaze said, determined.

"How," Smokescreen asked.

Blaze smiled. "We're Sirens. We can do anything as long as it's not evil or selfish gain," Blaze explained. Dazzle caught on.

"We can sing a song that Shimmer knows and she'll sing back to us," Dazzle started.

"Allowing us to find her and Tima," Blaze finished.

"Sounds like a plan," Bulkhead said.

"Wait, your Sirens," Smokescreen said, looking at the three of them.

"I just said that," Blaze said back.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, I want you two to come with me and the Auto Sirens to find Shimmer and Tima," Optimus said.

"Hey, wait a second. I'm coming to," Smokescreen said.

"I don't think it will best for you to come, Smokescreen. And besides, you're injured," Ratchet said.

"Tima is my best friend. In fact, when she found me in that Decepticon escape pod, she had every right to tell me to leave or drop me off at the next Autobot ship, but she allowed me to stay. She told me about everything I missed while I was in stasis when she didn't have to. So far, Tima is the only one who has been there for me and has stayed my friend. A true friend. I may be injured, but I'm coming whether you like it or not," Smokescreen told them, his optics showing his determination.

Optimus looked into Smokescreens eyes and saw another emotion that he felt when he looked at Elita.

 _Love. Smokescreen is in love with my daughter. There's nothing I can do to stop him_ Optimus thought.

"Farewell, you can come along, Smokescreen," he said. Smokescreen smiled and nodded.

Optimus looked at Raf. "Rafael, open up a ground bridge to our last location."

"Got it, Optimus," Raf said as he ran to his laptop, Faith following him. Raf opened a ground bridge and the three Auto Sirens and the four Autobots ran though.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Blackout, Barricade, Dreadwing, and some Decepticons stood in a line. Mega Power walked down to the end. She looked at Megatron. He nodded, giving her the go.

Mega Power looked at the Decepticons, "Decepticons, move out, now!"

They followed her order and ran through the ground bridge. She walked over to it. Soundwave talked quietly in a voice where only she could hear.

"Be careful, Mega Power," he said in his voice.

"I will," she said just as quiet when she walked past.

When she walked through the ground bridge, Soundwave closed it and walked off to finish his work.

* * *

**At The Bottom Of The Hole**

One by one, the Autobots jumped down. They saw multiple tunnels that look slippery.

"Autobots and Auto Sirens, pair up: Bumblebee and Dusk, Ratchet and Blaze, and Dazzle, Smokescreen, and me. Roll out," Optimus ordered.

"Blaze, Dusk, when you're ready to sing, Comm-Link us," Dazzle ordered.

"Got it," Blaze and Dusk replied.

They went through different tunnels.

At another opening with the Decepticons, Mega Power jumped into the hole, the Decepticons followed. Mega Power looked left and right.

"Spread out! Find them," she ordered.

The Decepticons left to do what to do as they were told.

* * *

**With Shimmer and Tima**

Shimmer groaned as she opened her optics. She slowly got up while holding her head. She looked around and saw Tima a couple feet away from her.

"Tima."

Shimmer tried to get up. She yelled out in pain and held the side of her chest. She looked down and saw that she was leaking Energon. Shimmer forced herself to get up and limp over to Tima.

She crouched down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Tima. Tima! Come on! Wake up!"

Tima groaned and opened her optics.

"You okay," Shimmer asked.

"As fine as I'll ever be," Tima replied as Shimmer helped her put. Tima tried to walk but fall at the first step.

Shimmer caught her, "I'm guessing not 100% fine?"

"Yeah," Tima nodded, clearly in pain.

Shimmer leaned her against the wall and said, "Let me take a look."

Shimmer looked at Tima legs. One leg was fine with only a couple of scratches, but the other had crunched metal, scratches, and wires sparking.

"Must have been from the fall and the boulder of a rock," Shimmer said.

"Yep. And I can't feel a thing on this leg," Tima said, gesturing to her damaged leg.

"I can help."

"You're a medic?"

"No, I'm a Prime. Chosen by Primus himself."

"Like my Sire."

Shimmer looked up at Tima at that. She wanted to ask what she meant but decided to ask later. Instead, she said, "I'm also a Siren. I'm capable of doing anything as long as it's not evil or for selfish gain. I can heal you."

"Well, do it."

Shimmer nodded and looked down at the leg. She put her hands on Tima's leg and took a deep breath and started to sing.

Shimmer-  
 _Flower, gleam and glow.  
_ _Let your powers shine.  
_ _Make the clocks reverse.  
_ _Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt.  
_ _Change the fates design.  
_ _Save what has been lost.  
_ _Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

While Shimmer was singing, Tima's leg started to heal. Tima watched with wide optics as this happened. Once Shimmer was done, Tima spoke, "That. Was. Amazing."

"Why thank you. Your very kind. I heard the song while watching a movie. _Tangled_ , I believe it was called," Shimmer said as she helped Tima get up.

Tima looked confused, "What's a movie and _Tangled_?"

Shimmer laughed. "Look it up."

Tima's optics dimmed for a second before brightening back up again, "Oh, so that's a movie and Tangled is very good."

"You watched it?"

"Well, I was curious and decided to."

"The movie is like 1 to 2 hours long."

"Yet, we can watch them in seconds."

"I just learned something new today."

Both laughed. Shimmer looked at the only tunnel in the room they were in.

"Come on. Let's find a way out of here."

Both started walking. It was quiet for a minute or two before Shimmer asked a question, "So, what's it like being the daughter of a prime?"

Tima glanced at Shimmer, "Well, to be honest, not that easy. But, then again, being a prime isn't easy."

"I thought Optimus was the only prime, before me?"

"He is. I'm not a prime, but I carry the title cause Optimus is my Sire," Tima looked ahead, "Primes weren't supposed to have kids, but since me and... Lita was born before he was made a prime, they couldn't do nothing."

Tima looked at Shimmer, "Why did you ask me that question?"

"I want to know more about you."

"Far enough. Being a daughter of a prime means others have to respect you. So me and... Lita had a hard time at first adapting to it. It's not easy being a prime."

"Noted," Shimmer said, also taking note of how Tima stopped before saying her sister's name.

"So, how did you join the war. I didn't think Optimus would want his daughters fighting in the war," Shimmer asked.

Tima laughed, "No, he didn't. Lita... well, you know how she joined the war. I kinda made him allow me to when I told him that I was getting older enough and had to learn how to take care of myself and that I would do it anyway."

Shimmer laughed and Tima smiled.

"You know, we're talking, yet, I don't even know your name," Tima stated.

"Shimmer. My name is Shimmer Prime."

"Never met a bot like you Shimmer."

"That's because I wasn't born on Cybertron. I was born in Equestria, another world. But I went through a portal and came to this worlds Equestria. I'm not going to try and explain it again. So, look up Equestria."

Tima did.

"But I was filled with anger and betrayal that I turned... evil," Shimmer admitted.

Tima's attention was clearly on Shimmer when she said that. She gestured Shimmer to continue.

"I broke friendships, forced my way to the top, bullied other people, eta. Then, a girl from my world came through a people after I stole a crown that belonged to her. She got it back as well as fixing the friendships I thorn apart. She made some friends and was able to defeat me. After that, I learned my mistake and vowed to changed my ways. A while after that, the Dazzlings came. They were a group of three. They were sirens that were able to draw power from negative energy. They almost won, but I was able to help defeat them. You see, my other friends weren't powerful enough to stop them by themselves. They needed me to help them.

After the Dazzlings were defeated, they left. After a couple of days, they came back and said that they changed. They proved that they did too. But after a while, the Dazzlings and I noticed that everyone still didn't trust us, minus the friends we already had. So, we left and came here. Later on, the day we arrived, Primus chose us to help the Autobots. We accepted and we became this. We adapted pretty quick. We became sirens that can do anything as long as it's not evil or for selfish gain. And that is basically it," Shimmer explained.

"Wow. What a life for you and your three friends," Tima said.

"Yeah. It was." Tima looked ahead.

Shimmer looked over at her, "You know it's not your fault."

Tima looked at her, "What?"

"Lita's capture, it's not your fault."

Tima instantly went somber, "It is. I should have found a better hiding spot. I should have helped Lita when Megatron grabbed her."

"And what? Let your parents suffer the loss of losing both of their children?"

Tima went silent.

"You cannot change up happened. You did not know it would happen. You got to let it go."

Tima looked away from Shimmer and looked down.

"Somewhere in her body, Tima, your sister is still there. Locked away, trapped. Seeing everything that is happening," Shimmer looked more closely at Tima, "Knowing that you and your Sire are trying to save her, giving her hope that she will one day be free."

Shimmer puts her hand on Tima's shoulder as she looks at her, "You need to keep giving her hope. And in time, one day, she will be free. You, Optimus, and the others, you are her hope."

Tima smiled at Shimmer, "Thank you."

Shimmer nodded and took her arm off Tima's shoulder. Just then, Shimmer hunched over, giving a yell of pain and grabbing her side.

"Shimmer," Tima exclaimed, grabbing Shimmer, "You okay? What's wrong!"

"I'm okay."

"Yeah, right. Your side is leaking Energon like a... uh...," Tima optics dimmed for a second, "Waterfall."

Shimmer glanced down and, for sure, Tima was right. Her side was leaking non-stop.

"Lean against the wall," Tima ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Shimmer leaned against the wall and slide down.

"I may not be a medic, but I do know some patch up for wounds," Tima said as she took out a first aid kit.

A couple of minutes later, Tima was done.

"There, that should hold until we get to my Sires base," Tima said, putting the first aid kit away.

Shimmer got up, followed by Tima, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. We should-"

"Wait! Shhh," Shimmer turned her head right, looking down the tunnel.

"Listen." They quieted. Sure enough, they heard something that sounded like...singing? Shimmer instantly recognized the song.

Dusk- _  
Ohhhhhhhh,_ _Ohhhhhhhh,_ _Ohhhhhhhh._

Blaze- _  
Oh ho whoa oh ho whoa._

Dazzle- _  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

Blaze- _  
Oh ho whoa oh ho whoa._

Dazzle- _  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

_I'm searching for answers_ _cause something is not right._

Dusk- _  
I follow the signs, I'm close to the fire._

"I know that song. It's one of my favorites," Shimmer's optics widen with realization before smiling, "Smart thinking girls," Shimmer turned to Tima, "Come on!"

Shimmer took off running, following the song with Tima tailing behind her.

Blaze-  
 _I fear that soon you'll reveal, y_ _our dangerous mind._

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

Dusk- _  
I fear your smile and the promise inside!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(Inside!)_

The Decepticons turned their heads in every direction, trying to find the music was coming from.

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

_Dusk-  
_ _I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside!_

_Blaze-  
(Inside!)_

Mega Power looked up and growled. Shimmer started to sing along, making her friends smiled, now knowing that she was alright.

Shimmer- _  
I'm searching for answers, n_ _ot questioned before._  
 _The curse of awareness, t_ _here's no peace of mind._  
 _As your true colors show, a_ _dangerous sign._

The Autobots and Auto Sirens ran in the same direction, following the music to find each other. They sang louder.

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

Dusk- _  
I see the truth that you've buried inside!_

Blaze- _  
(Inside!)_

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

_Dusk-  
There is no mercy just anger I find!_

Blaze- _  
(I find!)_

All- _  
I just have know, while I still have time._  
 _Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

They all ran faster, their singing getting louder as the got closer to each other/.

Blaze- _  
Ohho_ _whoa Ohho whoa!_

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

Dusk- _  
I see the truth that you've buried inside!_

Blaze- _  
(Inside!)_

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

_Dusk-  
There is no mercy just anger I find!_

Blaze- _  
(I find!)_

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

Dusk- _  
I see the truth that you've buried inside!_

Blaze- _  
(Inside!)_

Dazzle- _ **  
**It's in your eyes!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(It's in your eyes!)_

Dazzle- _  
What's on your mind!_

Blaze- _  
_ _(What's on your mind!)_

_Dusk-  
There is no mercy just anger I find!_

Blaze- _  
(I find.)_

At the last verse, they all found themselves in the same area.

"Shimmer," the three Auto Sirens exclaimed when they saw their leader.

Dusk, Blaze, and Dazzle forward and hugged Shimmer has she hugged them back. Tima walked toward Optimus and hugged him. Before anyone could say anything, blast rained down on them. Looking, they saw the Decepticons firing at them.

"Rafael, open the ground bridge," Optimus Comm-Linked.

 _"Raf's busy at the moment, but I got it,"_ Faith told them.

A ground bridge opened. The Autobots fired back at the Decepticons, letting the Auto Sirens go first before following. When the ground bridge closed, Mega Power screamed out in anger, making the Decepticons with her shiver in terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shimmer sang "What Once Was Mine" from Tangled.  
> The Auto Sirens sang "Dangerous Mind" from Within Temptation.


	10. Silent Promise

Once the Autobots and the Auto Sirens were back and were probably introduced, Blaze had pulled Shimmer and Smokescreen to the Med Bay to get checked out while Optimus had hugged Tima, but Ratchet said she needed to be checked out as well.

So now, Shimmer, Blaze, Smokescreen, Optimus, Ratchet, and Tima were in the Med Bay being checked out. Even through Shimmer, Smokescreen, and Tima was a bit irritated about it, they knew they had to get checked out.

"So, how are you getting along," Optimus asked Tima, who Ratchet was scanning.

Tima smiled, "Oh nothing. Just following my controlled sister, fighting her sometimes, fighting cons, getting your message, and right now, sitting on a slab waiting for the doctor to finish."

"Seems you never lost that tongue of yours," Ratchet says.

Tima smirked at the medic, "Never have, never will, Hatchet."

Ratchet growled, lifting his head from the screen on his arm to glare at the young Prime sitting on the slab. Tima grinned impishly at the medic, grinning to proudly and unafraid of Ratchet's stare.

"Watch it, kid. You may be a Prime and Optimus's kid, but I won't hesitate to hit you on the head with a wrench. Then you will be laying down on the slab instead of sitting on it," Ratchet warned her.

Tima shugged, unbothered at the threat.

Smokescreen laughed, but the laughter quickly died when Ratchet turned to glare at him. Blaze shot Ratchet an amused look before finishing what she was doing with Smokescreen and walked over to Shimmer.

"Well, after singing to heal you, you are good to go. Just be a little more careful. We do have school tomorrow, it is a Sunday. And I really don't want to miss the first day of school and earn a bad reputation, even if we can know everything now," Blaze said.

Shimmer laughed, nodding in agreement.

"You know, I'm glad we have finally found other bots. It is nice to talk to each other, but having others to talk to is something we both needed," Smokescreen said.

Tima hummed, nodding to what Smokescreen said. Seeing Blaze walk back over to Smokescreen as Ratchet started to fix Tima's leg, Shimmer got off the slab and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go check on the others. Rest when your done Blaze. Going to school accounts for you too," Shimmer said.

Blaze huffed but understood. Shimmer watched as Optimus pulled Tima's head to rest against his chest, lowering his head to rest against her forehead. Smiling at the fatherly move Optimus pulled, Shimmer turned and walked out the door.

Shimmer walked into the Main Room when she heard laughter coming from the place the kids stayed when they were here, so they were out of the Autobot's walking path. Curious, she walked over to see what was the laughter all about.

She soon got her answer.

"What type of Phone does a skeleton use," Miko asked.

When Jack, Raf, and Faith shrugged, Miko gave a wicked grin.

"A skele-Phone!"

Jack, Raf, and Faith laughed, clutching their chest in laughter. Miko laughed too, glad that she succeeded. When he calmed down enough, Raf looked at Miko with a grin.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say I-Bone six," Raf joked.

"I really need to put more backbone into my jokes," Miko groaned in a way that was so fake, causing the others to laugh more.

June and Agent Fowler were sitting on the couch, looking at the kids with smiles and raised eyebrows. Leaning forward, Agent Fowler smiled and his eyes twinkled as a thought came to him.

"What did the squirrel say while he crossed the road," Agent Fowler asked.

The kids quieted up, trying to find an answer. However, Shimmer saw that June's eyes lite up at the question and before the kids could speak, yelled out her own answer that made Shimmer cover her mouth as laughter came up.

"Move your nuts!"

The reaction the kids had was priceless, for they laughed again, fell to the floor. Fowler ended up laughing against the couch, leaning back into it.

"What did you say," Faith asked.

"Move your nuts," June repeated, making them laugh again.

"Mom," Jack yelled, laughing.

"My mom pulled that one on me when I was Jack's age. So when this joke came up, I couldn't resist," June smirked.

Shimmer dropped her hand a chuckled. Hearing more laughing, Shimmer looked and saw Dusk, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead trying to stop their laughter but it was useless as it kept falling through the cracks of their hands.

Wheeljack and Dazzle were leaning against the wall, chuckling as well. Shimmer shook her head and decided to watch as the Miko called for another round of jokes. This was a good thing to come back to after falling down a hole and being injured.

Shimmer sighed, closing her eyes as her thoughts brought her to Mega Power, Lita Prime controlled by the Decepticons or more likely, Megatron. How were they gonna free her when they didn't know what happened to her to make her become controlled?

One thing is for sure, Shimmer was gonna to research to see what she could find in Cybertronian history that would have the answers they seek to free her.

"I will find a way," Shimmer silently promised herself.

* * *

**Nemesis**

A scream echoed through the room, making the drones shiver. The drones dusk as one of them was tossed over them to hit the wall behind them. Looking up, them cowered when Mega Power stood before them in an angry gaze.

"You failed the mission! A mission was so simple! No wonder why Sire hasn't beaten the Autobot's yet! You are all so weak and dumb and you can't even hit your target! Your the reason why the war hasn't been won yet," Mega Power screeched.

Starscream leaned towards Knockout, hand cupping one side of his mouth.

"And she is just screaming at them and not doing anything but that. It's not like she did any better," Starscream whispers to the con medic.

Mega Power, whipped around to glare at Starscream. Dashing forward, she grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him close, holding her other hand close to his neck. She growled at Starscream, causing the flyer to speak at the action and her glare.

"WHAT WAS THAT," Mega Power screeches into Starscream's face.

Starscream whimpered, covering his head and leaned as far as he could away from the angry femme.

"Nothing. I said nothing," Starscream says.

Mega Power snorts, dropping Starscream to the ground. Soundwave, who was standing on the other side of Starscream, shook his head. Everyone would believe that Soundwave was just shaking his head due to the fact of Starscream's action, but since Mega Power knew him better than anyone else, she knew Soundwave was silently laughing at Starscream's predicament.

Nonetheless, Mega Power turned to the drones in the room gave then a hard look that made them cower again.

"Get out of my sight," Mega Power growls.

The drones didn't waste any time to run out of the room, wanting to get far away from Mega Power. Mega Power looked over at the other Decepticons that were still here. Taking in the silent order in her eyes, Soundwave walked to the door, nodding his head in a way Mega Power knew that he was telling her "See ya later".

Seeing Soundwave leave, the other Decepticons made for the door.

Mega Power shook her head, lifting a hand to her face to rub it. Hearing sharp laughter, Mega Power turned to look at Megatron, who got off his throne to look at her.

"Now you see what I deal with," Megatron said.

Mega Power snorts, "I see what you mean. The only thing good you have is that you have an army that listens to you, despite being fools."

 _Well, all but one_ Mega Power thinks to herself, a silent con coming to her mind.

Mega Power walked over to the controls and played with the buttons. When she was done, a live feed of drones practicing appeared on the screen. Mega Power shook her head, glaring at the screen before she smirked, tossing Megatron evil stare.

Mega Power- **  
** _N-n-name in the lights._  
 _Living powerful, take a look at this giant army._

Mega Power lifted a hand to gesture to the drones on the screen.

Megatron- **  
** _And they're gathering._  
 _And we're climbing to the top of this planet._  
 _Nobody can stop us!_

Megatron smirked, tossing a glance behind him to look at his throne before looking back at Mega Power. Megatron watched as Mega Power walked over to the throne, sitting down on it.

Mega Power-  
 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _If having everything that I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right!_  
 _Oh, oh, oh!_

Smiling, Mega Power put her finger on her chin, before she pulls her finger away, shaking it along with her head.

Both- **  
** _Sitting high on my throne, in control!_  
 _This is some kind of life!_

Megatron walked over and grabbed Mega Power, yanking her out of the throne. Mega Power glared at Megatron as she caught herself before she fell to the floor.

Mega Power-  
 _Empire!_  
 _Empire!_

Megatron-  
 _Reign over everything!_  
 _Take over everything!_

Mega Power raised her hands in cue with her singing. Megatron sat down on his throne, raising his hand and making it a fist.

Mega Power-  
 _Empire!_  
 _Empire!_

Both-  
 _Reign over everything!_  
 _Take over everything!_

Mega Power smiled at Megatron, who gestured for her to continue.

Mega Power-  
 _Take over the world, you and I together!_  
 _Nobody can stop us, stop us!_  
 _Building our Empire!_  
 _Empire!_

Mega Power pointed at Megatron, giving him an evil and sly smirk. Shaking her head, Mega Power walked up to leaned against the throne, resting her right foot on the armrest.

Megatron-  
 _Reign over everything!_  
 _Take over everything!_

Raising an eyebrow, Megatron pushes Mega Power's foot off the armrest, making the Decepticon femme smile at him.

Mega Power-  
 _Empire, Empire._  
 _Building us an Empire, yeah, yeah.  
_ _Empire, Empire._  
 _Building us an Empire, yeah, yeah._

Megatron laughs darkly in the middle of it, causing Meg Power to give her own dark chuckle.

_All I want is everything cause we're leaders and conquers._   
_Why pretend to be anything less?_   
_I'm a destroyer._

Mega Power gestures between Megatron and her. Teasingly, Mega Power raises an eyebrow as she raises her arms in a shrug. She smiled at Megatron.

Megatron-  
 _Don't be modest._  
 _When we run this world, it's gonna be monstrous!_

Megatron shakes his head, looking at Mega Power like she was thinking so small.

Mega Power-  
 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _If having everything that I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right!_  
 _Oh, oh, oh!_

Once again, Mega Power smiled and put her finger on her chin. Pulling her finger away, she shakes it along with her head.

Both- **  
** _Sitting high on my throne, in control!_  
 _This is some kind of life!_

Singing together, Megatron cast a look behind him and the throne once again.

Mega Power-  
 _Empire!_  
 _Empire!_

Both-  
 _Reign over everything!_  
 _Take over everything!_

_Empire!_   
_Empire!_   
_Reign over everything!_   
_Take over everything!_

Mega Power walked around, moving to the words she and Megatron were singing.

_Take over the world, you and I together!_   
_Nobody can stop us, stop us!_   
_Building our Empire!_   
_Empire!_

Turning sharply, Mega Power pointed to Megatron before gesturing to herself.

_Reign over everything!  
_ _Take over everything!_

_Empire, Empire._   
_Building us an Empire, yeah, yeah._   
_Empire, Empire._   
_Building us an Empire, yeah, yeah._

Smirking, Mega Power gestured for Megatron to stop for just a second.

Mega Power-  
 _We just want the power, the fear and the power._  
 _Take it if we got a lot of._  
 _Make the world cower._

_We just want the power, the fear and the power._   
_Stepping on the cowards._   
_The whole world cowers._

Megatron laughed again as Mega Power walked over to the throne to stare out the window in the setting sun. Mega Power imagined the entire world of Earth and Cybertron bowing at her's and her Sire's feet.

Both-  
 _Empire!_  
 _Empire!_  
 _Reign over everything!_  
 _Take over everything!_

_Empire!_   
_Empire!_   
_Reign over everything!_   
_Take over everything!_

Megatron got off his throne as Mega Power turned to walk to the door, Megatron following at her side. Mega Power raises her hands with the words.

Mega Power-  
 _Take over the world, you and I together!_  
 _Nobody can stop us, stop us!_  
 _Building our Empire!_  
 _Empire!_

Mega Power and Megatron stopped in front of the door, Mega Power opening the door and walking out, only to turn and look at Megatron with an evil smirk.

Megatron- _  
Reign over everything!_  
 _Take over everything!_

Megatron placed his hands on his hips, smirking as he stared at Mega Power, who waved at him.

Mega Power- _  
Empire!_

Mega Power shuts the door, turning sharply to walk down the hall.

Megatron chuckles and walks back to his throne, but instead of sitting in it like he always did, Megatron stands to the side to look behind it, smiling when he caught sight of what he was expecting to see.

There, a black staff with a red orb on it, the red orb having black mist swirl around it before vanishing.

Seeing that the staff was still there and song of greed and evil they sang powered it, Megatron turned to sit in his throne again, wanting to rest a bit before he had to plan the next attack.

After all, there was only much time left before Mega Power no longer had any use.

What Megatron didn't see, was a bird-like Decepticon in the vents. The mini-bot, Laserbeak, flew down the vent and to a room, where the vent was open and Soundwave was waiting for him.

Soundwave shut the vent as Laserbeak rested on his chest again. Soundwave sighed, knowing the idem he was looking for wasn't far out of reach, but also knew he couldn't get it without Megatron finding out.

He had to find another way.

* * *

**Next Day At Theatre Class**

"Ritardando, people! Ritardando! Slow Down! Don't talk all at once," the teacher exclaimed, her hand in the air as she tried calming everyone in the auditorium down.

Sunset, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria sat together, watching as everyone else quieted up. Sunset took notice that Sierra was here. Something about the teenage girl and the way she looked at Jack brought alarms to her head, so she decided to keep an ear out on her.

"Okay people. Please welcome our new students," the teacher says, gesturing to the Dazzling Sunsets.

Students mumbled their "Hi's" and their "Hey's" like any teenager would do.

"Now, you can just call me Melly. Today, we are gonna be singing, but we only have time for one or two people to sing," Melly says.

"Do we have to," a boy says.

Melly grumbles, staring at the boy with a pointed look, "Yes. And if you have a problem with it, then you are gonna sing next time. Now, who's gonna be the lucky person or people and come up to sing first?"

After a minute or two went by and no one got up, Aria groaned and grabbed Sonata's hand, pulling her up and to the stage. Sonata squeaked at the sudden movement, but caught her balance and started walking with Aria to the stage.

"Finally! Some volunteers! What song will you two be singing," Melly asked.

Aria and Sonata whispered to each other before looking at Melly.

"We shall be singing "The Girls Of The Night" from Jekyll & Hyde," Aria said.

"Really? I'm surprised," Melly said, shocked.

"What until you hear us sing," Sonata said, giggling behind her hand.

Aria and Sonata took their places on stage next to each other. Aria started humming the beginning music for the song before she opened her mouth and started singing.

Aria-  
 _We're the pleasures of the nighttime that fade at dawn._  
 _Selling treasures of the nighttime til night is gone._  
 _And then when the party's over, everybody's gone away._  
 _We stare at an empty day - what is there to do or say?_

Aria sang slowly and beautifully, raising her hand to her blue gem. She then did a shooing motion with her hands, like she was telling someone to leave or someone had just left. Lifting her arms to a shrug, Aria closed her eyes.

_Nighttime is where we live.  
Night is when we give everything we have to give._   
_Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice, we just know we have to give._   
_That's why the day can never be bright for the girls of the night._

Aria tilted her head back and forth with the words. She slowly dropped her arms only to slowly bring them close to hug herself. Shaking her head, Aria dropped her arms to rest them at her side, turning her head to look at Sonata.

Sonata-  
 _Somehow I know there's a someday that's just for me._  
 _Everybody has a someday - so why not me?!_

Sonata looked at her left hand as she raised it up, turning the limb into a fist. She gestured to everyone watching before bringing her hands to her chest, tilting her head up as she sang a loud note.

Aria-  
 _Lucy, do you really need to, fill your heart with empty dreams?_  
 _You'll always be what you are - stop chasing that distant star!_

Aria shook her head, stepping forward to take Sonata by the shoulder, making Sonata drop her arms to move along. Aria pointed her index finger at Sonata like she was scolding her, shaking her head.

Both-  
 _Nighttime is where we live.  
Night is when we give everything we have to give!_  
 _Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice, we just know we have to give!_  
 _That's why the day can never be bright for the girls of the night!_

Aria released Sonata, allowing the two to stand next to each other. As one, they tilted their head back and forth. They slowly dropped their arms only to slowly bring them close to hug themselves. Dropping her arms, Sonata turned her back to Aria.

Sonata-  
 _Fly away, fly away, let me find my wings!_  
 _Let me be the girl I want to be!_

Sonata raised her hands up like she was trying to fly. Sonata smiled big as she turned to look back at Aria.

Aria-  
 _I'm afraid to fly away, for all I have is here._

Aria gave her best-lost expression.

Sonata-  
 _I have my hopes!_

Sonata places a hand on her chest, above her heart.

Aria-  
 _I have a child, and children must be fed!_  
 _Forget your hopes, or you will be misled!_  
 _With the dawn, they disappear!_

Aria steps forward, pointing to herself. She then turns her finger on Sonata, giving her a look. Aria shakes her head at Sonata.

Sonata-  
 _Then why are mine still here?!_

Aria-  
 _(Fly away, fly away, fly away!)_

Sonata gestures to herself, singing a loud note. Aria raises her arms up like she was reaching for the sky.

Both-  
 _Ask me to share your fantasies, dear, but don't ask me where tomorrow is!_  
 _Don't ask me where to find happiness, though I know for sure where sorrow is!_

The two walked around the stage. Shaking their heads, Aria and Sonata stopped in the center of the stage, looking at students watching them. Sonata and Aria pointed at their audience before turning to each other.

Aria-  
 _Sorrow is where the dark meets the light!_

Aria and Sonata grabbed each other's hands, Sonata bowing her head.

Sonata-  
 _Someday I pray my fears will take flight!_

Sonata let go one hand to reach up like she was reaching for something that was leaving.

Both-  
 _Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight for the girls of the night._  
 _We're the girls of the night._  
 _Just the girls of the night._

Aria wrapped an arm Sonata's shoulders. Slowly, the two finished the slow ending of the song.

The students clapped, amazed about what they witnessed. Melly had her eyes opened wide, having on heard the true passion Aria and Sonata had in their song.

"That was terrific girls! A true passion for singing, ladies! I can't wait to hear even more from you," Melly exclaims, clapping and smiling.

Sunset and Adagio laugh, shaking their heads as they got up. Gesturing for Sonata and Aria that it was their turn, Sunset and Adagio walked up onto the stage. Knowing what they were gonna do, Sonata and Aria smiled and sat down.

"They are good, we are a band, after all, the Dazzling Sunsets," Sunset comments.

"Now see what we can do just like them," Adagio winks.

Some boys swooned at Adagio's wink, making her groan silently. Sunset, Aria, and Sonata silently laughed. But that was soon stopped when Sunset and Adagio took a deep breath, cleared their throats, and opened their mouths, beginning to sing their song.

Sunset-  
 _Like an ancient story, full of death and glory._  
 _Remember who we are._  
 _With our eyes wide open and the doors all closing._  
 _Surrender to your heart, remember who we are._

Sunset put her hands together and opened them like opened a book. Raising her head, Sunset tapped her head. Sunset cupped her hands around her eyes before dropping them, moving her right hand like she was slamming a door shut. Sunset moved her hands to her chest, right over her heart.

_Running down the halls, we're writing on the walls._   
_We never letting go._

Sunset ran around the stage before stopping where she stood before, her thumb and pointer finger pressed together as she moved it in the air in front of her like she was writing something. Sunset dropped her head and her arm.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Smiling, Sunset raised her head again.

_Let my eyes be the rhythm!_   
_Let my mind be your freedom!_   
_You can take it all, you can take it all!_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

Sunset moved her hands like she was doing a beat. Raising her hand, Sunset touched her head. Moving her hands, she had her hands make a shooing motion like she was telling someone to take something. Sunset had her hands make a heart.

_Let these bones be the giver!_   
_Let this soul be your whisper!_   
_You can take it all, you can ta_ _ke it all!_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

Tossing her hands out, Sunset smiled at the students. Sunset tapped her mouth. Moving her hands, she made a shooing motion like she was telling someone to take something. Sunset had her hands make a heart.

_Ohhhh!_

Nodding, Sunset drops her hands.

Adagio-  
 _In a house on fire, now we're climbing higher._  
 _Escaping in the dark, remember who we are.  
_ _And the roof is caving, but I'll hide you safely._  
 _I'll hold you in my arms, remember who we are._

With her fingers, Adagio made a house before making an explosion with her fist. Raising her head, Adagio tapped her head. Adagio raised her hands above her head in a triangle and brought them down fast, splitting them apart. Adagio moved her arms to hug herself, turning herself slide-to-side slightly.

_Running down the halls, we're writing on the walls._   
_We never letting go._

Like Sunset, Adagio ran around the stage before stopping where she stood before, her thumb and pointer finger pressed together as she moved it in the air in front of her like she was writing something. Adagio dropped her head and her arm.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Smiling, Adagio raised her head again.

_Let my eyes be the rhythm!_   
_Let my mind be your freedom!_   
_You can take it all, you can take it all!_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

Adagio moved her hands like she was doing a beat. Raising her hand, Adagio touched her head. Moving her hands, she had her hands make a shooing motion like she was telling someone to take something. Adagio had her hands make a heart.

_Let these bones be the giver!_   
_Let this soul be your whisper!_   
_You can take it all, you can take it all!_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

Tossing her hands out, Adagio smiled at the students. She tapped her mouth. Moving her hands, she made a shooing motion like she was telling someone to take something. Adagio had her hands make a heart.

_Ohhhhhhhhh!_

Nodding, Adagio drops her hands and looked at Sunset, who smiled back at her.

Both-  
 _Running down the halls, we're writing on the walls.  
_ _We never letting go._

Sunset and Adagio ran around the stage in opposite directions before they went back to where they stood before. They put their thumbs and pointer fingers pressed together as she moved it in the air in front of her like she was writing something. They dropped their arms.

_Let my eyes be the rhythm!_   
_Let my mind be your freedom!_   
_You can take it all, you can take it all!_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

_Let these bones be the giver!_   
_Let this soul be your whisper!_   
_You can take it all, you can take it all!_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

The two girls moved their hands like she was doing a beat. Raising their hands, the girls touched their head. Moving their hands, the two had her hands make a shooing motion like they were telling someone to take something away. Sunset and Adagio had made their hands make a heart.

Tossing their hands out, Sunset and Adagio smiled at the students. They tapped their mouths. Moving their hands, the two had her hands make a shooing motion like they were telling someone to take something away again. Sunset and Adagio had made their hands make a heart.

_Let my eyes be the rhythm!_   
_Let my mind be your freedom!  
(Ohhhhhhhhh!)_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!  
_

_Let these bones be the giver!_   
_Let this soul be your whisper!  
_ _(Oooo-_ _Ohhhhhhhhh!_ _)_   
_Let my heart be your shelter!_

The two girls moved their hands like she was doing a beat. Raising their hands, the girls touched their head. Sunset and Adagio had made their hands make a heart.

Tossing their hands out, Sunset and Adagio smiled at the students. They tapped their mouths. Sunset and Adagio had made their hands make a heart before dropping their hands.

 _Oooh!_  
La la la la!  
Oooh!

Sunset and Adagio finished the ending of the song, bringing their hands together before raising them up in the air.

Everyone clapped, excited about the song.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! You four girls are great! I can't wait to hear you sing again," Melly exclaimed.

The bell rung, signaling next class. As Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata walked to their next class, they knew that coming here was a good choice, between meeting the Autobots and becoming a techno-organic pretender.

This was their new life and they enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Lita/Mega Power and Tima look like is on my Deviantart account, MatrixMindAngel. Go take a look at it.  
> The songs used was "Empire" by Monster High, "The Girls Of The Night" by Jekyll & Hyde, and "Shelter" by Machineheart.


	11. School And Watcher

**The Next Day In School**

Faith sighed as she shut the door of her locker. The school had helped her out by giving her a locker that was lower to the ground like they did for Raf, and so far, everything was good. Nothing happened yet.

But something will happen soon if the whispers of passing students were to go by.

Faith sighed, rubbing her head. Despite the fun day she had with the Autobots and the other kids, she woke up with a headache along with the knowledge that she would have to go home after school.

Talk about dreading a conversation with her parents. She had to miss school yesterday to change her classes instead of doing the ones her parents wanted her to do.

Going home was the last thing she wanted to do on top of her headache which was just so lovely. Note the sarcasm. But this alone didn't stop her day from getting any worse as a certain and unwanted ginger head boy stood in front of her when she turned around.

"Hey there. Faith right," Vince said, smirking as he crossed her arms.

Faith took notice of how everyone stopped to watch. To watch like this was some sort of entertainment. Faith raised her eyebrow at Vince, wondering what he wanted.

"Yes. Why," Faith asked.

Vince smiled, "Why don't we forget what happened that night and start over. Hi, I'm Vince and welcome to my school."

If he was trying to win her over or trying to impress her, Faith was not amused.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Nice to meet you Vince and I'm not interested in becoming your girlfriend and you can't make me like you tried on that night by beating me up. Besides, your a teenager and I am 11. And your school? Did you build it? Do you own it? If this school is yours, then why are you even here," Faith quipped.

Students either gasped or 'oooo'd Faith's comeback. Vince turned red in embarrassment and then anger, but before he could do anything, someone else spoke.

"Faith! You're here! I thought you were gonna come yesterday," Raf said, running to stand next to Faith.

Faith smiled Raf, unknowingly brushing her hair back.

"Well, I had to remake my schedule for the classes I want and it took longer than expected. But I'm here now," Faith tells him.

Raf smiles, but he only got a sound out of his mouth before Vince interrupted.

"Oh, look. Nerd 1 has found a Nerd 2," Vince snarked.

Raf and Faith glared at Vince, who smirked. The boy's from his basketball team snickered in the background. However, their sniggering and Vince's smirk disappeared when someone else spoke up.

"What about Nerds 3 through 6?"

Turning, Vince's eye's widen when he came face-to-face with Sunset, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Miko, and Jack.

And they looked angry.

"Leave Faith and Raf alone," Miko pointed at Vince.

"They never did anything to you or anyone of you," Jack added.

"Are you trying to get us angry because it sure is working like a charm," Aria growled.

"I'm giving a warning, stay away from Faith and from Raf," Sonata said, her eye twitching.

"I suggest you quickly backpedal away and leave them alone," Adagio said, arms crossed.

"Or you'll find that messing with us and our friends that last thing you'll ever want to do," Sunset stated.

Vince, seeing that he was outmatched, quickly turned around and walked away.

Sonata and Jack walked forward, taking Faith and Raf by the shoulder and leaning then away. The others followed close by. Sonata leans down and gives and a hug, squeezing her tightly, making Faith gasp and lift her hands in an attempt to free herself.

"That was so awesome! The way you protected yourself! Raf wasn't that bad either, coming in to help you," Sonata gushed.

Aria rolled her eyes, tapping Sonata on the shoulder, "Yeah, and Faith also needs to breath so mind letting go of her neck?"

Seeing that Faith was turning a bit blue, Sonata let go. Faith breathed in deeply, before giving Sonata a glare, which said girl chuckled and shrugged and a "sorry" way. Jack shook his head and looked down at Raf.

"I didn't expect you to run forward and try to get Faith away from Vince. That was brave of you," Jack said, ruffling Raf's hair.

Raf blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

The bell rung, making them jump and look up before waving, splitting off to go to their classes. When Faith realized that Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were following her, she looked at them, confused.

"Why are you following me," Faith asked.

The Dazzling Sunsets smiled.

"Faith, we're not following you. We're going to class which just so happens to be the class we are going to," Sunset said.

Faith gasp and stopped, shock filling her eyes. The Dazzling Sunsets laugh and make theirs into the classroom. Shaking her head, Faith followed the four into the classroom and sat down in the empty seat next to Sonata.

After taking attendance, Melly looked at Faith.

"You must be Faith Star. I was told you had a schedule change and is here now," Melly said.

Faith nodded but frowned when some of the boy's students snickered. Deciding on ignoring them, Faith looked at Melly.

"Okay, there is a live singing competition between us and other schools. I need to pick students by the end of the class. Now, who would like to get up and sing," Melly asked.

Faith jumped up, raising her hand, "I would! I'll go up!"

Melly turned towards her, but before she could say anything, the boy's full-blown laughed.

"You?! Oh, come on! She's a shrimp! A kid," one boy exclaimed.

"What can she do? Sing a song about unicorns," the second boy added.

"Being cute is all she can probably do. I doubt she can even be creepy," the third boy said.

Huffing, Faith got up and walked up to the stage. Faith hummed as she thought of a song and snapped her fingers when one came to her. Looking at the three boy's, Faith gave a look that completely said, 'You-will-eat-your-words'.

Faith- _  
The darkest hour before the light._  
 _A hidden tressure plain in sight._  
 _For a moment standing still._  
 _They say we're crazy they say we're ill!_

Faith hands are intertwined and are in her lap. She tilts her head back and forth. She closes her eyes as she bows her head, but snaps them open when she lifts her head up. Faith looks around creepy like she was looking out for something, before moving to sit up straight again.

_What they don't understand, they fear inside!_   
_What they don't understand, they try to hide!_

She looks at the audience before glancing side-to-side. Faith shook her head, leaning towards the students and backing up.

_You can't hide from us!_   
_You can't, you can't, you can't hide from us!_

Faith looked over to her left like someone was there. Faith then tilted her head left, right, back, and finally forward.

The Dazzling Sunsets took pleasure in seeing the students that made fun of Faith shifting in their seats.

_The darkest hour before the light._   
_A hidden tressure plain in sight._   
_For a moment standing still._   
_They say we're crazy they say we're ill!_

Faith looked down at the ground before she looked up again. She glanced over to look at her right. She glances side-to-side and looks at the students. Faith smiles as she looks at the ones who made fun of her.

_What they don't understand, they fear inside!_   
_What they don't understand, they try to hide!_

Faith tilted her head back and brought it back up. Faith shook her head, leaning towards the students and backing up.

_You can't hide from us!_   
_You can't, you can't, you can't hide from us!_

She turned her head to the right like someone was there. Faith down at a right angle and bowed her head.

_You can't, hide, hide, hide from us!_

Faith snapped her head up and smiled.

Students clapped, impressed by Faith's performance. Seeing the boy's speechless, Faith laughed and pointed at them, "How's that?! Can't be creepy, huh?! Well, I suggest that you watch your words next time boy's or else it the next song I sing will be a whole lot creepier!"

Taking her advice, the boy's nodded.

The Dazzling Sunsets laughed. Faith jumped off the stage to make her way to her seat, sitting down only for her black hair to be ruffled by Sonata. Groaning, Faith pushed her hand away.

Sunset got up and gestured to the stage, "Our turn."

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata got up and following Sunset on stage, where they talked for about a minute before nodding, making up their mind about the song they were gonna sing.

As Sunset grabbed a mic, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata stood in a line like that as Sunset took her place in front of them. After checking on her friends one last time, the girls looked at crowd and Sunset began to sing.

Sunset- _  
Murder lives forever and so does war._  
 _It's survival of the fittest, rich against the poor._  
 _At the end of the day, it's a human trait._  
 _Hidden deep down inside of our DNA._

Sunset sang into the mic. Sunset took pleasure in pointing to the three boy's, making some students chuckle. Sunset shrugged, walking to the right in a line on the stage. Sunset waved her hand like it was nothing.

_One man can build a bomb, another run a race._   
_To save somebody's life and have it blow up in his face._   
_I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand._   
_I'm not afraid of God; I am afraid of Man._

Stopping, Sunset raised a finger from her left hand before pointing it to the left. Using her free hand, Sunset brought it in and made it into a fist, making it made hand explosion with it. Sunset shook her, gesturing in front of her to everyone. Sunset raised her hand up only to bring it down and point at the students.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata- _  
Is it running in our blood?_  
 _Is it running in our veins?_  
 _Is it running in our genes?_  
 _Is it in our DNA?_

As Sunset stepped back to give Adagio, Aria, and Sonata the spotlight, the three girls raised their left arms, then their right arms. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata shrugged their arms before bringing them down.

Sunset- _  
Humans aren't gonna behave as we think we always should._  
 _Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good._

Sunset walked back up to stand in front of Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. Sunset raised an eyebrow at the audience.

All- _  
Underneath it all, we're just savages!_  
 _Hidden behind shirts, ties, and marriages!_  
 _How could we expect anything at all!_  
 _We're just animals, still learning how to crawl!_

Raising their hands, they made claws. They moved their hands, gesturing to their clothes. The Dazzling Sunsets raised their arms in a question. They bend the top half of their body over, moving their hands like they were crawling.

Sunset- _  
We live, we die, we steal, we kill, we lie!_  
 _Just like animals but with far less grace!_  
 _We laugh, we cry, like babies in the night!_  
 _Forever running wild in the human race!_

Raising her hand, Sunset listed the first line with her fingers. Turning, Sunset made a jump but made it so it looks ungraceful. Sunset smiled at the students watching her and her friends. Sunset cast Faith a quick wink before going back into the singer mode she was in.

_Another day, another tale of rape._   
_Another ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate._   
_I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand._   
_I'm not afraid of God; I am afraid of Man._

Sunset looked at the student body, frowning and shaking her head. Using her free hand, Sunset brought it in and made it into a fist, making it made hand explosion with it. Sunset shook her, gesturing in front of her to everyone. Sunset raised her hand up only to bring it down and point at the students.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata- _  
You can see it on the news._  
 _You can watch it on TV._  
 _You can read it on your phone._  
 _You can say it's troubling._

As Sunset stepped back to give Adagio, Aria, and Sonata the spotlight, the three girls raised their left arms, then their right arms. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata shrugged their arms before bringing them down.

Sunset- _  
Humans aren't gonna behave as we think we always should._  
 _Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good._

Sunset walked back up to stand in front of Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. Sunset raised an eyebrow at the audience.

All- _  
Underneath it all, we're just savages!_  
 _Hidden behind shirts, ties, and marriages!_  
 _How could we expect anything at all!_  
 _We're just animals, still learning how to crawl!_

Raising their hands, they made claws. They moved their hands, gesturing to their clothes. The Dazzling Sunsets raised their arms in a question. They bend the top half of their body over, moving their hands like they were crawling.

_Underneath it all, we're just savages!_   
_Hidden behind shirts, ties, and marriages!_   
_Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave!_   
_We're just animals still learning to behave!_

Raising their hands, they made claws. They moved their hands, gesturing to their clothes. They moved their hands and arms to hug and cradle themselves. The Dazzling Sunsets moved their hands up like they were a dog begging for food.

Sunset- _  
All the hate coming out from a generation, who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation._  
 _Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run or has something deep inside of us come undone?_  
 _Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior?_  
 _Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your savior?_

Sunset walked forward, bending down to look at the three boy's, which made them blush and looked away. Sunset lifted her head and made a gun with her hand, dropping it and turned to run back to her spot in front of Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. Sunset raised her hand up in the question. Sunset raised her hand up and pointed at the students, dropping her hand just after a second.

All- _  
Underneath it all, we're just savages!_  
 _Hidden behind shirts, ties, and marriages!_  
 _How could we expect anything at all!_  
 _We're just animals, still learning how to crawl!_

Raising their hands, they made claws. They moved their hands, gesturing to their clothes. The Dazzling Sunsets raised their arms in a question. They bend the top half of their body over, moving their hands like they were crawling.

_Underneath it all, we're just savages!_   
_Hidden behind shirts, ties, and marriages!_   
_Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave!_   
_We're just animals still learning to behave!_

Raising their hands, they made claws. They moved their hands, gesturing to their clothes. They moved their hands and arms to hug and cradle themselves. The Dazzling Sunsets moved their hands up like they were a dog begging for food.

The student clapped, impressed by the way the Dazzling Sunsets sang together.

"Wonderful! So wonderful in fact, that I'm gonna pick you four to sing in the live singing competition," Melly exclaimed.

Laughing, four girls gave each other a high-five and a cheer. Melly then turned to Faith, smiling.

"And you too. I want you in the live singing competition as well."

Gasping, Faith blushed when the Dazzling Sunsets cheered for her.

A couple more people got up and sung, but only the three boys got picked. Sunset, Aria, Adagio, and Sonata noticed that this irritated Sierra to no end. The bell rung and everyone got up to go home.

Seeing the cheerleader walk away, Adagio told her friends to go get Raf and walk him out so she would follow Sierra. She had a feeling the cheerleader was up to something and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**At The Front Of The School**

Miko and Jack stood side-by-side as they waited for Acree, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to arrive and pick them up.

"So, got anything that you plan on doing anytime soon," Miko asked.

Jack thought about it and shook his head.

"Nope. Why do you ask," Jack wondered.

"Well," Miko start before someone else interrupted her.

"Jack! There you are!"

Turning, Miko and Jack saw Sierra come out of the school and walk towards Jack, stepping in front of Miko and forcing her to back up.

"I was wondering if you had some time free. The Dazzling Sunsets and that little girl-"

"Faith, her name is Faith," Miko growled.

Sierra turned and rolled her eyes at Miko before turning back to Jack, smiling.

"And Faith, are gonna take part in the live singing competition. I was wondering if we could go," Sierra asked.

Miko gasped, looking at Jack shocked before huffing, turning and walking away. Jack reply was to quiet for Miko to hear, but when she looked back, she saw Jack shake his head and Sierra frown before smiling again.

Miko sighs and closes her eyes.

Miko- _  
There were places we would go at midnight._  
 _There were secrets that nobody else would know._  
 _There's a reason but I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why._  
 _I thought they all belonged to me._

Miko thought about seeking out to see the Autobots in their base. The Autobots and now the Auto Sirens were their secret. Opening her eyes, Miko shook her head and looked up at Sierra and Jack again. Frowning angrily, Miko turned away and walked down the steps of the school.

_Who's that girl?!_   
_Where's she from?!_   
_No, she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world!_

When she got to the bottom, Miko looked up and glared at Sierra. Miko raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader. What was it about her that Jack couldn't resist even though she was once Vince's girlfriend and bullied Jack when he was younger.

_It's not real, it's not right!_   
_It's my day, it's my night!_   
_By the way, who's that girl living my life?_   
_Oh no, living my life._

Miko shook her head. She used her thumb to point to herself. Raising her hand, Miko narrowed her eyes at Sierra. She turned and walked over to the concrete two-foot wall and sat on it.

_Seems like everything's the same around me. (Around me)_   
_When I look again and everything has changed._   
_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why._   
_She's everywhere I want to be._

Miko lifted her arms and crossed them over her chest. Why is it Jack crushed on Sierra; because she's pretty? Miko shook her head and looked up at Sierra and Jack again. Glaring, Miko's eye twitches as she saw Sierra lean towards Jack.

_Who's that girl?!_   
_Where's she from?!_   
_No, she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world!_

She couldn't understand what Sierra had that impressed Jack beside the fact she was a cheerleader. Is it because Miko was to Tomboyish and liked loud music? What did Jack see in Sierra and why didn't he see that Miko has had a crush on him since she met him that day when she met the Autobots.

_It's not real, it's not right!_   
_It's my day, it's my night!_   
_By the way, who's that girl living my life?_

Miko shook her head. She used her thumb to point to herself. Raising her hand, Miko narrowed her eyes at Sierra. She turned her head looked away from Sierra and Jack, making a fist with both of her hands.

_I'm the one who made you laugh._   
_Who made you feel, who made you sad._   
_I'm not sorry, but what we did and who we were._   
_I'm not sorry, I'm not her._

Jack could only be himself when he was with her and he'll have to hide himself from Sierra because she'll never understand. Miko was the only girl, besides June, that saw Jack close to crying or cry. Miko wasn't sorry she met Jack, she just wished he could see that she cared for him. Did she even have a chance?

_Who's that girl?!_   
_Where's she from?!_   
_No, she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world!_

Did Sierra know anything about Jack that Miko didn't already know? Did Sierra know anything about Jack that made her life him? If anything, Miko was the one who saw it all first.

_It's not real, it's not right!_   
_It's my day, it's my night!_   
_By the way, who's that girl living my life?_   
_Oh no, living my life._

Miko shook her head. She used her thumb to point to herself. Raising her hand, Miko narrowed her eyes at Sierra. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the concrete pillar. Miko opened her eyes, only to watch as Sierra walk away from Jack in a huff. Jack watches Sierra go, a small smile on his face.

Miko frowned as Jack made his way down to her.

"So, you got a date," Miko muttered.

Jack looked at Miko surprised but then laughed, shaking his head.

"No. I told her you already asked me and she called you a trouble-making girl. While you are at times, I know you better then she does. I told her that I refuse to date people who make fun of my friends. Besides, she never took notice of me until I got Acree and until befriended Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata," Jack explained.

Miko gasped, but then a smile came to her face.

"So, then, want to go see the girls and Faith at the live singing competition to spite her," Miko offered.

Jack smiled at her, winking, "Sure, why not."

Meanwhile, Sierra huffed as she leaned against the wall of the school, ticked that she got rejected.

"I can't believe he rejected me! I'll show him. I'll make him pay for it. No one rejects me. I don't even like Jack, he's just friends with those new girls who are getting popular, the Dazzling Sunsets. I ain't gonna lose my spotlight," Sierra growled.

"Ï see."

Sierra wiped around to stare at Adagio, who crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Now, me and Sunset, Aria, and Sonata dislike people like you. If you ever approach Jack like that with the intent to use him again, I will tell everyone about your little plan. Your reputation will plummet down to the ground when everyone sees how selfish you are," Adagio warns.

Sierra paused, thinking. Without her reputation, she wasn't popular. Without her reputation, she was nothing. It didn't take long for Sierra to make her decision about Adagio's warning.

"Deal," Sierra said, walking away from Adagio in a rush.

Adagio huffed and walked back to join Jack and Miko, only to find that Sunset, Aria, Sonata, Faith, and Raf have joined up.

Hearing engines approaching, a small pink, blue, red, purple, a small car that looked like a four-seat with only two doors pulled up along with a yellow and blue Indy 500 McLaren MP4-12C racecar with double 7's on the sides.

A young man got out of the racecar as a young woman got out of the small care.

The young man had brown hair and blue eyes, wore a yellow shirt with a blue over a shirt and white pants and black boots.

The young woman had red hair in a bun, blue eyes, red lips. She wore a pink shirt with a blue trim and red under the shoulder and purple loose sleeves and a blue trimmed and red belt. She wore pink pants with a purple bar, blue flower, and red dots trim, and black boots.

The young man smiled at them.

"Hey ya, kids! Miss us?"

They instantly knew who it was by the voice.

"Smokescreen," they exclaimed.

"Shush, call me Sean," Smokescreen joked, looking around like someone would overhear.

"Then that means," Sunset said, looking over at the young woman, "Tima."

Tima nodded, smiling.

"Yes. We were set to pick you up because the others are on duty. _Sean_ can only hold two people so two people will have to sit on someone's lap, Faith and Raf more likely," Tima explained.

"Let's get going," Smokescreen exclaimed.

Unknowingly to the group they were being watched from a young woman in an alley not too far away.

A young woman who had black hair in a bun with bangs braided back, red eyes, black lips. She wore a black shirt with purple fur at the shoulders and grey long loose sleeves and red belt. She also wore black pants and black boots.

It was clear who this woman was and as Mega Power watched the Autobots and Dazzling Sunsets leave with the kids, she turned around and ran, transforming into a black, red, purple, and grey F-16 Fighting Falcon.

Mega Power flew off to give her report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tima's Alt Mode (along with Lita's) and Mega Power's Alt Mode is on my DeviantArt account, MatrixMindAngel.  
> The song Faith sung was "You Can't Hide From Us" by Angeles Florencia Bre. Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sang "Savages" by Marina And The Diamonds. The song Miko sang was "Who's That Girl" by Hilary Duff.


	12. Loss And Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight graphic in this chapter. If you don't like blood then skip through the first part of the chapter.

**Faith's Home**

Faith took a deep breath, nervous as she stared at the door of her house. It's been a full two days and three nights since she ran away from home. She was kinda nervous about being home. She didn't know what was gonna happen.

The Dazzling Sunsets stood next to her, having Tima drop them off so she could take Raf to base.

"You want us to go in with you," Sonata asked, worried.

Faith shook her head, "No, I'll go in by myself."

"We'll wait outside," Adagio said, crossing her arms.

"Yell if you need us," Aria stated.

"We're here if you need us," Sunset added.

Faith smiled, giving them a nod before walking up to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again after a couple of seconds. No answer, no noise on the other side of the door, or any sign someone was home. Faith glanced back at Dazzling Sunsets, confused, before turning back to the door, turning the handle.

Stepping inside, Faith looked around. The house was dark, no light was on, Faith couldn't see a thing. Feeling the wall, the searched for the light switch. After finding the light, Faith turned on the light and gasped.

The house was in disarray, the couch was overturned, selves on the floor, papers everywhere. Every placed Faith looked there were a disaster and a mess. Knowing her parents would never have let this happen, and even if they did, they would have cleaned it up, Faith knew something was very wrong.

"Mom! Dad! Josh! Maggie!"

When no answer came, fear came to Faith as she turned to look outside.

"Girls! Somethings wrong! The house looks like it's been robbed and my parents aren't answering!"

Hearing the fear in Faith's voice and what she said, Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata ran into the house. Seeing the house in disarray, Sonata pulled Faith to her.

"Look around," Sunset ordered.

Sunset went left, going to search Faith's room, Adagio searching Maggie's room along the bathroom, Aria went to search the kitchen, Sonata and Faith went to look at the closest, Josh's room, and Faith's parents, John's and May's room.

Sunset, Sonata, Adagio, and Faith found nothing coming to stand at the hallways and doorways, looking at each other. Shaking their heads to silently tell they found no one, Sunset saw that Aria had yet to come out of the kitchen.

"Aria! You okay," Sunset called out, walking towards the kitchen.

Before Sunset entered the kitchen, Aria came out, looking pale and shaken.

"Aria, you okay? You're pale," Sonata said, concerned.

"What's wrong," Adagio asked.

Sunset walked over to Aria, glancing down at Aria's hands that were shaking too much that her entire arm shook. And the hands were covered in something wet and red. It was only one thing.

Blood.

Sunset took Aria's hands, lifting them up to look at them to check for injuries. When she found none, dread at another way the blood could end up on Aria's hands which made Sunset look at Aria, who had sorrow and anger in her eyes.

Aria looked at Faith, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," was all Aria said.

Adagio and Sonata gasped, now seeing whose blood it was. Faith, already pale at the sight of the blood, paled even more at the words and shook her head. Faith dashed to the kitchen, intent on seeing what was in there. Aria and Sunset tried to stop her, letting out a cry of, "Don't!"

But it was too late. Even when Sunset and Sonata pulled her back, Faith already saw what was in there. Or more likely, who was in there. Faith realized that even when she knocked on the door that no one would have answered. Because no one was home anymore.

In anguish, denial, and sadness, Faith screamed.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Faith sat down on the curb as police walked around. Sonata and Adagio already gave their statements and Sunset was with Aria telling their version. Faith had managed to say everything but went silent afterward.

Adagio Comm-Linked the Autobots, telling them what had happened. A robbery turned homicide. Optimus said that Fowler and he were on their way. Sonata just held Faith in her arms, hugging her. Sunset and Aria walked back to their friends, sitting down next to them.

Aria's hands were washed, police must have gotten what that they wanted.

Then a policeman and a woman in a suit walked up to them.

"Faith Star," the policeman said.

Faith and the Dazzling Sunsets glanced up at the cop, then the woman next to him. She gave an air of snobbiness like she was used to things going her way. And Faith was no fool, the woman was a Social Worker and the Dazzling Sunsets looked her up, being part Cybertronian. And they didn't like the woman at all.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your family. I promise we'll find the ones responsible," the policeman said.

Faith just nodded, staring at the woman. The woman noticed and stepped forward.

"Hello Faith, I'm-," the woman was interrupted by Faith herself.

"I know who you are. You're a Social Worker whose's come to take me away from my friends. I ain't going anywhere with you," Faith spoke, emotionless.

The woman glared at Faith, "Listen, kid, it's my job to take you somewhere to live since you can't live here anymore. I don't need you fighting me all the way so just come with me."

Wrong thing to say because Faith stood up, furious.

"You want me to come with you! I just lost my siblings and parents! I saw them murdered! And you have the gull to force me to leave the only people I trust?! You shouldn't even be a Social Worker if money is all you care about because that's the only reason you act this way! By the way, I have a mind of an adult so don't try and fool me! Go away," Faith exclaimed.

Sunset, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria stood up around Faith, arms crossed like they were trying to tell the woman to back off. The woman was shocked and glared again, opening her mouth when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Excuse me."

Turning, the Dazzling Sunset and Faith were glad to see Fowler with Optimus was here. From the looks of things, they just got here. Fowler smiled and pulled out a badge, smirking even the woman paled.

"Faith here is a friend of my interns for the agency. Faith helps us out because of her adult mind. Now, why don't you and change the way you talk to the kids and you'll keep your job," Fowler says.

The woman nods and leaves. Optimus motions for the girls to head to his vehicle form and they do, Sonata picking Faith up.

"I sure hope the men responsible get their comeuppance, the punishment or fate that they deserve," Fowler says, taking Faith in and how emotionless she feels.

"As do I, my friend, as do I," Optimus said.

* * *

**Somewhere Else In Town**

Two men laugh at their loot of their recent rob. The family of four got home and surprises the robbers. But after taking care of them, they got away scot-free! At least, that's what they thought.

Because someone watched Faith break down and that for some reason made her angry instead of pleased at seeing the human child suffer. So she did the only thing she thought of. Going after the cause of such emotion.

Mega Power landed behind the one man, grabbing his gun and put it in his hand, using his gun to shoot his partner before rushing towards the partner and doing the same thing.

Mega Power smirked and left, leaving something behind.

* * *

**Days Later**

The news came that the men were found, having on killed each other over their loot and share. At least that is what the police said.

Agent Fowler had discovered a small piece of paper with the letters, M.P. on it. It was clear Mega Power was there, most likely in holoform, had killed the men, but they didn't know why.

Four letters were found as well, short and unfinished, like someone was trying to figure out what to put down but couldn't find anything more to write.

Maggie's letter said: _Faith, I'm sorry. I was always jealous you got the family job and we were passed because you were smarter. I forgive you for what you said. I love you, Faith. I'm sorry for everything I did._

Josh's letter said: _I was a jerk. I hurt you and you did nothing to deserve it. I'm sorry. Your family, no matter what you say and I forgive you, but I hope you can forgive me for hurting you because of my jealousy._

May's letter said: _My baby, I'm so sorry for forcing you to do things all your life. I've been doing some thinking. If you really want, you can be a singer, then follow your dream and life your dream._

John's letter said: _My young daughter, I will never forgive myself for hitting you. I should never have done that. If I could rewound time, I would never have done it. I agree with your mother, we forced your hand all your life, but now, be who you want, we support it._

But right now, in the graves of her parents and family, Faith watched as people left, her friends being the only ones there.

"I'd like to be alone for a little while," Faith said.

Respecting that Faith wanted to be alone, the Autobots, Dazzling Sunsets, and Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and Fowler left to stand next to the entrance, waiting for Faith to come to them.

Faith-  
 _This is a story that I have never told._  
 _I gotta get this off my chest to let it go._  
 _I need to take back the light inside you stole._  
 _You're a criminal a_ _nd you steal like you're a pro._

Faith walked forward, stopping in front of the four graves. Faith bowed her head looking down at the names on the graves. Getting on her knees, Faith set the fake flowers next to her. Closing her eyes, tears fell from Faith's eyes.

_All the pain and the truth,_ _I wear like a battle wound._   
_So ashamed, so confused,_ _I was broken and bruised._

Faith brought her arms up to hug herself. Lifting her head, Faith opened her eyes to look at her family's graves.

_Now I'm a warrior, n_ _ow I've got thicker skin!_   
_I'm a warrior,_ _I'm stronger than I've ever been!_   
_And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in!_   
_I'm a warrior a_ _nd you can never hurt me again!_

Her mom, dad, sister, and brother may have been at odds, but they were still family. There were times when they would get together and laugh and have fun before Faith was being pressured into becoming a businesswoman like her parents wanted her. But they also loved her, they took her places like any other kid and brought things that weren't always related to business. Faith was loved even though they argued a lot.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire._   
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar._   
_I've got shame, I've got scars, t_ _hat I will never show._   
_I'm a survivor, i_ _n more ways than you know._

Picking up the fake flowers, Faith separated them into four groups of the same three flowers and tied together with a white ribbon. A fake flower purple Hyacinth for forgiveness, showing them she forgives them and forgives herself. A Hydrangea for emotion and understanding, showing them that she loves them and understands their reasoning. And finally, a Bird Of Paradise for joy and paradise, hoping that her family is happy where they are.

_'Cause all the pain and the truth,_ _I wear like a battle wound._   
_So ashamed, so confused,_ _I'm not broken or bruised._

Picking up the flowers, Faith looked down at them, brushing their fake petals. Looking up, Faith stared at the sky, clouds flying by.

_'Cause now I'm a warrior, n_ _ow I've got thicker skin!_   
_I'm a warrior,_ _I'm stronger than I've ever been!_   
_And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in!_   
_I'm a warrior a_ _nd you can never hurt me!_

Holding the flowers close to her chest, Faith gets up. Once she was on her feet, Faith walked over to Maggie's grave, standing next to it. She looks down the at the other three graves with tears in her eyes. Faith looked down at the flowers in her hold.

_There's a part of me I can't get back; a_ _little girl grew up too fast!_   
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same!_   
_Now I'm taking back my life today, n_ _othing left that you can say!_   
_'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway!_

Faith bent down and placed one flower pair on Maggie's grave. Walking down, she placed one on John's grave. Continuing on, she put one on May's grave. Finally stopping, Faith out the final flower pair on John's grave.

_Now I'm a warrior,_ _I've got thicker skin._   
_I'm a warrior,_ _I'm stronger than I've ever been!_   
_And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in!_   
_I'm a warrior a_ _nd you can never hurt me again!_

Her family may have been at odds, and their final meeting with each other may have ended badly, but Faith still loves her family. Will she regret the last thing she said to them? Yes, she will for the rest of her life. But at least she knows, that her family has forgiven her.

_No, oh, yeah, yeah.  
_ _You can never hurt me again._

Things are different now, but at least Faith won't be alone. Smiling, Faith turned and walked away, going to her friends who were waiting for her to take her back home with them, where she belonged.

With her family.

* * *

**Days Later At The Live Singing Competition**

It was decided that the girls would sing " _Welcome To The Show_ ". It shows their friends at their old school that they still remembered. And to honor their family and friends. To show that they will never give up.

Sunset and Faith gave their friends a hug and gave a thumbs up for good luck as their friends walked out of backstage. The stage was dark as Adagio, Sonata, and Aria took their places, providing them with enough cover as the music begun to start.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata- **  
** _Ahh, ah-ah, ahh!_  
 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!_

The three walked forward, lifting their arms up with the high note. Stopping at the front of the stage, Aria and Sonata moved their arms like a wave while Adagio lifted her arms up before bringing them down, hands open wide. Then, Aria and Sonata brought their hands down while Adagio brought her arms up.

_Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah!_   
_Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!_   
_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

Aria and Sonata lifted their arms to their sides to face outwards while Adagio brought her right hand down, leaving her left hand up. Then, together, the three sidestepped left to right making and wave motion with their hands. When Adagio lifted her arms up again, Sonata brought her right hand down, leaving her left hand up while Aria did the opposite of Sonata.

Adagio-  
 _Welcome to the show._

Aria and Sonata-  
 _(Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah!)_

Adagio brought her hands out in front of her, palms facing the audience while Aria and Sonata brought their arms down.

Adagio-  
 _We're here to let you know._

Aria and Sonata- **  
** _(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!)_

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria brought their arms down, only to step forward and bring their right hands up, leaving their left arms facing outward at their side.

Adagio- **  
** _Our time is now._

Aria and Sonata- **  
** _(Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah!)_

With their arms, the three girls made a clock Adagio going right while Aria and Sonata moved left.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata- **  
** _Your time is running out._

Aria and Sonata- **  
** _(Ah, ah, ah!)_

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria pointed to the audience with their left hands, their pointer hand making a little explosion motion before bringing their left hands up.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata- **  
** _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

The three did the same as before, Aria and Sonata lifting their arms to their sides to face outwards while Adagio brought her right hand down, leaving her left hand up. They also sidestepped left to right making and wave motion with their hands. However, then Adagio, Sonata, and Aria dropped their arms to their sides, winking.

_Feel the wave of sound as it crashes down!_   
_You can't turn away!_   
_We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay!_

The three lifted their left hands up into the air before bringing their left hands down to point at the crowd. Adagio, Sonata, and Aria shook their heads and smiled. Adagio crossed her leg and bent down a bit while Aria and Sonata lifted their arms up, but then the three from them brought their arms into the blue pendants on their necks before dropping their arms.

_We will be adored!_ _(Ahhh!)_ _  
_ _Tell us that you want us!_   
_We won't be ignored!_ _(Ahhh!)_   
_It's time for our reward!_

With wire-flying, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria were lifted up, allowing them to make a start fish with their body in the air. The three bowed their heads and closed their eyes. They reached behind themselves, their arms going through a small hoop. They brought their hands up, fist to rest by their faces. Bring their hands which are in a fist into their face, elbows pointed up.

_Now you need us!_   
_Come and heed us!_   
_Nothing can stop us now!_

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria lowered their hands into fist resting at their sides, but elbows pointed up. Clutching their hands, they brought their hands down to reveal fake demon wings on their backs. The three lifted their hands up, big smiles on their faces.

However, a sudden new beat brought Adagio, Sonata, and Aria to wince.

Faith-  
 _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh!_  
 _I've got the music in me!_  
 _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh!_

Adagio turned to glare at Sonata who turned to shrug at Adagio while Aria looked behind them. Aria pointed, making Adagio and Sonata turn their heads. Faith stepped out of the shadows, coming to stand across from Adagio, Sonata, and Aria who turned in the air to face Faith.

_Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name._   
_I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame._   
_The one and only thing that I am here to bring is music.  
Is the music, is the music in my soul!_

Faith crossed her arms, looking at Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, raising an eyebrow. Faith turned her gaze to the audience, smirking at them. Turning to look back at Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, Faith pointed at the three. Faith smirked at Adagio, Sonata, and Aria as they glared at her.

_Gonna break out! (Out!)_   
_Set myself free, yeah!_   
_Let it all go! (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah!_

Dropping her arm, Faith jumped up into the air, wire flying to stay in place. Faith glanced away and tossed her head back with an open smile. Bringing her head back down, Faith winked at Adagio, Sonata, and Aria. Using her arms, Faith spun around in a circle before stopping, hands behind her back.

_Find the music in your heart!_   
_Let the music make you start to set yourself apart!_

Faith for the hoops behind her back, arms going through the small hoop. Faith did a start fish motion, bringing her hands up to reveal the fake angel wings on her back.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata- _  
What we have in store! (Ah-ah!)_  
 _All we want and more! (Ah-ah!)_  
 _We will break on through! (Ah-ah!)_  
 _Now it's time to finish you!_

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria brought their palms up, smirking, before bringing their hands up and turning them to face palm down. The three of them arms faced outward before they brought them up to their shoulders in a fist. Lowering their arms, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria pointed at Faith, who glared at them. The three brought their arms down, smirking big as they leaned towards Faith.

Faith-  
 _Whoa-whoooooaaaaaah!_

Faith leaned forward singing loudly.

Adagio- _  
Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!_

But Adagio leaned back before leaning forward as well, singing back at Faith, making the young girl lean away.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata-  
 _Ah ah!_  
 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah!_  
 _Ah ah ah ah!_

Aria and Sonata joined Adagio singing loudly and making Faith reach up and cover her ears. Leaning back, Faith slipped her hands out of the small hoops and untied the wings, allowing them to fell to the ground. Finally, with the help of the wire flying, Faith fell to the ground (safely), making Adagio, Sonata, and Aria smirk in at the victory.

However, another beat soon joined in.

Sunset-  
 _You're never gonna bring me down!_  
 _You're never gonna break this part of me!_  
 _My friends are here to bring me 'round!_  
 _Not singing just for popularity!_

Sunset walked out of the shadows, making Adagio, Sonata, and Aria move back. Faith looks up at Sunset as she stops in front of her, holding out her hand. Taking her hand, Faith was pulled up to stand next to Sunset. Sunset turned to point at Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, making the three glare at her.

Sunset and Faith-  
 _We're here to let you know that we won't let it go!_  
 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow!_  
 _And you can try to fight b_ _ut we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

When Faith joined in with singing with Sunset, Sunset took Faith's hand in her's, smiling down at her. Sunset and Faith closed their eyes and their hands at their sides opened wide. Sunset and Faith pointed at Adagio, Sonata, and Aria as the three glared at them and wire-moved towards the two girls on the stage.

_Got the music in our hearts!_   
_We're here to blow this thing apart!_   
_And together we will never be afraid of the dark!_   
_Here to sing our song out loud!_   
_Get you dancing with the crowd!_   
_As the music of our friendship survives, survives!_

Sunset and Faith put their hands together. Sunset and Faith throw their hands out. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata act like they've been hit, falling to the ground (safely). The three look at each other before they smiled. The three take off the fake wings, throwing them to the ground. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata walk over and join Sunset and Faith and sing with them at the front of the stage.

All- _  
Got the music in our hearts!_  
 _We're here to blow this thing apart!_  
 _And together we will never be afraid of the dark!_  
 _Here to sing our song out loud!_  
 _Get you dancing with the crowd!_  
 _As the music of our friendship survives, survives, survives!_

Sunset and Faith hold their hands out to Adagio, Sonata, and Aria. Taking their hands, Aria stands at Sunset's right. Adagio between Faith and Sunset, and Sonata at Faith's left. The five of them looked among themselves, smiling big and pulled themselves closer to each other. Looking at the audience, the five smiled and winked. They lifted their joined hands up, their elbows bending. Together, with their hands intertwined, the five couched down and jumped up at the last word.

The audience clapped, cheering loudly at the show they saw.

Later, when the judges announced the winner, the Dazzling Sunsets and Faith hugged each other when they heard their names. So as they brought the trophy back to the school along with their picture, the Autobots and their charges congratulating them, and Ratchet taking a 3D copy to make for the Dazzling Sunsets and Faith, something dawned to one of them.

As Sunset watched her friends, she realized that they had become her family as well. And not just hers, Adagio's, Aria's, Sonata's, and Faith's. The Autobots and the kids and the two adults had become close to the five.

And that when Optimus smiled at her, she was ridiculously and most certainly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Faith sang was 'Warrior' by Demi Lovato and the song Sunset, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and Faith sang was 'Welcome To The Show' by My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks.


	13. Shadow Specter

**Somewhere At A Decepticon Energon Base**

Blaze shot at the Decepticons, hitting some of them. They have gotten some reading that turned put to be a Decepticon Mining Base, where they were storing Energon and now they were locked in a shootout.

Everything was going easy, well, if you can call getting shot at and dodging easy, but yeah. Going good on both sides. So now, the Auto Sirens, Optimus, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Acree.

Blaze just happened to notice how Smokescreen was struggling. Struggling with firing and forcing himself out of the cover of the rock. It didn't take a genius to see that Smokescreen wasn't used to combat, him being the guard of Alpha Trion and all.

Taking cover, Blaze looked at Smokescreen.

"You doing alright," Blaze asked.

Smokescreen looked up at Blaze in surprise before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I am," Smokescreen said, turning to fire at the Decepticons before quickly taking cover again.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, knowing that Smokescreen was lying.

"Don't lie. You're not used to combatting. You guarded Alpha Trion, but you never saw combat even though you were trained. You're not used to it, even now, your struggling on firing back and pulling yourself out of cover," Blaze said.

"Okay, yes, I'm struggling. But I'll get used to it," Smokescreen said, turning to fire again.

Blaze shook her head, firing once more at the Decepticons before dashing over where Smokescreen was. Grabbing him by the shoulder, she stared at him.

"Get a grip! Us Auto Sirens never saw combat, either, but we did what we needed to do. All you need to do is do what you need to do," Blaze said.

Smokescreen looked conflicted like he didn't know what to do. Blaze sighed, shaking her head. She looks around and sees Shimmer, Dazzle, and Dusk firing from the right while Optimus and Acree fired from the left. Bulkhead was also on the left, but he was throwing big rocks at the Decepticons.

Blaze suddenly smiled, an idea coming to her. Looking at Shimmer, Dazzle, and Dusk, they heard and had the same idea as her. Turning back to Smokescreen, Blaze opened her mouth and starting singing, Shimmer, Dazzle, and Dusk joining in.

Auto Sirens- _  
Show me how to lie, y_ _ou're getting better all the time._  
 _And turning all against the one i_ _s an art that's hard to teach._  
 _Another clever word s_ _ets off an unsuspecting herd._  
 _And as you get back into line, a_ _mob jumps to their feet._

Blaze took a hand off Smokescreens shoulder, smiling. Blaze pointed to the Deceptions, making Smokescreen look at them. Smokescreen looked back at Blaze as she removed her hand from his shoulder and lowered her other hand. Blaze crossed her hands, eyebrow-raising at Smokescreen.

_Now dance, glitch, dance!_   
_Man, he never had a chance!_   
_And no one even knew, i_ _t was really only you!_

Blaze fired at a Decepticon that got to close. Smokescreen looked at the fallen Con before looking back at his teammate. Blaze, smiling, placed her hand on Smokescreens chest, pushing him towards firefight.

_And now you steal away!_   
_Take him out today!_   
_Nice work you did!_   
_You're gonna go far, kid!_

Smiling, Smokescreen turns and starts firing at Decepticons with renewed vigor. The Auto Sirens smiled, nodding their heads and started firing next to Smokescreen. Smokescreen looks at the Auto Sirens, who nodded at him, pleased. With a smirk, Smokescreen jumps out of cover, running into the firefight.

_With a thousand lies a_ _nd a good disguise!_   
_Hit 'em right between the eyes, h_ _it 'em right between the eyes!_   
_When you walk away, n_ _othing more to say!_   
_See the lightning in your eyes, s_ _ee 'em running for their lives!_

Smokescreen fires at the Decepticons, ducking or rolling out of blast aimed at him. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Dazzle, Dusk, and Shimmer watch Smokescreen fight back. Smiling, the other Autobots and Auto Sirens fired back, seeing Smokescreen's actions renewing their vigor. The Auto Sirens watched as Smokescreen did the same, except now he was behind enemy lines.

_Slowly out of line a_ _nd drifting closer in your sights._   
_So play it out I'm wide awake, i_ _t's a scene about me._   
_There's something in your way a_ _nd now someone is gonna pay._   
_And if you can't get what you want, w_ _ell it's all because of me._

Smokescreen dusk a blast before fires, hitting a bunch of Cons who are to slow to act. Running, Smokescreen starts firing at the other Decepticons. Turning, the Decepticons take cover from Smokescreen, ending up in sight of the Autobots and Auto Sirens. The Auto Sirens smiled, watching as Smokescreen waved at Bulkhead, pointing towards the door.

_Now dance, glitch, dance!_   
_Man, I never had a chance!_   
_And no one even knew, i_ _t was really only you!_

Nodding, Bulkhead smiled and ran forward. Bulkhead banged into the doors, denting it. Raising his hands, Bulkhead banged on the doors as Smokescreen shoots at the edges of the door.

_And now you'll lead the way!_   
_Show the light of day!_   
_Nice work you did!_   
_You're gonna go far, kid!_

When the doors fall open, Smokescreen dashed in firing at the surprised Decepticons. The Autobots and Auto Sirens following in behind, firing as well. Well, passing, Blaze touched Smokescreen shoulder, giving him a nod and smile. Smokescreen beamed, glad he was doing alright.

_Trust, deceived!_

Smokescreen aimed towards Optimus, firing at the Decepticon who was coming to close from behind.

_With a thousand lies a_ _nd a good disguise!_   
_Hit 'em right between the eyes, h_ _it 'em right between the eyes!_   
_When you walk away, n_ _othing more to say!_   
_See the lightning in your eyes, s_ _ee 'em running for their lives!_

Optimus nods at Smokescreen, giving thanks. Giving Optimus a salute, Smokescreen turned to run down a right tunnel. The Auto Sirens followed after Smokescreen as the Autobots went down the left tunnel. Seeing some Decepticons working, Smokescreen opened fire.

_Now dance, glitch, dance!_   
_He never had a chance!_   
_And no one even knew, i_ _t was really only you!_

The Decepticons didn't have a chance to fire before they were taken down. After the Decepticons fell, Smokescreen looked around. Spying a tunnel that went left, Shimmer gestured to it.

_So dance, glitch, dance!_   
_I never had a chance!_   
_It was really only you!_

Smokescreen and Auto Sirens ran down the tunnel. They run into an opening behind some Decepticons firing at Optimus, Acree, and Bulkhead. Optimus, seeing them, gave them the signal to fire.

_With a thousand lies a_ _nd a good disguise!_   
_Hit 'em right between the eyes, h_ _it 'em right between the eyes!_   
_When you walk away, n_ _othing more to say!_   
_See the lightning in your eyes, s_ _ee 'em running for their lives!_

Nodding, the Auto Sirens and Smokescreen opened fire. Decepticons turned at the sudden firing from behind. Some fired back, but some didn't get a chance. The Decepticons were quickly overwhelmed.

_Clever alibis, Lord of the flies!_   
_Hit 'em right between the eyes, h_ _it 'em right between the eyes!_   
_When you walk away, n_ _othing more to say!_   
_See the lightning in your eyes, s_ _ee 'em running for their lives!_

Blasts from above made them all look up. The Autobots and Auto Sirens lifted their arms and fired at the Decepticons. The Decepticons either fell from getting hit or seeing they were outnumbered, fled. Looking around, the two groups saw that there no more Decepticons firing at them.

Smokescreen laughed, looking at the Auto Sirens, "Thanks to your girl! I needed that."

Blaze smiled, laughing as well, "No problem! You needed your spirits back up and some encouragement and I was happy to give it!"

"Not only that, you're our friend," Dush added.

"So seeing you needing some help, we more than happy to give," Dazzle stated.

"Next time, let any one of us know or any of the Autobots. We will be glad to help you," Shimmer said.

Smokescreen nodded, turning to the three Autobots walking up. Beaming, Smokescreen ran up to them, stopping in front of Optimus. Moving from foot to foot in clear excitement, Smokescreen looked at his fellow Autobots.

"Not bad Rookie," Bulkhead said, smashing his fists together.

"The Elite Guard knows their stuff," Acree commented.

"I'm pleased to see that you are fairing well," Optimus said, looking at his future son-in-law.

Smokescreen chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. However, just before he could say anything, the sound of something hitting the guard drew his attention. Smokescreen gasped when he saw a bomb, beeping only a couple of yards away.

"Down in front," Smokescreen yelled, pointing at the bomb.

"Fall back," Optimus ordered.

Turning, the Autobots and Auto Sirens ran to take cover. As the bomb exploded, the two groups took cover from the blast. They held their ground as the room shook, grabbing onto their covers and ducking to avoid getting hit by flying debris.

When the blast and smoke cleared, the Autobots and Auto Sirens came out of their cover to check the area. That is when they heard a laugh from above. Looking up, they saw Mega Power sitting on the edge of the walkway, looking down at them. She was smiling, clearly happy about what she caused.

The Auto Sirens stepped forward.

"Mega Power," Shimmer yelled out.

"Why did you do it," Dazzle asked.

"Why did you kill those men," Blaze added.

Mega Power scoffed, looking at the Auto Sirens with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me that you harbor any feelings for the murderers of your friends family. I did her a favor," Mega Power spoke, waving her head like what she did was nothing too serious despite she did murder two humans.

Shaking her head, Dusk stepped forward.

"No! It's nothing like that! But why would you do that for Faith? Why would you harbor feelings for a friend of your enemy," Dusk asked.

Mega Power shook her head.

"If you really want to know, then the feeling I got seeing your friend cry and yell wasn't something I expected, nor understood. I hated the feeling of anger and disgust I felt because I couldn't understand it. So, I went after the cause. Your friend felt like they because of those two men, so after I found them, I used their own weapons against them and killed them. After that, I felt satisfied."

The Auto Sirens and Autobots looked at each other. Why would Mega Power feel that way for Faith after what happened?

Mega Power scoffed, shaking her head, "Never mind. Anyway, those men got what they deserved, didn't they, Sunset Shimmer?"

Shimmer froze, snapping her head back to Mega Power. Mega Power smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You watched us. That's how you knew what happened to Faith," Shimmer said slowly.

Mega Power's smirk widened, turning her gaze of the other three Auto Sirens.

"Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. And your friend is Faith Star. All wonderful information even though it's just your name. Now, with that aside, I believe you four should know this song from a former fellow student's website looking for fame from a ' _Battle of the Bands_ ' video I saw. Your human names were mentioned," Mega Power spoke.

The Auto Sirens looked at each other. The entire ' _Battle of the Bands_ ' was redone because people wanted to see it. They did the entire thing again, this time without any magic.

Mega Power gave them all an evil laugh and started singing.

Mega Power- _  
_ _Ya better believe_ _I got tricks up my sleeve._  
 _And I captivate c_ _ause I'm powerful and great._  
 _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh._

Mega Power points at the Autobots and Auto Sirens. She brings her hand in, making a fist. Closing her eyes, Mega Power rolls her head.

_Ya better believe_ _I got tricks up my sleeve._   
_See me dominate 'cause I'm powerful and great._   
_Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh._

Getting up, Mega Power stares down at the Auto Sirens and Autobots. Hunching down, Mega Power jumps off the edge, landing just under where she been sitting. Mega Power lifts her head, giving them a cold smirk.

_You think you've got what it takes to go toe-to-toe?_   
_I've got more moves than you'll ever know._   
_I own the stage;_ _I'm all the rage._   
_You're from the past,_ _I'm from the Space Age!_

Throwing her hand out to the side, it transforms into a gun. Lifting her other hand up, it transforms into a blade. The Auto Sirens and Autobots look at each other. Standing straight, Mega Power points at the two groups.

_Come on, you're just making noise!_   
_Listen how my music destroys!_   
_Anything you throw at me_ _I'm gonna throw back!_   
_Just wait and see!_

Mega Power rushed forward, making the Auto Sirens and Autobots back up in defense. Mega Power fired at the Autobots, throwing a bomb in front of them. Seeing the bomb, the Autobots ran for cover to prevent getting hit. Mega Power back flipped over to the Auto Sirens, turning in the air to land facing them.

_Ya better believe_ _I got tricks up my sleeve._   
_And I captivate c_ _ause I'm powerful and great._   
_Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh._

Mega Power kicked Shimmer, who quickly recovered and punched Mega Power, who unfortunately caught Shimmer's fist. Mega Power bent backward as Dazzle and Blaze each made to hit her. Knocking Shimmer's foot from under her, Mega Power spun and took out Dusk's feet from under her.

_Ya better believe_ _I got tricks up my sleeve._   
_See me dominate 'cause I'm powerful and great._

Mega Power looked around, seeing the Auto Sirens down on the ground. Seeing Optimus looking at her, Mega Power smiled evilly at him.

_I'm here to take you down a peg!_   
_Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh!_   
_By the time I'm done, y_ _ou're gonna beg!_   
_Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh!_

Raising an eyebrow, Mega Power looked over at Shimmer, who was getting up. Shaking her head, Shimmer looked up at Mega Power and narrowed her eyes. Mega Power smirked, her eyes becoming red orbs with black filling in the sclera. Growling, Shimmer got up, her blade coming out.

_To be in my band, a_ _pplication rejected!_   
_Rejected!_   
_Don't look so sad and so dejected!_   
_And so dejected!_

Mega Power rushed at Shimmer, swinging her own blade. Shimmer jumped back. Shimmer hunched down and jumped at Mega Power. Mega Power turned to the side.

_Don't mean to brag, d_ _on't mean to boast!_   
_But I'm a six-course meal and you're just burnt toast!_   
_Think I'm gonna ever give up?_   
_No, never, ever, ever, ever!_

Shimmer used her hands to propel herself up in the air to do a flip. Landing on her feet, Shimmer turned to look at Mega Power. Shimmer leaned back to dodge an attack from Mega Power. Mega Power raised her hand to strike again, only for Optimus to block it.

_Come on, you're just making noise!_   
_Listen how my music destroys!_   
_Anything you throw at me I_ _'m gonna throw back!_   
_Just wait and see!_

Optimus punches Mega Power, forcing her back. Shimmer swipes Mega Power's leg's out from under her. Her back hit the ground and Mega Power glared. Mega Power jumped up.

_Ya better believe_ _I got tricks up my sleeve._   
_And I captivate c_ _ause I'm powerful and great._   
_Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh._

Mega Power backflipped a couple of times. Once Optimus and Shimmer were not close, Mega Power stopped. Looking up, her eyes returned to their normal state.

_Ya better believe_ _I got tricks up my sleeve._   
_See me dominate 'cause I'm powerful and great_ _!_

Seeing this, Shimmer frowned, confused. Mega Power grabbed another of her bombs and threw it.

Seeing the bomb coming at them, Optimus grabbed Shimmer, forcing her to dodge. Optimus used his body to protect Shimmer of the blast. Hearing a ground bridge opening through the falling debris, Optimus turned his head to see Mega Power flee.

Sighing, Optimus stood up, Shimmer following. Shimmer watched the ground bridge disappear, a frown on her face.

"Her eyes. Did you see her eyes? They were black with just red orbs for eyes," Shimmer says.

Optimus said nothing, only making a sound that showed Shimmer he heard as Acree called for a ground bridge.

* * *

**Back At Base**

Shimmer, free from being checked out, wandered over to one of the computers and sat down in front of it. Looking around and seeing she was alone, Shimmer turned the computer on.

"Time for some answers," Shimmer said.

Typing in ' _objects that control others_ ', Shimmer groaned when a whole list of different pictures came up. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get through all of the lists, Shimmer typed in ' _objects that control others_ '. That brought down the search to a lot less, but still plenty. Shaking her head, Shimmer thought about what she should type in next when she stopped, freezing.

She thought back to how Mega Power's eyes had become black with red orbs.

With that in mind, Shimmer typed in ' _objects that makes eyes black and red orbs_ '. That brought down the search to only one. Shimmer's spark seemed to stop as she looked at the object, a staff. Clicking on the picture, Shimmer saw a better close up of the staff.

It was a black staff with a red orb on it, the red orb having black mist swirling around it.

Shimmer started reading the info about the staff, dread filling her she read on.

Looking down to see who had last researched it, Shimmer froze when she saw the names. Her name when on the bottom of the list, but before her's was Elita-One. And before Elita was Megatron.

Above the list of names of those who researched the staff, in bold red letters was **"Shadow Specter lost during the war. Possibly destroyed."**

It wasn't destroyed, it was stolen by Megatron. And he was using it to control Lita and killed Elita before she could tell anyone.

Her mind satisfied, Shimmer got up and ran back to the Main Room. Ignoring the looks her friends were giving her as she pasted, she went to the computer Ratchet was on and taped his shoulder.

"Ratchet-" Shimmer started, but was interrupted.

"Not now, busy," Ratchet said.

"Can you-"

"I'm busy. It will have to wait."

"But it's-"

"Can't you see that I'm busy! Do something else and wait an hour! I'll be done then," Ratchet exclaimed.

Shimmer, ticked at being interrupted and Ratchet not giving her a chance to explain, grabbed Ratchet by the shoulder and turned him around, glaring at him with such an angry look, Ratchet stopped what he was gonna say.

"This is about Lita! I believe I've found what's controlling her and if you can look up ' _Shadow Specter_ ', you'll see why! So stop what you are doing and do it!"

Seeing that Shimmer was serious, Ratchet did as he was told. Shimmer ignored the stares her group, now in their human forms, and the Autobots and humans were giving her. This was more important than that.

"Shimmer, what did you find," Tima asked.

When the picture of the Shadow Specter appeared on the screen, Shimmer turned to gaze at everyone.

"The Shadow Specter, a staff created by the hammer of Solus Prime to battle Unicron, but he got his hands on it and turned it into a weapon of evil and can control others. Anyone who fell under its control, their eyes would sometimes become black with red orbs because of the evil power. If the person control does anything evil, any action, any words, or anything the filled with greed or negative, the strength of the control gets stronger. Anyone who falls under its control would become evil and cruel, the staff allowing someone else in place while the original is locked away inside the head.

No one wanted to research it, and it was locked away, hidden from others. But if you check who researched it last, my name is at the bottom, Elita coming before me and Megatron coming before her. This is what Elita was gonna tell you before Megatron killed her," Shimmer explained.

Optimus and Tima leaned against each other, hunching down. Alarmed, everyone checked on them, asking if they were alright. Ratchet almost scanned them to make sure when Optimus and Tima stood up, their gazes hard and determined.

"Is there any way to break Lita free," Optimus says.

Shimmer sighed, "Whoever holds the staff controls whoever it is was used on. We need to get the staff and knowing Megatron, he probably had it kept close to him, someplace only he knows."

"And while Mega Power is causing destruction, my sister, Lita, is locked inside her own head," Tima says bitterly.

Shimmer sighed, also sharing Tima's bitterness. As long as Lita was under the staff's control, she was under Megatron's control. They had to break her free and they had to get the staff, a staff Megatron will refuse to let them have.

But they had to get it, they just had to.

* * *

**Lita's Mind**

Lita sighed, looking around at the darkness she has seen for the past couple years. Ever since she was kidnapped by Megatron and held in front of a staff called the Shadow Specter, she woke to see this every day of her life. She had thoughts that weren't hers flow through her of a Decepticon named Mega Power, daughter of Megatron, whoever that is. And recently, a planet called Earth and the beings that live on that planet, humans. Even seeing a child crying over the loss of her siblings and parents which angered her.

She had no idea about her new knowledge came from, only that she wasn't really doing anything to earn those thoughts.

Suddenly, Lita felt unsafe and felt something dark watching her. Looking around, Lita's unsure eyes tried to find what was watching her.

Lita-  
 _They're coming, creeping from the corner._  
 _And all I know is that I don't feel safe._  
 _I feel the tapping on my shoulder._  
 _I turn around in an alarming state.  
_ _But am I losing my mind,_ _I really think so._  
 _Not a creature in sight._

Snapping her head left and right, Lita tried to find the thing watching her. Hugging herself, she walked backward. Feeling something tapping her shoulder, Lita's eyes widen as an evil laugh sounded. Whipping around, but finding no one was there, Lita became confused. Raising her hands to her head, she shook her head back and forth. Lita looked around, trying to find what touched her.

_But what you don't know is that m_ _y breathing gets faster a_ _nd so does my heartbeat._   
_I wish this was over.  
_ _I wish that this was a dream but-_

Lita walked around, searching as her spark beat fast in fear. She doesn't like this. She hated this nightmare!

_I created a monster, a hell within my head!_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own!_   
_Oh, I'm so scared!  
_ _I created a monster, a beast inside my brain!_   
_Nowhere to go,_ _I'm out on my own_ _!_   
_My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare!_

An evil laugh came from behind. Turning, Lita saw something vanish. She saw only its outline. Lita looked around wildly. Something was watching her and took pleasure at seeing her act like this. Another laugh proved that. Lita gritted her teeth, not pleased.

_Wait, something doesn't feel right. (Feel right.)_   
_No, something seems wrong. (wrong.)_   
_And I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad), for far too long._

Seeing movement to her right, Lita snapped her head in that direction. Hearing a chuckle to her left, Lita whipped around to see what's there. There was nothing, much to her unease.

_As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder._   
_Appearing young, while I'm growing older._   
_I collapse to the floor and scream:_ _"Can anybody save me from myself?!"_

Lita blinked as the darkness seemed to get darker and colder. She hated the darkness ever since she was a young child. Another laugh drew Lita to whirl to the right and she gasped.

_I created a monster, a hell within my head!_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own!_   
_Oh, I'm so scared! (oh, oh I'm so scared!)_   
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain!_   
_Nowhere to go,_ _I'm out on my own_ _!_   
_My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare!_

Laughing, the figure, clearly female and a Con, vanished. Lita looked around, trying to find the Con. Why was that female con playing with her?! Feeling something hit her from between, Lita braced herself on the unseen floor. Growling, Lita got up and turned around. The sight she saw shocked her right to her spark.

_Walking to the ledge, I find myself looking down._   
_Frozen still with fear, now I'm plunging to the ground!_   
_If only I knew how to fly, then I could convince myself t_ _his isn't my time to die!_   
_Instead, I'm rocketing faster, and faster!_   
_I dive, fall to the floor!_   
_And when my body crashes to the pavement,_ _I'm right back where I was before!_

The figure looked just like her, except she was a Decepticon. The Con laughed and starting walking towards her. Shocked and afraid, Lita stepped back only to fall. She fell down an unseen hole, the Con becoming smaller. Seeing that this wasn't gonna end, Lita looked around. Diving in a random direction, Lita rolled to slow herself down. Looking up, Lita gasped at seeing nothing as changed at all, even if she didn't expect it to.

_I created a monster, a hell within my head._   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own._   
_Oh, I'm so scared!_

Lita stood up, looking around. Hearing something behind her, Lita froze. Shallowing, Lita slowly turned to look behind her.

_I created a monster, a hell within my head!_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own!_   
_Oh, I'm so scared, no, no!_   
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain!_   
_Nowhere to go,_ _I'm out on my own_ _!_   
_My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare!_

The Con stood there, hands on her hips. Smirking, the Con started walking towards Lita again. Gasping, Lita started to back up. Lita raised her hands up, wordlessly telling the Con to stay back. The Con shook her head, dropping her arms. Alarmed, Lita tried to find a way to get away from the Con.

_Awake me from my nightmare!_   
_(I'm so scared.) Awake me from my nightmare!_   
_(I'm so scared.) Awake me from my nightmare!_   
_(I'm so scared!) Awake me from my nightmare!_

The Con laughed, amused. Lita stepped back even farther, trying to get away. The Con narrowed her eyes and glared at Lita and jumped at her. Lita falls back, holding her hands up to shield her head.

When nothing collided with her, Lita slowly lowered her arms and looked around. The Con wasn't here.

Sighing, Lita sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her sister, she wanted to see her father, her mother. She wanted out of this place. She was tired of this darkness and being played with.

But Lita knew. She knew that as long she was in here, there was no escape. Plus, Megatron wouldn't kill her family. She had to stay in this darkness and its chains.

But that didn't stop her from believing that she would be free one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Auto Sirens sing "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by Offspring. Mega Power sings "Tricks Up My Sleeve" from My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks. Lita sings "Nightmare" by Set It Off.


	14. Lita's Lament And Soundwave's Decision

**Autobot Base**

"So, what do we do," Adagio asked.

Sunset had transformed back into her human form and was now sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. Upon discovering that Lita was being controlled, figuring out how to free her from the control the Shadow Specter had her under wasn't like they were trying to pull teeth out, or trying to give a cat a bath, or looking for a library book that was already taken.

"We could break into the Nemesis and try to find the Shadow Specter," Smokescreen suggested.

"Yeah! We can smash our way in," Bulkhead said, making a fist bump with Wheeljack, "The Wrecker way."

"We can do that. But where are we gonna look? Plus, knowing Megatron, he most likely has that thing guarded," Acree said.

The Wreckers sighed. Wheeljack looked mournfully at Acree, "There goes our fun."

"I would rather not mend your stupid afts if you end up getting hurt over your stupid actions and plans," Aria said bluntly.

Everyone chuckled as Bulkhead and Wheeljack seemed to blush, rubbing the back of their necks in embarrassment.

"Regardless, it sounds like the Shadow Specter is dangerous. We should try and get it in our hands. And if possible, destroy it. That thing sounds like it could cause a lot of damage. And I don't want to find out if it can control humans as well," Fowler said.

"So many people could get hurt," June added, her eyes going wide.

The Autobots sighed, knowing that could be right. If humans could be affected by the Shadow Specter, then they need to get it in their hands. Destroying the Shadow Specter was something that had to be done, but how could they do that while it was the only thing that could save Lita? Destroying it might leave her trapped forever as Mega Power.

Sunset groaned hunching down on herself deeper.

Why was this so hard?! It was trying to help someone who was someone else under dark power who believed one thing while the person inside knew nothing. It wasn't like her transformation into a She-Demon when she was an evil little person.

Sunset froze, her eyes going wide in realization.

No! It was exactly her transforming into a She-Demon! She was overcome by her own evil and it took her friends light to save her. The Shadow Specter was made to combat evil, but was morphed into the opposite of what it was intended to be!

Sunset snapped herself up, her back popping from the fast movement and scaring her friends, who jumped at the sudden movement.

"That's it," Sunset exclaimed, getting up.

"What," Miko asked, eager to hear what Sunset had to say.

"Was it worth popping your back," Jack asked, looking Sunset a bit worried.

"Yes, it was," Sunset said, looking at Jack before turning to Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, "Girls! How did Twilight and her friends beat me and how did the seven of us beat you three?"

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked confused.

"Hmm? With your magic and friendship," Sonata tried.

"Yes! What? No, not just that," Sunset shook her head, "We were overcome by evil and we were defeated because we were overcome with what they had."

"I'm not following," Adagio stated.

"I think I do," Raf said, adjusting his glasses, "Sunset is trying to say that your negative energy was overcome by the positive energy. Since the control of the Shadow Specter only gets stronger with every bad thing Mega Power does, it makes sense that it will weaken every time Mega Power does a good thing. Or even something to overcome the control placed on Lita, allowing her to break free herself."

"So that helps. But how will we overcome the dark power the Shadow Specter has," Bumblebee asked.

"We need a plan. At the moment, though, we need to find some way to get Mega Power alone or somehow most of the Decepticons out of the Nemesis," Optimus says.

Ratchet hummed, tapping his finger on the bars when he suddenly looked at Tima, a question in his eyes.

"Tima, do you still feel Lita's part of your twin bond," Ratchet asked.

Tima looked surprised at the question and nodded, "Yes, I do. If I didn't then Lita is dead, and yet, I feel her part of the bond even though it is closed. I can feel her part, but I can't send anything through to her even though I tried. I stopped being able to talk to her when, well, when she became Mega Power."

Aria hummed, rubbing her chin before snapping her fingers.

"What if Lita isn't Mega Power? What if Mega Power is Lita if she was evil? Or maybe, someone entirely different, a separate being from Lita. Or someone the Shadow Specter created to host Lita's body," Aria stated.

Everyone took that in. If that was true, then that would be the reason Mega Power never believed Optimus and Lita when they tried to talk to her. Mega Power would have known she made from the Shadow Specter and since Megatron was the one using the Shadow to create her, it made sense that Mega Power saw Megatron as her Sire, while Lita suffered being a host for an evil entity.

"But what does Megatron want? Why is he using Mega Power," Smokescreen asked.

Adagio stood up then, her eyes filled with dread and anger.

"I know. He's using Mega Power to do the only thing that Lita would never do. He wants to destroy Lita from the spark," Adagio said.

"What? How," Faith asked from where she was sitting next to Sonata.

Adagio huffed, crossing her arms, "Tell me, which ones out of all of you did Mega Power try to kill the most?"

At once, everyone turned to look at Optimus and Tima. Looking at each other, Optimus and Tima realized that was true. Out of everyone and ever since Mega Power came to be and most of the times they came across each other, Mega Power would try to kill them.

"Killing us would give Megatron the ultimate victory," Tima stated.

"But that would also destroy Lita, knowing that she killed her Sire and sister," Optimus said.

"And then he'll kill her," Tima added.

"We got to get that Shadow Specter and save Lita," Sunset said.

Ratchet nodded, heading over to a tube-like machine and points to it.

"Tima, if I am able to put you into a stasis, do you think that you will be able to send your consciousness into Lita's mind? If you can, you will be able to talk to her," Ratchet says.

Tima thought about it for only a second, "Yes. There are risks, but if it can help Lita, then I'll do it."

Minutes later found Tima hooked up, her Sire and Smokescreen beside her. Everyone was watching Ratchet and Tima. Having on setting everything up and just needing to press one more button, Ratchet turned to Tima. Seeing that he was waiting for her permission, Tima nodded. Nodding back, Ratchet pressed the button.

Tima gasped as her vision went black.

* * *

**Lita's Mind**

Opening her eyes, Tima looked around. Nothing but blackness and darkness was around, nothing to be seen. Tima tried to see if anything by narrowing her eyes, but there was nothing that she could see. Then-

"Who are you?"

Turning around, Tima gasped when she came face-to-face with a mirror image of Mega Power, except for the fact that the colors were wrong. And the voice and eyes and the Autobot symbol. Tima knew at once who she was staring at.

"Lita," Tima said.

Lita blinked, looking at Tima more closely only to gasp herself.

"Tima? Is that you," Lita gasped.

"Lita," Tima shouts, lunges towards her sister and hugging her tight. Lita gasped, freezing at the hug before hugging back. Her sister was here, Lita didn't know how but her sister was here. Lita nuzzled her sister's head as Tima sobbed into her shoulder.

When she was done crying, Tima pulled away, wiping her tears away as Lita kept her hands on Tima's shoulders.

"Tima, how did you get here," Lita said before her eyes widen in horror, "Please tell me that Megatron didn't capture you too!"

Tima looked up and shook her head.

"No, I didn't get captured. Ratchet was able to put me in stasis and I sent my consciousness into your mind, which is where you are if you don't know. We needed to see if we were able to talk to you," Tima explained.

Lita sighed in relief and looked at her sister in sadness, "Well, you should leave, now."

Tima gasped as Lita pulled away, backing away from her sister. Tima shook her head, shocked.

"You want me to leave? After all these years apart," Tima spoke, nears tears again.

Lita nodded, her own tears coming forth.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

Lita seemed to lost her composure at the same time Tima did.

"Because Megatron will use the Shadow Specter on you as well! I don't know what he did to me, but I know it wasn't good! I don't want you, any of you, to end up like me! Stuck in this prison of darkness with something playing with you every chance it gets! So leave before you end up stuck as well! Plus, Megatron said that he would kill my family, you and Sire and everyone else I'm close to if I tried to fight back," Lita yelled.

"You were only a youngling! Besides Megatron lied to you! He's still trying to kill us! Megatron left Cybertron and came to Earth, where the humans reside. Our Sire has been protecting this world ever since they arrived! Megatron created Mega Power, who sees Megatron as her Sire, and she is using your body as a host! And, Megatron killed our Carrier when she found out what Megatron did!"

Lita gasped, this information comes as a shock to her. The things she knew, they were because of Mega Power? Then the feelings for that mech, Soundwave who she had seen clips of visions, were they hers or Mega Powers? Did she fall for a Decepticon or did Mega Power? Was she in control sometimes? Things are hazy here and why was she remembering things she didn't before.

Did she ever fire at her Sire, sister, other Autobots, and four unknown femmes? Was the Con that looked liked her and messed with her Mega Power?

Lita shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts.

"But you still need to leave. Please! I'm just trying to protect you," Lita said, turning away from her sister and walking away.

Tima shook her head and opened her mouth.

Tima-  
 _You don't have to protect me; I'm not afraid!  
_ _Please don't shut me out again; p_ _lease don't slam the door!  
_ _You don't have to keep your distance anymore!_

Tima ran after her sister. Lita froze at hearing her sister sing, not having on heard her sister sing in a long time. But Lita shook it off, even though she didn't want to, and started to run.

 _'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand!  
_ _For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand!  
_ _We can work this all out together!  
_ _You don't have to live in fear!_

Seeing that she was losing her, Tima started to run as well. Tima about to lose sight of her sister when she just found her. She wasn't gonna lose her when she wasn't finished speaking to her. Catching up, Tima reached out and grabbed Lita by the shoulder, turning her to look Lita in the eyes.

_Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here._

Tima smiled, placing a hand on her spark.

Lita-  
 _Tima, please go back home, your life awaits.  
_ _Go enjoy your life and leave me to this fate._

Shaking her head, Lita stepped back and smiled sadly. Lita motions Tima to leave with one hand, her other hand limp by her side.

Tima-  
 _Yeah, but-_

Tima frowned, stepping forward with her hand out.

Lita-  
 _I know!_

Lita held her hands out, nodding.

 _You mean well, but leave me be!  
_ _Yes, I'm alone, kept here against my will!  
_ _Just stay away and you'll be safe unlike me!_

Lita turned away from Tima. As much as Lita enjoyed seeing her sister, she knew it was only a matter of time before Tima got caught by the thing in here with her the longer she stayed. Lowering her head, Lita started walking away from her once again.

Tima-  
 _Actually, we're not!_

Lita-  
 _What do you mean, "you're not"?_

Tima frowned, wondering if Lita knew Megatron was planning. Confused, Lita turned to look back at Tima, frowning.

Tima-  
 _I get the feeling you don't know!_

Lita-  
 _What do I not know?!_

Tima took a step forward towards Lita. Lita did the same and took a step towards Tima.

Tima-  
 _Megatron is planning to make you kill us all._

Lita-  
 _What?_

Tima wanted to close her eyes but resisted the urge to stare at her to see her reaction. Lita gasped, shocked and talking a step away from Tima.

Tima-  
 _He's using the Shadow Specter to control you._

Lita-  
 _Control me?_

Making up for the step Lita took, Tima slowly walked up to Lita. Lita closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her head.

Tima-  
 _It's okay, you can just break free!_

Lita-  
 _No, I can't, I — I don't know how!_

Time tried to convince her sister that they could fight, hoping that her sister would agree. Sadly, Lita didn't agree and shook her head, opening her eyes.

Tima-  
 _Sure you can;_ _I know you can!  
_ _Cause for the first time in forever-_

Lita-  
 _(Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free!)_

Time nodded and pointed to herself. Tima started walking towards her sister, who started walking away again. Lita lifted her head, shaking it.

Tima-  
 _You don't have to be afraid!_

Lita-  
 _(No escape from the prison that imprisons me!)_

Tima held her hands out, silently begging her sister to calm down. Lita shook her head, gasping when she saw wisps of the darkness moving against the still dark and towards her sister.

Tima-  
 _We can work this out together!_

Lita-  
 _(I can't break myself free!)_

Seeing her sister was looking behind her, Tima turned and saw the wisps of darkness getting bigger. Scared for her sister, Lita each forward and grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away.

Tima-  
 _We'll reverse the hold on you!_

Lita-  
 _(Oh, Tima, please, you'll only get caught as well!)_

Tima turned to look at her sister, glancing back at wisps of darkness started to take shape. Lita shook her head, pointing to shape that now was a dark figure.

Tima-  
 _Don't panic!_

Lita-  
 _(There's so much darkness!)_

Tima's eyes widen when she saw Mega Power appear out of the darkness, scowling at them. Lita turned and ran, pulling her sister behind her.

Tima-  
 _We'll make sure you shine bright!_

Lita-  
 _(You're not safe here!)_

Tima hanged onto her sister's hand, looking back at Mega Power who was following them. Lita looked back as well and did the one thing she hadn't done in a while in fear of Tima becoming like her: opening her side of the bond.

Tima-  
 _We can face this thing together!_

Lita-  
 _(No!)_

Tima gasped, looking at Lita as she stopped running. Lita looked at her sister, shaking her head.

Tima-  
 _We can set you free from these chains!_

Lita-  
 _(Ahhh...)_

Tima looked behind her when a portal opened up and looked back at Lita in alarm. Lita let go of her sister's hand, looking resolved.

Tima-  
 _And everything will be all right!_

Lita-  
 _(I can't!)_

Knowing what her sister was planning, Tima shook her head. Lita looked at an approaching Mega Power and looked back at Tima.

Lita pushed her sister through the portal and closed it, just as Mega Power got close enough. With knowledge she never knew about, Lita unsheathed her blade and fought back against Mega Power.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Tima gasps, snapping herself up in a panic.

"Lita," Tima screams and tries to get up, only for Smokescreen and Ratchet to stop her.

"Tima, your back at Autobot Base," Smokescreen exclaims.

"He's right! Calm down," Ratchet orders.

Hearing them, Tima calmed down, laying down. Hearing footsteps, Tima turned to see Optimus coming, a familiar mech walking behind him.

"What happened," Optimus asked, concerned.

Tima sighed, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Mega Power happened. She appeared and forced me and Lita to run and for Lita to push me back into my own mind. Not only that, Lita is afraid of fighting back because Megatron told her that he would kill us if she did. Lita didn't even know what was happening in the outside world at all!"

Optimus sighed, upset as well. Everyone else was upset, seeing Lita didn't even know anything about what was happening or what they were trying to do. Dropping her hand, Lita looked up, only for her eyes to land on the mech behind her Sire. In an instant, she recognized him.

"Uncle Ultra Magus, when did you get here," Lita says, surprised.

Sunset decided to speak up then for Optimus.

"He arrived while you were in stasis," Sunset said.

"And I instead on helping you save Lita. Optimus says he will debrief me later on, but he told me that there was a chance we could save her," Ultra Magus says.

"Yes. I just wish Lita can see that she doesn't have to be afraid to fight back," Optimus says.

Sunset frowns and walks up to Optimus, placing a hand on his foot, "I'm sure that we can convince Lita to fight back."

Optimus looked down at Sunset and in his eyes, you could see that he too wished the same thing.

* * *

**Lita's Mind**

The fight with Mega Power ended minutes after Tima left, but then memories started coming to Lita. Lita groaned, memories flooding through her brain of fighting other Autobots, her sister, her Sire, four femmes who called themselves the Auto Sirens even though she never did that.

"Must be Mega Power's memories," Lita groaned as the memories faded.

Sighing, Lita slowly hunched herself and looked around. She was alone again, the darkness seemed to be even darker than before. Maybe it was because Tima arrives here. Lita sighed, the knowledge that she was alone again putting a downer on her.

Lita opened her mouth and started singing.

Lita-  
 _2 am; where do I begin?_  
 _Crying off my face again?_  
 _The silent sound of loneliness wants to follow me to bed._

Lita closed her eyes. Leaning back, Lita laid down. Lita slowly opened her eyes to look around at the darkness around her.

_I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._   
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

The girl she was vanished the day Megatron kidnapped her. Now, seeing Mega Power was in control of her body, she was nothing but a shell of something else.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room._   
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_   
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._   
_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again._

All this darkness is empty and while it seems endless, Lita felt like she was trapped in a room. The whole reason she pushed Tima out was to save her from the darkness haunting her. Lita couldn't help but wonder if Mega Power was the darkness all around her. If that was the case, Mega Power was messing with her all the time.

_Too afraid to go inside._   
_For the pain of one more loveless night._   
_Cause the loneliness will stay with me and hold me till I fall asleep._

Lita was afraid. If she escaped and Megatron killed her family, she would never forgive herself and yet, if she didn't try and escape, Mega Power would kill her family. It was so confusing and the choice was so hard!

_I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._   
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

Lita longed to be the girl she was, confident and strong. But now she was nothing but a shell of that, everything that she was.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room!_   
_Can the lonely take the place of you?!_   
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby!_   
_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again!_

Sitting up, Lita looked around, the darkness getting darker the longer she sang. All this darkness that has no way out and found no escape from the times, she tried in the past. Can she really escape this? From this prison that refused to let her go?

_Broken pieces of a barely breathing story._   
_Where there once was love._   
_Now there's only me and the lonely!_

She once had a great family. With a sister, Sire, Carrier, Uncle, and others! But now her Carrier was dead and she was stuck here while her sister and Sire were fighting the Decepticons and Mega Power, who was using her fragging body to fight back!

_Dancing slowly in an empty room!_   
_Can the lonely take the place of you?!_   
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby!_   
_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again!_

Lita narrowed her eyes. If there was a chance for her to escape, she would only take it if her sister or Sire or anyone else gave her a sign. If there was a chance to escape, she will take to get out of this place. This lonely prison of hers.

Lita groaned as memories once again plagued her mind.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Soundwave sighed, watching through Laserbeaks eyes as the Mini-Con traveled through the vents, trying to find Megatron and Mega Power. He felt things were getting tenser around Megatron and wondered if Megatron actually found out that Soundwave had some sort of emotion towards Mega Power.

Not only that, Laserbeak caught Megatron looking at Soundwave with the expression Megatron normally used when he was about to kill someone he saw he no longer needed.

"Sire, something has happened."

Laserbeak stopped and peeked out of the vent so he could see what was happening, Soundwave watched through Laserbeaks eyes as Mega Power walked over to Megatron. Megatron turned to her, humming his question.

"Lita Prime is becoming aware. She knows something isn't right and not only that, she is seeing my memories. By the time night falls, she will have all my memories, maybe within the hour."

Megatron made a displeased sound, turning back to the scene.

"Doesn't matter. She can't do anything as long as you are in control. By the way, Soundwave is becoming less useful and it's feeling like he's becoming less loyal. We need to get rid of him."

Because Megatron wasn't facing her, he didn't see Mega Powers look of panic, her face taking on something she normally didn't take. However, that look quickly vanished as Mega Power took on an evil and cold expression.

"Soundwave is as good as dead," Mega Power coldly said.

Soundwave called Laserbeak back. As Laserbeak silently made his way back to him, Soundwave went over what he just heard.

Apparently, Lita Prime was becoming aware of the world around her, meaning that she would become a problem sooner and not later then what Megatron and Mega Power believe. Megatron wants him dead and Mega Power is backing him up. Mega Power could have been acting because she always acted differently when it was just him and her.

Soundwave paused in his thinking. Mega Power was always cold and cruel and won't hesitate to hurt and kill. Lita Prime was the opposite.

Was the one he fell in love with Lita all along? Thinking about it even more made Soundwave sure that the girl he was in love with was Lita. It was her who talked to him and smiled at him. And she was in danger of dying.

As long as Megatron had the staff she was in danger.

Soundwave had to make sure the Autobots got their hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tima and Lita sang "For The First Time In Forever Reprise" from Frozen. The song Lita sang was "The Lonely" from Christina Perri.


	15. Why I Fight

**Nemesis**

Soundwave walked down the Hallway to the main room. If he could grab the staff before Megatron can see what he was up to, then he could save Lita from being destroyed. Entering the main room, Soundwave looked at the throne Megatron sat on.

Soundwave practically ran towards it, intent on getting the Shadow Specter.

Looking behind the throne, Soundwave sighed in relief when he saw the staff in all of its power. Grabbing it, Soundwave froze when he heard a voice speak up behind him.

"Soundwave?"

Turning his head, Soundwave saw Mega Power standing a couple of feet away from him. She looked confused and it was now did Soundwave notice that she looked different, meaning that the one standing in front of him was Lita.

"Lita," Soundwave said.

Mega Power flinched back, shock coming through her eyes.

"What," she said.

Soundwave stood up straight, looking at her and said, "Your Lita, aren't you?"

Mega Power stayed still for a couple of seconds and Soundwave prayed that he was right when Mega Power sighed, lifting a hand up to her head. Disbelief and shock were easily traced in her eyes.

"And I thought seeing you when I closed my eyes was nothing but a dream. But now I see that they are real. Guess I really do have some control. Her memories are really making me dizzy by what they do to me," Lita said, a small smile on her face.

Soundwave could see the difference between Mega Power and Lita. Lita was more open with her emotions then Mega Power was. Her smile was different too, more kind then the cruel ones Mega Power always gives. Soundwave concludes that Lita's emotions were what Mega Power felt while she talked with him.

Then he remembered what Mega Power and Megatron were planning and grabbed Lita by the shoulder, making her gasp.

"Lita, you must run and hide while your still your control. Do whatever you can to sabotage Mega Power, but you must run while you still have time," Soundwave spoke urgently.

"What," Lita said, spooked.

"Megatron is gonna make Mega Power kill your family, then he's gonna kill you," Soundwave spoke.

Lita gasped, backing out of Soundwaves hold. Soundwave, as much as he wanted to keep his hands on her shoulders, let her back out. Jerking his head up, he revealed his face, something only few would see.

"Please, I don't want to see you hurt. Please, just run while you still can," Soundwave begged, something he would never do.

"Soundwave," Lita spoke, shocked and saddened.

"Well, well, well, this isn't what I was expecting."

Gasping, Soundwave and Lita turned, Soundwave calling his faceplate back down. Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, and some other Decepticons were standing by the door, preventing any escape. Megatron was smirking, eyes darkening when he saw the Shadow Specter in Soundwave's hold.

"I had a feeling your loyalty was becoming questionable, Soundwave. But trying to steal the Shadow Specter and see you have feelings for Lita Prime, I wasn't expecting that. It won't matter. Once, Mega Power returns from making the bars in Lita's mind stronger, I'll have her kill you and make Lita watch the whole thing again and again, and again," Megatron said.

Soundwave and Lita looked at each other at this information. Megatron stepped forward, holding his hand out.

"Now, hand over the Shadow Specter, Soundwave, and I'll make your death swift as I possibly can," Megatron said.

Soundwave was no fool. Megatron would kill him the moment he got close enough. So, Soundwave shook his head and stepped back. Megatron narrowed his eyes some more, displeased. Raising a hand, Megatron pointed at the two.

"Destroy the traitor Soundwave and bring Lita Prime to me, alive," Megatron ordered.

At once, the Vehicon's attacked, weapons blazing.

Lita gasped and at once, her body reacted without her knowledge. Blade and gun out, Lita stabbed and shot the Vehicon's that tried to attacked them. They all failed, falling to the floor, offline.

Lita looked around at shock at what she could do, looking down at her hands.

"It seems Mega Power's skills transferred to you as well," Soundwave stated.

"Talk about a free lesson," Lita muttered, making Soundwave smile underneath his faceplant despite the fact they still had to escape.

"Get them," Megatron ordered.

Soundwave used the tentacles on his back to slam Starscream and Barricade into the wall, grabbing Lita's hand with his free one and holding the Shadow Specter with the other. Lita and Soundwave ducked Megatron as they made their way to the Groundbridge. Laserbeak flew off Soundwaves chest to the controls, connecting to the computer and typing in a location.

The Groundbridge opened up, allowing Lita and Soundwave to escape, Laserbeak following them to land on Soundwave's torso. Soundwave peered at the Groundbridge. It was only a matter of time before Megatron or any other Decepticon came through.

"Lita, run now," Soundwave said, looking at her.

"Soundwave, what about you," Lita asked.

Soundwave looked the Shadow Specter, "I'm gonna make sure the Shadow Specter gets into the Autobot's hands. They'll need it to free you from its power."

Lita sighed, looking at Soundwave in confusion, "Why are you helping me? You're so loyalty to Megatron?"

Soundwave knew why she was asking. He is, well was, Megatron's most loyal follower. To know that he was defecting would be a shock to everyone.

"I felt my time was coming to an end. Megatron is losing his sanity and is becoming insane. If Megatron isn't stopped, he will destroy both worlds, ours and the humans. I've had a lot of time to think, and I believe helping the Autobot's is the only chance I got. But to do that, I need to get their trust and I didn't want to leave you here," Soundwave spoke.

Lita smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Soundwave..."

Soundwave smiled before pushing Lita, "Now go! Run! Don't let her get in control!"

Lita suddenly turned serious and nodded, turning to run off. Soundwave turned and ran off in another direction.

Soundwave thought to himself that he needed to get the Autobot's out of their base. Then, he couldn't help to chuckle to the fact that they wouldn't know who he was since they never heard his voice as he enabled a connection between him and their base.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots sat around, wondering what to do with this new information. Trying to figure out how to save Lita when they didn't know where the Shadow Specter was is the only thing getting in the way. They needed to get it, but they needed help.

That was when the communication system went off, letting them know someone was trying to talk to them.

Ratchet went over and pressed the button, Optimus falling in behind him.

"This is Autobot Omega Base, who is contacting us," Optimus asks.

Sunset along with her friends leaned against the rail to listen in.

 _"Autobots, you know not who I am, but I am probably your best bet at saving Lita Prime,"_ the voice said.

Looking at each other, shocked. Tima stepped forward, pushing her Sire and Ratchet out of the way.

"How so," Tima asked.

_"You seek the Shadow Specter, I have it in my grasp. I'm leaving it at this location."_

Sunset looked at her friends. The voice didn't sound familiar, in fact, no one knew who is at this point. Sunset ran down the stairs and up next to Ratcher, climbing up him to jump on the controls.

Ratchet made noises, showing he was displeased at being used as a climbing wall and what controls being stood on, but Sunset ignored that.

"Why help us? How do you even have the Shadow Specter," Sunset pressed.

The voice went silent, making them wonder if Sunset pressed a button or asked a question she wasn't supposed to ask when the voice spoke again.

_"I grew to care about Lita in the short burst of time when she was in control even when she didn't seem to know she was free. Right now, Lita is free, but Mega Power is making the bars in her mind stronger to prevent Lita from interfering. Lita won't be in control for long and she's running from Megatron. As for me, I have lost my loyalty to Megatron and to him, I am no longer any use for him and must be destroyed."_

"'No longer loyal'? Does that mean you're a Decepticon," Optimus asked.

_"I don't know anymore."_

Then, a scream cut through the other end, making everyone jump. The voice made a sound of alarm, and when he spoke, he sounded afraid and scared.

_"Lita! Mega Power must have regained control! Autobots hurry! There's no time! The Decepticons will be here soon retrieve the Shadow Specter and if they get it, all hope is lost!"_

The connection stopped, but a location was sent to them. It only took the Autobots and the Dazzling Sunsets a couple of seconds of shock before they kicked into action. The Autobots got ready for battle and the Dazzling Sunsets became the Auto Sirens.

Bulkhead turned to Miko, "Stay here. This is one battle you don't want to seek out to see."

Miko frowned but understood that he was right this time.

Shimmer watched as Ratchet booted up the Groundbridge. Yet, before she could step forward, a sudden headache made her, groaned and clutched her head. Shimmer could hear Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk do the same. Everyone turned to look at them, gasping when they saw their eyes glowing pure white.

 _"Auto Sirens,"_ a voice said in her head.

The four girls knew instantly who it was.

"Primus," they said as one.

 _"The Shadow Specter needs to be destroyed. It was created by the Primes to help battle Unicron. It was also made to be destroyed by their hands alone. Only Optimus Prime can destroy the Shadow Specter,"_ Primus told them.

Their headaches gone, the Auto Sirens looked at the Autobots.

"Primus spoke to us," Dusk said, rubbing her head.

"He said that the Shadow Specter must be destroyed," Blaze added.

"And that the Primes made it with their own hands," Dazzle added.

"Making it so only Optimus can destroy it," Shimmer added.

Understanding what Primus was asking him to do, Optimus nodded, battle mask coming up.

"Autobots! Roll out," Optimus ordered, running through the portal, the Autobot's following him.

"Auto Sirens let's move," Shimmer ordered, following after Optimus.

At the other side of the portal, the Autobots and Auto Sirens were greeted by Megatron and his Decepticons. Barricade shifted at the glares his brother was giving him, knowing his brother was angry with him. Megatron narrowed his eyes at them, clearly displeased at their arrival.

"Guess the Traitor contacted you. No matter. We'll kill him along with the rest of you," Megatron said.

From above, Soundwave watched from his hiding spot on the cliffside, the Shadow Specter resting next to him in his grasp. He didn't dare let go of it for a second. This was gonna complicate things. How was he gonna get the Shadow Specter to the Autobot's when the Decepticons were there.

That was when Mega Power appeared, jumping off the cliff side, doing front flips until she was by Megatron's side. She gave the Autobots a cruel smile. Her gun and blade were out.

"Lita fought, but I regained control. I'm gonna destroy you, Optimus and Lita then Sire is gonna destroy Lita," Mega Power stated.

"But that would mean you would die," Urtla Magus stated.

Mega Power laughed, full-blown laughed, throwing her head back like what was said was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"Oh please, Sire isn't gonna kill me. He's gonna separate me from Lita Prime, allowing me my own body. I'm too much an importance to be destroyed. However, Lita is becoming more aware, so she's gonna have to go sooner than expected. So, the means," Mega Power smiled.

"Your gonna die today," Megatron finished, the Decepticons taking that as their cue to get their weapons out, "Decepticons attack!"

The Autobots and Auto Sirens only seconds to get ready to brace themselves for a battle to save one of their own.

* * *

**Lita's Mind**

Lita screamed as the darkness hurt her. Ever since Mega Power regained control, she was being constantly hurt as she tried to escape. Mega Power did not want her to gain any ground to flee what so ever. Lita then hears Mega Power laugh.

"What why do you even fight," Mega Power laughed, "Just give up!"

Lita growled, "Not when I see that everything is at stake here for me! My sister offered to help me and I turned her down, fearing her life along with my Sire and everyone else. It took Soundwave to see that no matter what, my family is gonna end up dead if I don't do something!"

Mega Power laughed, seemingly amused.

"But when your free, Autobot's will blame you for deaths of their own. Even if they were by my hand, they will still blame you. Any and everyone I killed everyone will blame you."

Lita froze, Mega Power's words making her think about everyone that Mega Power killed following through her head. Mega Power chuckled, the action echoing across the darkness, making Lita shiver.

"Face it, Lita, no matter what, even if you do escape, you'll still have to face me. What hope do you have on beating me? What hope do have at all?! Nothing! You hear me! Nothing! You aren't escaping because where are you gonna escape to?! Your family?! By the time your out, they will be dead!"

Then the darkness seemed to attack Lita even more than before, making the suffering girl scream and cry at the pain she was receiving.

But she couldn't fight back. She needed something to give her a push to fight harder, something to help her pull through and free herself! She barely had time! She needed one now!

* * *

**The Battle**

Decepticons and Autobots fought each other, each side dealing the other with blasts. Those who got close enough to fight hand-to-hand were fighting in the middle, clashing their fists and hands together.

Dusk was fighting Barricade, Dazzle was fighting Starscream, Blaze was fighting Knock Out, Shimmer was fighting Dreadwing, Tima was fighting Mega Power, and Optimus was fighting Megatron.

Both sides seemed to be fighting each other with no one gaining any ground.

Bumblebee was shooting, covering for himself and his friends when a blast hit him in the chest, side him back. He let out a loud whirl, causing Barricade and Dusk to freeze, turning to look at Bumblebee.

Every bot glanced at Bee but was unable to do anything because they were to busy fighting, but it caused the Autobots to fight back harder seeing their scout hurt. The Auto Sirens fought back harder as well, but only Dusk didn't fight back. Instead, she did something else.

"BUMBLEBEE," Dusk screamed, hitting Barricade hard enough on the head to knock him out before kicking him back. She turned and ran toward Bee, jumping over their cover and kneeling next to him.

Dusk whimpered at the sight of Bumblebee's optics offline and his chest sparking so she did the only thing she could think off. She sang to heal him.

Dusk- _  
Flower, gleam and glow.  
_ _Let your powers shine.  
_ _Make the clocks reverse.  
_ _Bring back what once was mine.  
_ _What once was mine._

As she sang, Bumblebee's chest started to heal and as soon as she was done, Bumblebee shot up, gasping.

"Man, I thought I was a goner," Bumblebee said and promptly froze.

Did he just...

"Did I just speak," Bumblebee asked.

Dusk nodded, shocked herself, "I guess I healed your voice when I healed your chest."

Bumblebee laughed, happy his voice was back. He turned to Dusk then, smiling.

"I don't think you know this, but it takes Cybertronians a lot less time to realize they have feelings for someone. I guess I'm saying that I like you, a lot."

Dusk blushed at the confession, "I guess that's why I suddenly like you after the short time we known each other."

A blast hitting the rock they were hiding between makes both of them jump and remember what they were doing.

"Talk later," Dusk says.

"Yep, totally," Bumblebee states.

Both of them get up and under the cover of the rock, starting firing back.

It proved to be useless, however since the Autobots and Auto Sirens who were fighting were forced back undercover to prevent being shot at, the Decepticons slowly making their way closer.

Shimmer turned to Optimus.

"We need to get Lita back in power! We need her to fight back," Shimmer tells him.

Lita, overhearing this, looks at them before looking over at her sister. If she could connect with Lita through their bond once, she could do it again. Tima peaked over the cover of the rock to look at Mega Power. Tima opened her side of the connection to connect to Lita.

Mega Power jerked back, shock filtering through her expression but it was replaced with anger once she realized what she was doing.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO LITA THROUGH YOUR BOND," Mega Power snarled.

Tima ignored her and started shouting through their bond and with her mouth.

"Lita! I know you believe you can't do it but I believe you can! As long as you believe you can't the Shadow Specter's control won't waver! Fight for me! Fight for Sire! Fight for our Uncle! Fight for your friends! Fight for the friends you didn't get to meet yet! We're rooting for you, Lita! We know that you can win!"

Deep down inside her mind, Lita heard her sister's voice. Thoughts of her family and friends and people she didn't meet yet filled her and she glared at the surrounding darkness, ignoring the pain.

"You ask me why I fight. I fight for my family and for everyone else!"

Lita then started to sing.

Lita-  
 _I don't need you to save me._  
 _I don't need you to cure me._  
 _I don't need you and your antidote for I am my disease._

She didn't need her family to save her when she could get out of this herself. She ain't gonna let them get hurt for trying to help her. She was gonna get out of here and defeat Mega Power.

_I don't need you to free me._   
_I don't need you to help me._   
_I don't need you to lead me through the light for I will always fall._

Meanwhile, Mega Power's mouth was moving without her doing. Mega Power raised a hand to her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. The Decepticons watched Mega Power as she tried to stop her mouth from moving, but Tima recognized the voice that was singing through Mega Power.

_And rise again._   
_You're venomous, howling._   
_'Cause I'm a survivor._   
_Yeah, I am a fighter._

"Lita," Tima exclaimed.

Hearing her sister shout her name with her ears, Lita smiled and stood up, the darkness no longer hurting her. Mega Power clutched her head, trying to keep control. Lita shook her head and brought in her arms.

_I will fall and rise above._   
_And in your hate, I find love._   
_'Cause I'm a survivor._   
_Yeah, I am a fighter!_

Lita swung her arms out, her spirit clashing out against the darkness. Mega Power seemed to scream, making a weird sight since she was still singing. Lita's spirit grew against the darkness's pitiful attempts to stop her. As the darkness starting vanishing, bars appeared, making Lita smirk as she focused her spirit on them.

_I will not hide my face!_   
_I will not fall from grace!_   
_I'll walk into the fire, baby!_   
_All my life I was afraid to die!_   
_But now I come alive inside these flames!_

Lita's spirit bangs against the bars, cracks appearing the longer she banged them. Mega Power's eyes were wide as she tried to stop Lita, but Lita was overpowering her far more quickly then she could fight back. Then, Mega Power started to glow a light blue as the cracks on the bars grew even more. With one final bang, the bars crack and Lita closed her eyes, feeling herself floating until something hit her feet. Opening her eyes, Lita beamed when she saw Mega Power laying on the ground in front of her from the throwback.

_You don't want me to love you._   
_You don't want me to need you._   
_You don't want to look at me for you will turn to stone._

Mega Power growled and jumped up, taking out her blades. Lita did the same, getting ready to fight Mega Power and finish her off for good. The Autobots and Auto Sirens were ecstatic but contained themselves to attack the Decepticons, who were distracted.

_You don't want me to hurt you._   
_You don't want me to bite you._   
_You don't want me or my aching soul for I will only fall._

Mega Power growled, ducking a swipe Lita aimed at her. Battling Lita wasn't what she expected when she thought about a weak Autobot and not an Autobots who knew everything about her style of fighting. Fighting someone who had the same skills as she wasn't something she ever thought was gonna happen!

_And rise again._   
_You're venomous, howling._   
_'Cause I'm a survivor._   
_Yeah, I am a fighter._

Lita smiled. For so long Mega Power toyed with her and kept her in darkness. She is gonna end it today and she's gonna go home with her family. Lita backflipped an attack from Mega Power, who did a siege of attacks at Lita and much to her anger, Lita successfully dodged all of them.

_I will fall and rise above._   
_And in your hate, I find love._   
_'Cause I'm a survivor._   
_Yeah, I am a fighter!_

Landing on her feet, Lita landed a punch on Mega Power chest and did a series of hits. Mega Power kneed Lita in the chest, making her grunt. Lita whirled, using her foot to knock Mega Power flat. Fed up, Mega Power jumped up and back, taking out both her blasters.

_I will not hide my face!_   
_I will not fall from grace!_   
_I'll walk into the fire, baby!_   
_All my life I was afraid to die!_   
_But now I come alive inside these flames!_

Mega Power fired at Lita, who blocked with her blades. Lita narrowed her eyes, this wasn't going anywhere. She needed to get the upper hand. Soundwave saw this and his gaze caught the Shadow Specter and suddenly, Soundwave knew what had to be done. Soundwave stood up, looking at Optimus who was in the middle of fighting Megatron.

_I don't need you to save me._   
_'Cause I'm a survivor._   
_Yeah, I am a fighter._

"Optimus grab the Shadow Specter," Soundwave exclaimed, throwing the Shadow Specter in the air and everything happened in slow motion.

Optimus saw the Shadow Specter and used Megatron as something to climb and jump off of, reaching his hand out and grabbing the Shadow Specter, rolling to a complete stop. Lita and Optimus shared a glance and with a single nod, knew what they had to do.

_I will not hide my face!_   
_I will not fall from grace!_   
_I'll walk into the fire, baby!_   
_All my life I was afraid to die!_   
_But now I come alive inside these, 'live inside these, 'live inside these flames!_

Lita swiped two blasts Mega Power sent at her, taking out her own guns and aiming them at the Con. Optimus adjusted his hold on the Shadow Specter, raising it into the air. Lita fired blast after blast at Mega Power, hitting her in the chest multiple times. Optimus brought down the Shadow Specter against the rock floor, shattering the red orb and cracking the staff. Mega Power froze as she felt the loss of power from the staff, allowing the blast to hit her chest and her spark and while that happened, the staff turned to dust.

Mega Power screamed as her body became nothing but a red cloud, same with the staff. The red clouds flew to each other and connected, before flying right into Megatron.

Megatron gasped as he eyes glowed bright red before going back to normal. Looking around and seeing he lost, Megatron growled.

"Decepticons! Fall back! Now," Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons fell back, making the Autobots and Auto Sirens relived. Then, Optimus and Tima ran to Lita, hugging her.

Lita froze, but seeing her family was hugging her, broke down and cried in their hold. Optimus and Tima shed their own tears.

"Well, this is a happy sight to see," Bumblebee said.

Ratchet did a double take, "Bumblebee, you spoke!"

Bumblebee laughed, "Dusk healed my voice when she healed my chest."

"Well, this is a happy ending. Let's head back to base before isn't ruined," Shimmer said, happy for the family who was just reunited and for Bumblebee.

Everyone agreed as walked they walked through the Groundbrige to go back at base, Lita looked over her shoulder at Soundwave, who nodded. Once the Autobots and Auto Sirens were gone, Soundwave transformed and flying off in a different direction.

Soundwave wanted to join Lita, but before he could, he had one last thing to do before he joined her. He was defecting to be with her after all. Because he knew she felt the same and he was willing to do that for her.

Cause her loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dusk sang was a shortened version of 'What Once Was Mine' from Tangled. Lita sang 'The Fighter' by In this Moment.


	16. It's Not Over

**Autobot Base**

Lita smiled as she watched the Autobots celebrate her return. When she got here, she met the humans, who were eager to meet her. When she met Faith, she was very hesitant about what the young child would do.

Instead, the young girl smiled at her and said, "Why should I blame you? Mega Power was the one who killed the murders of my family. Even though they will never know prison, at least they got what they deserved."

Lita was overwhelmed and lucky Tima felt that because she changed the subject. Optimus did ask Lita who threw him the Shadow Staff since he didn't see who, but Lita was closed lipped and said that the time wasn't right to reveal who it was, but she will soon.

Still, with her newly regain freedom and everyone happy about her return, Lita needed to, as humans call it, get some air.

So, here she was, sitting down on the top of the base looking up at the moon. She was up here for about a couple minutes when she heard footsteps coming up to her before stopping behind her.

"So, this is where you ran off too," Optimus said, moving to sit next to his daughter.

Lita smiled, nodding her head. Optimus made an amused huffed, looking at Lita, who still was looking at the moon. He understood why she was doing that. The moon was a mesmerizing sight to those who haven't seen it for a long time or not at all.

"A lot on your mind," Optimus asked.

Lita didn't answer, but the frown that came to her face gave Optimus the answer instead. Optimus didn't say anything, only waited to hear what Lita had to say. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Lita spoke.

"It's hard. I was in nothing but darkness and Mega Power enjoy toying with me every chance she got. I knew nothing about what was going on out here, only some memories and visions that didn't make sense. When Tima came, she only confused me more as well as enlighten some things to me," Lita says.

She sighed, shaking her head, "I don't even know how to fight, never been taught and yet, every skill Mega Power had I now have. I even have her memories and to tell you, they are a nasty bunch. With that and the sudden freedom I have and being reunited with my family, it's just so...I don't know...how to humans put it? Oh, unbreathable."

Optimus smiled, shaking his head.

"While it is disheartening about you having Mega Power's memories, at least you can finally make yours. That and we are glad you are safe and back with us. Even the humans, some of the Autobots here, and the Auto Sirens, who you haven't just met today."

Lita chuckled, "Glad to have your family back, huh? And I see the way you look at Shimmer, it's the same way you used to look at Carrier."

Optimus stuttered, actually stuttered, making Lita laugh. Optimus huffed but smiled nonetheless at hearing his daughter laugh. After her laughing fit, Lita calmed down and turned to her Sire at last.

"It's great being free. I enjoy it," but then Lita frowned, "But I've spent so long alone in that darkness of my own mind, it's just, so hard to believe that I'm here now."

Optimus watched as his daughter turned to look back at the moon with tears starting to come to her eyes as she remembered the obviously painful time locked inside her own mind. Optimus wondered what he could do to make her see it was alright now. Then, remembering what Sunset and her friends do him made get an idea. Even though he knew that it was unheard of him to do so, Lita was his daughter, his family, so doing it for her was something he wouldn't mind doing.

Optimus opened his mouth and started singing.

Optimus-  
 _Come stop your crying, i_ _t will be alright._  
 _Just take my hand and hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you._  
 _I will be here, don't you cry._

Lita gasped when she heard her Sire start singing. Optimus moved so he was closer to Lita, taking her hand into his. Lita started down at her hand that her Sire was holding. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her.

_For one so small, you seem so strong._   
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._   
_This bond between us can't be broken._   
_I will be here, don't you cry._

Lita looked away, embarrassed. However, Optimus pulled Lita so her back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as her own arms are resting against his. Lita remembered when she was younger when her Sire used to hold her or Tima. Looking up at Optimus, Lita could tell that he was thinking about the same thing, judging by his grip which tightened slightly.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart!_   
_Yes, you'll be in my heart!_   
_From this day on, now and forever more!_   
_You'll be in my heart!_   
_No matter what they say!_   
_You'll be here in my heart!_   
_Always!_

Optimus looked down at Lita. Lita looked up at her Sire, listening as he sang to her. This made her remember when she had nightmares when she was younger. Her Sire or Carrier coming to sing her or Tima softly back to sleep, sometimes even both. Optimus smiled at Lita and looked up, pointing up towards the night sky. Lita turned her head to see what he was looking at and gasped when she saw made trace an outline of a heart from the stars.

Lita-  
 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
 _They just don't trust what they can't explain._  
 _I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

Lita slowly smiled, leaning back into her Sires hold. Megatron and the Decepticons who follow him, besides Soundwave, will never understand the meaning of love, they lost it. Still, Lita wished that both sides got along as they did before the war and one day, hopefully, they would.

_And you'll be in my heart!_   
_Yes, you'll be in my heart!_   
_From this day on, now and forever more!_

Lita tilted her head up to look up at her Sire. Optimus smiled, watching as Lita moved away, only to turn to face him more. Lita smiled, looking at her Sire with all the happiness in the world that she could.

Optmius-  
 _Don't listen to them c_ _ause what do they know?!_

Lita-  
 _(What do they know?!)_

Optmius-  
 _We need each other, to have, to hold!_

Both-  
 _They'll see in time, I know._

Megatron will never understand what it means to be a true Sire. Optimus knew that he lost that a long time ago. Lita knew that as long as she kept her family close, she was gonna be alright. Maybe one day, the Decepticons who forgot will remember once again.

Optmius-  
 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong!_

Lita-  
 _(Gotta be strong!)_

Optimus-  
 _I may not be with you but you got to hold on!_

Both-  
 _They'll see in time, I know._

Lita understood that it will take a while to get used to being free and have Mega Power's memories. But she was gonna pull herself through as much as she could. Optimus knew that Lita knew that he was always with her, that she didn't have to be afraid of her family dying. One day, this war will end.

Optmius-  
 _We'll show them together cause you'll be in my heart!_  
 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart!_  
 _I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more!  
Ooh, you'll be in my heart!_

Optimus pulled away from Lita and stood up. Lita watched her Sire as he held his hand out to her. Smiling, Lita took hold of her Sire's hand and stood up. Optimus smiled down at his daughter as he pulled her close to rest against his side.

Lita-  
 _(You'll be in my heart!)_

Optmius-  
 _No matter what they say!_

Lita-  
 _(I'll be with you!)_

Optmius-  
 _You'll be here in my heart!_

Lita-  
 _(I'll be there.)_

Lita smiled at her Sire. Optimus smiled back down at her. Lita looked up at the moon again. Optimus did the same but motioned for Lita to look at the stars as well. Lita shook her head fondly but did so and saw a bunch of tiny beautiful lights she overlooked for the moon.

Optmius-  
 _Always.  
Always.  
I'll be with you._  
 _I'll be there for you always._  
 _Always and always._

Understanding what her Sire was silently telling her, Lita chuckled. Optimus was telling her that the moon was beautiful, but without the stars, some beauty was lost. Without her, Tima and Optimus were lost, sadden, and confused. With her back, they were able to be themselves fully again. Lita was happy to be back with them.

_Just look over your shoulder._   
_Just look over your shoulder._   
_Just look over your shoulder._   
_I'll be there always._

The troubles Lita will face might not have hit her yet, but they will soon. But when they come, she would be ready. And she won't be alone, her family and friends would be with her. Lita leaned her head on her Sire's shoulder and Optimus held Lita in a more secure grip.

Lita sighed, closing her eyes, content in the hold of her Sire, which has been so long she has been in one.

From where she stood at the doorway, Tima smiled at the sight of her Sire and sister spending time together. She would gladly watch them for a few more minutes, but alas, she couldn't and she hated herself for speaking up.

"As much as I hate myself for ruining the moment," Tima said, hiding her smirk at seeing Optimus and Lita jump apart and turn to her in shock, "Ultra Magus has started an argument with Ratchet and Aria about being checked up, seeing he didn't have another medic check up on him in a while. And I mean a long while."

Optimus, seeing that this was something only he could solve, sighed and looked at Lita regrettably. Lita nodded, knowing that her Sire had a duty to fulfill. Optimus turned and walked passed his other daughter, giving her a smile before he made his way back to the Main Room.

Seeing that it was just them, Tima smiled and looked at Lita.

"I heard you two. Had fun?"

Lita huffed, but smiled, nodding, "Yeah, sure did."

"Can I get a turn?"

Lita looked shocked at this but nodded, "Um, sure?"

Tima smiled and opened her mouth to start singing.

Tima-  
 _As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand._  
 _And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned._  
 _But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away.  
_ _When it seems all your dreams come undone._  
 _We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride._

Tima walked forward until she was standing right in front of her sister. Tima gestured to herself and to Lita. Lita blushed, looking away from her sister. Smiling, Lita reached out to gently take hold of her sisters chin, bringing it around to look at her again. Tima winked at Lita, dropping her hand.

_We are more than we are._   
_We are one._

Tima walked around her sister to stand near the cliff side. Lita turned, watching her sister with her eyes.

_Family, f_ _amily!_   
_We are one!_   
_Family, f_ _amily!_   
_We are one!_

Tima watched her sister with a smile, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Lita looked confused at her sister, wondering what she meant. Tima saw the look Lita was giving her and understood. She felt the same confusion when their Sire told her about it, but now she did and it was time for Lita to find out the meaning.

Lita-  
 _If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me the way I am?_  
 _Can I trust in my own heart o_ _r am I just one part of some big plan?_

Cutting in, Lita walked up over to Tima, stilling confused. Tima laughed, nodding her head at the questions she was asked.

Tima-  
 _Even those who are gone are with us as we go on._  
 _Your journey has only begun._  
 _Tears of pain, tears of joy._  
 _One thing nothing can destroy is our pride, deep inside._  
 _We are one!_

Tima looked up at the stars, thinking of those who fell in the war on both sides, Lita following her gaze. Tima looked back at her sister. Seeing that her sister was looking at her again, Lita gave her a confused look. Tima shook her head and brought a hand up to her chest, right where her spark was. Lita sighed, still not understanding.

_Family, f_ _amily!_   
_We are one!_   
_Family, f_ _amily!_   
_We are one!_

Tima smiled to herself. It was something that was pretty easy to see but was hard to understand with the way it was being told. But finding out what it means after all that is done, it's very good filling. Lita will understand one day.

_We are one, you and I!_   
_We are like the earth and sky!_   
_One family under the sun!_   
_All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need!_   
_You will find when you see we are one!_

Tima walked over to Lita, putting a hand around her shoulders. Tima smiled at her sister, giving her a wink. Lita watched her sister with a confused look but smiled when Tima smiled at her. Tima gestured to Lita's head before gesturing to her spark. Tima pulled herself away to stand in front of Lita.

_Family, f_ _amily!_   
_We are one!_   
_Family, f_ _amily!_   
_We are one!_

Tima pulled Lita into a hug, bring her close. Still confused about what her sister was trying to tell her, Lita ignored all that to hug her sister back. She didn't know what her sister was trying to tell her, but she will one day. She will find out what her sister was trying to tell her.

Lita looked at her sister, "Any chance you'll tell me what you mean?"

Tima laughed, "Not a chance."

"Oh, come on."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even a hint?"

"Correct."

"Really?"

"Yep, find out yourself."

Tima laughed, pulling away from her sister to make her back to the doorway. Once she was there, Tima looked back at her sister and grinned cheekily. Lita was glaring at her, but a smirk was playing on her lips as well. Tima chuckled.

"I'll leave you to yourself now, sis. Come down and join us when you finally feel like it."

With that, Tima waved at Lita and turned, walking away to give Lita the privacy she had before her Sire and twin found her. Lita sighed, shaking her head, but grinned in amusement at what just happened.

It seems her sister had not changed much besides growing up since their time apart.

Their time apart.

Their _**forced**_ time apart.

Lita's grin fell as she thought about the new thought that filled her head and rage filled her entire being. Megatron was the one who kidnapped her, who lied to her, who made her a host to an evil version of herself, who made her suffer years of darkness and loneliness and made her family suffer, the one who took away her childhood.

HE WAS THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HER!

Growling, Lita looked back up at the moon and its stars. Opening her mouth, Lita started to sing.

Lita-  
 _I've been around these vicious lies too._  
 _Too long to be neglecting the truth._  
 _I'm getting closer and I'm fully armed._

The lie Megatron told her before he used the Shadow Specter on her kept her from fighting back. When she finally had the truth thrown in front of her, she was in denial over the lie and the truth. It was then Lita realized she was a fool to believe Megatron's word about not killing her family as long as she didn't fight back.

_I'm about to hunt you down through._   
_The big black hole right behind you._   
_And I'm about to cut your wings away._

She's gonna make him pay for what he has done. Megatron has hurt her and her family and her friends for far too long now. He has killed countless lives and slaughtered without any mercy unless he saw use and most times, he didn't.

_Cause I've been finding out where you've broken in._   
_And I will take you out when I close you in._

Lita smiled to herself, thinking about something new. She is gonna help bring Megatron down no matter what!

_I'm killing them all, I put my soul on the line!_   
_I purify sins that I committed in life!_   
_I'll follow them all and I'll be bringing them down!_   
_Wherever they go I'm right behind!_   
_There's nowhere to go, your head on the line!_   
_There is no rope, you're running out of time!_   
_So where will you go when I will murder your soul?!_

She knows that it's gonna be risky. Not only that, she has to fix what Mega Power has done. Other Autobots may hate or dislike her for what Mega Power has done. But Lita knew that she had to ignore that fact in order to do what she has to do. Megatron has been running ever since the war began. He wasn't gonna escape the justice coming after him. Lita knows that not even Megatron can run forever.

_I'm about to do it your way._   
_I will make your world unsafe._   
_I never thought you'd get this far, it's insane._

Megatron plays dirty, so if she has to, Lita will as well. Megatron prided himself on his skills and his army. When both won't do anything for him anymore, he will become easy to get.

_You don't believe what all the signs say._   
_I don't believe in Judgment Day._   
_But you won't be leaving here unharmed._

Megatron will ignore any sign that he will lose, instead, he will take that as a sign to get stronger. Lita didn't believe the Autobot's darkest hour was gonna rear it's ugly head again. No matter what, Megatron won't be leaving the battle unscathed.

_Cause I've been finding out where you've broken in._   
_And I will take you out when I close you in._

She almost was broken, but Lita will not let Megatron win. No matter what, Lita was gonna help bring down Megatron even if it was the last thing she did.

_I'm killing them all, I put my soul on the line!_   
_I purify sins that I committed in life!_   
_I'll follow them all and I'll be bringing them down!_   
_Wherever they go I'm right behind!_   
_There's nowhere to go, your head on the line!_   
_There is no rope, you're running out of time!_   
_So where will you go when I will murder your soul?!_

Lita knew she had a big mess to clean up. Mega Power did a number on the Autobots and the memories did not help. The memories just showed who Mega Power killed and what she did. But Lita was gonna follow her family. Megatron is gonna regret targeting her for his schemes. Megatron's time was running out. He didn't care about who he killed as long as it suited him, so Megatron was gonna get what's coming to him.

_You can't feel the pain, I scream in vain!_   
_You sink away to the bottom!_   
_You can't break your chains!_   
_Break away from here!_

Lita clutched her fists as she remembered Megatron laughing when he used the Shadow Specter on her. He had no spark, no remorse, no feelings but evil and greed and hatred. The chains of Megatron's soon to be fate is slowly going to encircle him. He wasn't getting out of this war alive. He wasn't gonna escape his fate.

_I'm killing them all, I put my soul on the line!_   
_I purify sins that I committed in life!_   
_I'll follow them all and I'll be bringing them down!_   
_Wherever they go I'm right behind!_   
_There's nowhere to go, your head on the line!_   
_There is no rope, you're running out of time!_   
_So where will you go when I will murder your soul?!_

Everything Mega Power did was gonna be fixed. She won't be able to make them go away, but Lita will remove the damage as much as she could. She is gonna bring down everyone that she can. She was gonna follow her family and friends to the Decepticons defeat. Megatron's spark won't be sparking for long anymore. He's living on borrowed time that he's slowly running out of. Megatron is gonna get what's coming to him and all that follow him willingly.

"Megatron, you'll pay. I promise you, you will pay," Lita says.

After calming herself down, Lita turns and walks back inside the base to rejoin the others.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Barricade turns the corner, looking around. Walking over to a door, he put in the code. The door opened and Barricade walked out. Walking over the area where no cameras are, Barricade looked around, appearing to be looking for something.

That's when something grabbed him from behind, pulling him behind the building and pinning him against the wall. Barricade gasped, grabbing at the hand on his throat.

"Soundwave, it's me! It's me!"

Soundwave, seeing that it is Barricade, realized him and stepped back. Barricade adjusted himself after being grabbed like that. Soundwave tilted his head, appearing impatient for some reason. Barricade knew why; Soundwave was as good as dead if Megatron saw him. Barricade to if he is seen with him.

Opening his subspace, Laserbeak flew out and launched onto Soundwave's torso. Soundwave looked down at Laserbeak before looking back up at Barricade.

"I'll be your connection on the inside as long as I get another chance with Bumblebee. After everything, well, seeing my little brother alive is all I want," Barricade said.

Soundwave nodded and left. While flying, Soundwave plays the recording on Megatron's plans.

_Playing Recording...  
_

_"Megatron, want do we do now,"_ _Knockout asked, Megatron was just standing there with his back towards them._

_"What now? What now?! I'll tell you what we're gonna do! Nothing! It's over," Starscream shouted._

_"Starscream," Barricade groaned, not wanting to hear this._

_"Mega Power is gone, Lita is back, and the Shadow Specter is destroyed," Starscream exclaimed._

_Megatron suddenly started laughing. Every Decepticon jumped turning to look at him, shocked and scared because when Megatron laughed like that it wasn't good. Not good at all._

_"The Shadow Specter may be destroyed, but it's power still lives," Megatron said, turning to look at his Decepticons, smiling evilly as he eyes glowed red, brighter than they ever did, "It's inside me."_

_End Recording..._

Soundwave cursed in cybertronian. This wasn't a good, not at all. The Autobots needed to know about this.

They needed to know that it wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Lita sang "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, Tima and Lita sang "We Are One" from Lion King 2, and Lita sang "Murder" by Within Temptation.


	17. School Dance

**School**

The kids stood, waving as their guardians drove off. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Ultra Magus, and Wheeljack decided to stay back at the base in case anything happened while everyone else went to the kids School Dance. Optimus told Tima, Lita, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen to behave and follow the school rules. They were all excited because this was their first School Dance that they were going to with friends.

Jack decided to take Miko, Raf and Faith were going together. Sunset, Adagio, and Aria were going as friends. Sonata was able to get Bumblebee inside as her date. Tima and Smokescreen were going as 'friends of school students'. Lita came she had nothing else to do and decided, why not.

Lita's human form changed color too. She now had red hair in a bun with bangs braided back, blue eyes, red lips. She wore a white shirt with blue fur at the shoulders and red long loose sleeves and purple belt. She also wore white pants and black boots.

Her Alt mode was no the same as Tima, but different colors. A small white, dark blue, purple, red, a small car that looked like a four-seat with only two doors.

Besides that information, Sunset laughed when Miko and Faith pulled Jack and Raf excitedly into the Gym, where the dance was being held. Sonata ended up showing Bumblebee how to dance since he kept stepping on his feet or hers. Though, after a while, Sonata had to give in a break because her feet were aching but promised Bumblebee that they weren't finished yet.

Sonata groaned as she sat in a chair next to Adagio, bending down to rub her feet. Aria, Adagio, and Sunset chuckled.

"Feet hurt," Adagio asked.

"Yeah," Sonata groaned, rubbing her aching feet.

"Well, you should know that you two made a cute scene," Sunset stated.

Sonata smiled and blushed.

"And entertaining," Aria grinned.

Sonata groaned and blushed even more, looking away as her friends laughed. However, this allowed Sonata to catch sight of the stage and lack of people on it. Sonata beamed and pointed to the stage.

"Hey, want to get up and sing," Sonata asked her friends.

"I don't know. Your feet okay with that," Adagio said.

Sonata looked at her, "Adagio, it's singing. My feet can bear it."

Sonata got up and walked over to the stage. Sunset, Adagio, and Aria laughed, but got up and followed after her anyway. After they got on stage, they took a minute to agree on the song they agreed to sing. Taking their places, Sunset connected her phone to the speakers and raced to her spot before the music started.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _All the girls on the block knocking at my door!_  
 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Dazzling Sunsets. The kids and the four Autobots smiled as they saw their friends onstage.

Aria-  
 _Is your lover playing on your side?_  
 _Said he loves you, but he ain't got time._  
 _Here's the answer._  
 _Come and get it at a knocked down price._

Aria pointed to the crowd, invoking some cheers. Aria moved her finger back and forth while shaking her head. She waved her free hand, beckoning the student body to come closer. Aria winked at the crowd, making some boys nudge each other.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Hey!_

Lita watched on, curious about the Dazzling Sunsets were doing.

Adagio-  
 _Full of honey, just to make him sweet._  
 _Crystal balling, just to help him see what he's been missing._  
 _So come and get it, while you've still got time._

Adagio gave a sweet smile and waved, making some boys wave back while their dates glared at them. Adagio raised an eyebrow as the boy's dates stepped on their foot, making the boys hunch down in pain. The boys gave their dates a sheepish smile.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Hey!_

Lita saw how the four girls seemed to move and sing together.

Shimmer-  
 _Get your boy on his knees and repeat after me, say._

Shimmer pointed to the crowd.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love!_  
 _For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough!_  
 _Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe!_  
 _And it's called black magic!_ _(And it's called black magic!)_

The Dazzling Sunsets made a heart with their hands. The girls shook their heads, smiling. The four pointed to the crowd. The Dazzling Sunsets smiled.

_Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine!_   
_It's a spell that can't be broken; i_ _t'll keep you up all night!_   
_Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe!_   
_And it's called black magic!_ _(And it's called black magic!)_

The Dazzling Sunsets tilted their heads back while raising a hand up like they were drinking something. They nodded their heads. The girls once again pointed to the crowd. The Dazzling Sunsets winked at the crowd.

Sonata-  
 _If you're lookin' for Mr. Right._  
 _Need that magic to change him overnight._  
 _Here's the answer._  
 _Come and get it, while you've still got time._

Sonata glanced up to look at Bumblebee, who waved at her, provoking Sonata to wave back. Sonata smiled at Bumblebee but looked back at the crowd. The crowd cheered. Smiling, Sonata made a waving motion to the crowd.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Hey!_

Lita couldn't help but wonder if this was what her sister meant about being one.

Shimmer-  
 _Get your boy on his knees and repeat after me, say._

Somehow, though, Lita didn't really that this was what Tima meant at all, but was something like it, she guesses.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love!_  
 _For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough!_  
 _Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe!_  
 _And it's called black magic!_ _(And it's called black magic!)_

The Dazzling Sunsets made a heart with their hands. The girls shook their heads, smiling. The four pointed to the crowd. The Dazzling Sunsets smiled.

_Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine!_   
_It's a spell that can't be broken; i_ _t'll keep you up all night!_   
_Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe!_   
_And it's called black magic!_ _(And it's called black magic!)_

The Dazzling Sunsets tilted their heads back while raising a hand up like they were drinking something. They nodded their heads. The girls once again pointed to the crowd. The Dazzling Sunsets winked at the crowd.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _All the girls on the block knocking at my door! (I got the recipe!)_  
 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_ _(Now you belong to me!)  
_ _All the girls on the block knocking at my door! (I got the recipe!)_  
 _Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_ _(Now you belong to me!)_

The girls glanced over to the side and just so happened to see Sierra and Vince. Guess they decided to come as each other's dates. Sierra and Vince glared at the four, crossing their arms. The Dazzling Sunsets smiled at the two, winking at them.

Shimmer-  
 _Take a sip from my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love._  
 _For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough._  
 _Boy, you belong to me. (Hey!)_  
 _I got the recipe._  
 _And it's called (Black magic!), and it's called, and it's called black magic!_

Sunset stepped forward, making a heart with her hands. Sunset smiled at the crowd, winking. Sunset used both hands to point at the crowd. This made the student body cheer loudly. Sunset smiled as she stepped back in line with her friends.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine!_  
 _It's a spell that can't be broken; i_ _t'll keep you up all night!_  
 _Boy, you belong to me (Belong to me!), I got the recipe!  
_ _And it's called black magic!_ _(And it's called black magic!)_

The Dazzling Sunsets tilted their heads back while raising a hand up like they were drinking something. They nodded their heads. The girls once again pointed to the crowd. The Dazzling Sunsets winked at the crowd.

_Falling in love! (Hey!)  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_ _Falling in love! (Hey!)_ _  
_

Jack and Miko looked at each other. Faith and Raf smiled at each other. Bumblebee smiled as he watched Sonata. Time and Smokescreen leaned closer to each other. Many couples looked at each other. Lita smiled, thinking of a certain former con she was waiting for. The Dazzling Sunsets looked at each other. The four girls smiled and looked back at the crowd.

Adagio-  
 _Magic!_

The Dazzling Sunsets slowly moved their hands over their face with a smirk.

Everyone cheered, clapping and jumping over the song. The song really put them into the mood for more fun and exciting things to do. Faith giggled, looking at Raf and nudged him.

"One day, I'll sing like that," Faith says.

Raf looked surprised, "But you already do."

Faith blushed and looked down, kicking her foot.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can provoke such a response from the crowd. I mean, yes, they'll like it, but I probably won't get them jumping up and down excitedly. I probably need to learn more before I can do that."

"Or maybe not at all."

Raf and Faith turned, gasping when they saw Vince and Sierra. The two smirked at them.

"You probably can't even sing good," Sierra said.

"Give up while you still can," Vince mocked.

Faith glared, but Raf stepped forward.

"Knock it off. She can sing good," Raf states.

Vince and Sierra laugh. Raf clutches his fists as surrounding students laughed as well, provoking more laughs from people who asked why they were laughing. Faith gritted her teeth and turned, matching right up to the stage.

Faith goes up to Sunset and waves at her to lean down. Sunset leans down to listen and after a second, smiles and nods. Sunset motions for the girls to follow her as she goes over to her phone and looks for a song. She presses play once she finds it and tune starts to play.

Faith nods her head to the beat before turning to look at the student body, opening her mouth to sing.

Faith-  
 _I feel the night explode w_ _hen we're together._  
 _Emotion overload in the heat of pleasure._  
 _Take me, I'm yours, into your arms, n_ _ever let me go!_  
 _Tonight I really need to know!_

Faith made her hands mimic explosions. Faith raised a hand to her head like she was wiping the sweat away. Hugging herself, Faith smiling at the crowd. Letting go of herself, Faith raised her hands up.

_Tell it to my heart!_   
_Tell me I'm the only one!_   
_Is this really love or just a game?!_   
_Tell it to my heart!_   
_I can feel my body rock every time you call my name!_

Faith placed a hand on her heart. She raises her free hand to make a one. Faith moves her hand to mimic a game controller. She once again placed a hand on her heart. Faith shakes herself as she brings her hands into her and winks at the crowd.

_The passions so complete, it's never-ending._   
_As long as I receive the message your sending!_   
_Body to body, soul to soul; always feel you're near!  
So say the words I long to hear!_

Faith spun her fingers in a circle. She waved to herself as the crowd cheered, moving to the beat with their dates. Vince and Sierra glared, this not going how they want it to go. Faith brought her hands to her ears, casting a wink to Vince and Sierra.

_Tell it to my heart!_   
_Tell me I'm the only one!_   
_Is this really love or just a game?!_   
_Tell it to my heart!_   
_I can feel my body rock every time you call my name!_

Faith placed a hand on her heart. She raises her free hand to make a one. Faith moves her hand to mimic a game controller. She once again placed a hand on her heart. Faith shakes herself as she brings her hands into her and winks at the crowd.

_Love!_   
_Love on the run breaking us down though we keep holding on!_   
_Don't want to lose!_   
_No, I can't let you go!_

Jack and Miko and Raf were dancing to the beat. The Dazzling Sunsets were leaning against the wall, tossing their heads back and forth to the music. Smokescreen, Tima, and Bumblebee were smiling. Lita smiled, seeing that Faith was enjoying herself and once again, thinking about Soundwave.

_Tell it to my heart!_   
_Tell me I'm the only one!_   
_Is this really love or just a game?!_   
_Tell it to my heart!_   
_I can feel my body rock every time you call my name!_

Faith placed a hand on her heart. She raises her free hand to make a one. Faith moves her hand to mimic a game controller. She once again placed a hand on her heart. Faith shakes herself as she brings her hands into her and winks at the crowd.

_Tell it to my heart; tell me from the stars!  
Tell it to my hear-ar-ar-art!  
Tell it to my heart; tell me from the stars!  
Tell it to my hear-ar-ar-art!_

Faith raised her hands up to the ceiling. She spun in a circle. Once again, Faith raised her hands up to the ceiling. She also spun in a circle.

_Never make it stop!  
Oh, take it to the heart!  
Oh, no no ah ah!_

Faith smiled, moving to the beat of the song. She placed her hands on her chest where her heart was. She raised her up as high as she could.

_Tell it to my heart!  
_ _Tell me I'm the only one!_   
_Is this really love or just a game?!_   
_Tell it to my heart!_   
_I can feel my body rock every time you call my name!_

Faith placed a hand on her heart. She raises her free hand to make a one. Faith moves her hand to mimic a game controller. She once again placed a hand on her heart. Faith shakes herself as she brings her hands into her and winks at the crowd.

_Tell it to my heart!_   
_Tell me I'm the only one!_   
_Is this really love or just a game?!_

Faith placed a hand on her heart. She raises her free hand to make a one. Faith spun around once and held her hands out to the sides.

Sonata beamed, clearly happy about what Faith did. So was Sunset, Adagio, and Aria. They were glad that Faith was getting more courage to stand up for herself. It showed how far she had grown, even if she was still a kid.

Sunset sighed, rubbing her throat, "Girls, I'm gonna go get something to drink. Any of you wanna come with me?"

"I will," Sonata exclaimed.

Sunset and Sonata walked over to get a drink while Adagio and Aria stayed where they are, watching as Faith rejoined Raf, laughing and hugging him. However, their smiles and the amusing moment was ruined when two boys came over to them. Adagio and Aria recognized them to be boys part of Vince's group.

"Hey girls, what's shaking," boy one asked.

Adagio and Aria were unimpressed.

"What about giving me and my friends your numbers," boy two asked.

Adagio and Aria glared now.

"Go away," Adagio said.

"What's your sign," boy one said.

The two girls looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Was this really happening?

"Leave us alone," Aria stated.

"Oh come on. We can have so much fun. I know people, we could leave and have a night on the town," boy two said.

Adagio and Aria sighed and closed their eyes. However, when they opened them, both of them looked at the stage and with a sudden new idea that came to their heads, smiled and walked over to the stage, getting on it. This time, Adagio used her phone to find a song and when she found it, press play and ran over to join Aria on the stage.

Both-  
 _La la la..._

Everyone looked at the two.

Adagio-  
 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_  
 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right?_

Adagio shrugged, raising her hands, confusion splashed over her face. Adagio gestures to the left and then to the right.

Aria-  
 _I don't want to be a priss; I'm just tryna be polite._  
 _But it always seems to bite me in the..._

Aria shakes her head and gestures to herself. She then narrows her eyes at the two boys.

Adagio-  
 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot, oh._

Aria-  
 _You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not._

Adagio-  
 _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth._

Both-  
 _And that is when it started going south!_

Adagia pretended to write something down using her finger and hand. Aria shook her head and her hands. Adagio made the talking hand motion. Adagio and Aria turned and looked at each other.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips!_   
_Stop your staring at my...hey!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint!_   
_No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think!_   
_I think you could use a mint!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint! (_ _La, la, la...)_   
_T-take a hint, take a hint! (_ _La, la, la...)_

The two put a hand on their hip and raised their fist. They leaned down and snapped their fingers. Adagio and Aria narrowed their eyes at the crowd. Both shook their head and tapped their head. They moved their hands to shake in front of their nose. The two pointed at the crowd. Adagio and Aria looked at each other.

Adagio-  
 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

Aria-  
 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"._

Adagio-  
 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped._

Both-  
 _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht!_  
 _Oh!_

Adagio and Aria jumped down from the stage and walked over to the two boys who were messing with them. Aria raised her hands to close boy one's mouth when he opened it. Adagio pointed at boy two, smirking. Aria and Adagio crossed their arms and glared at the two boys.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips!_   
_Stop your staring at my...hey!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint!_   
_No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think!_   
_I think you could use a mint!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint! (_ _La, la, la...)_   
_T-take a hint, take a hint! (_ _La, la, la...)_

The two put a hand on their hip and raised their fist. They leaned down and snapped their fingers. Adagio and Aria narrowed their eyes at the two boys. Both shook their head and tapped their head. They moved their hands to shake in front of their nose. The two pointed at the two boys, who looked at each other, confused. Adagio and Aria looked at each other.

Adagio-  
 _What about "No" don't you get?!_

Aria-  
 _So go and tell your friends-_

Both-  
 _I'm not really interested!_

Adagio-  
 _It's about time that you're leavin'._

Aria-  
 _I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and-_

Adagio turned to look at boy two's when he took a step towards her. Aria pointed her finger at boy one's chest. Adagio and Aria shook their heads. Adagio waved her hand goodbye. Aria raised three fingers and closed her eyes.

Both-  
 _You'll be gone!_ _(One.)_  
 _Get your hands off my..._ _(Two)_  
 _Or I'll punch you in the..._ _(Three)_  
 _Stop your staring at my...hey!_

The two boys looked at each other. Taking the warning, the boys turned and hurried away from the girls. Adagio and Aria turned to each other and smiled. Both of them snapped their fingers.

_Take a hint, take a hint!_   
_I am not your missing link!_   
_Let me tell you what I think!_   
_I think you could use a mint!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint!_   
_Woah!_

Adagio and Aria turned back to the stage. Both front-flipped back onto the stage. They spun in a circle until they were back in their spots when they first started. Looking a the crowd, the two girls waved their hand in front of their nose. Adagio and Aria narrowed their eyes at the crowd. Both shook their head and tapped their head. Adagio and Aria smiled at each other.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips!_   
_Stop your staring at my...hey!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint!_   
_Take a hint, take a hint! (_ _La, la, la...)_   
_T-take a hint, take a hint! (_ _La, la, la...)_

The two put a hand on their hip and raised their fist. They leaned down and snapped their fingers. Adagio and Aria narrowed their eyes at the crowd. Both shook their head and tapped their head. The two pointed at the crowd.

_La la la..._

Adagio and Aria looked at each other and smiled, high-fiving.

The student body cheered. Sunset and Sonata rejoined their friends, giving them hug and high-fives. After a couple of seconds, Sonata was poking the three relentlessly. They turned to her, annoy and confusion, but all Sonata did was point to the crowd.

Looking, the three saw what got Sonata so excited.

Miko and Jack plus Raf and Faith, and counting Tima and Smokescreen as well, were all close to each other. However, the two human couples were blushing and looking away from each other. Bumblebee caught their eyes and smiling, he made a kissy face, pointed at the humans, and shook his head.

This made the Dazzling Sunsets smile. So, the kids tried to do their first kiss but ended up failing? They could fix that.

Sunset went over and play with Adagio's phone. After she found the song she was gonna use, she pressed play and rejoined the girls, grabbing a microphone as the other three went to different. Sunset started them off by singing first.

Shimmer-  
 _Percussion._  
 _Strings._  
 _Winds._  
 _Words._

Sunset looked at Adagio on the drums. She then looked at Aria holding a violin. Turning, Sunset looked at Sonata on a keyboard. Smiling, Sunset turned to the audience.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way._   
_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her._   
_And you don't know why but you're dying to try._   
_You wanna kiss the girl._

Smiling, Sunset gazed at her friends. Jack and Miko blushed when they caught her gaze. Faith and Raf did their best not to look at each other. Sunset winked at the four of them, making them blush.

_Yes, you want her._   
_Look at her, you know you do._   
_It's possible she wants you too; there's one way to ask her._   
_It don't take a word, not a single word._   
_Go on and kiss the girl. (Kiss the girl.)_

Sunset gestured for the four to look at each other. Jack and Raf blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Miko and Faith used their hands to make the boys look at them again. Sunset sakes her head fondly at the four. Looking around, Sunset saw that other couples were slow dancing to the music.

"Sing with me now," Shimmer smiles, looking back at her friends.

Dazzling Sunsets- _  
Shalalalala!_  
 _My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy!_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
_ _Shalalalala!_  
 _Ain't that sad, it's such a shame!_  
 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Sunset looked back at the crowd. The tempo picked up, making everyone move a little faster to the beat. Sunset shook her head when Jack and Raf bowed their heads. Rolling her eyes, Sunset looked back at her three friends. Sonata, Adagio, and Aria smiled and shook their heads. Sunset shrugged and looked away.

Shimmer-  
 _Nows your moment, floating in a blue lagoon._  
 _Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better._  
 _She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl. (Kiss the girl.)_

Jack looked at Miko, Miko blushed but smiled anyway. Raf chuckled nervously at Faith, who found it endearing. Sunset smirked.

Dazzling Sunsets-  
 _Shalalalala!_  
 _Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared!_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl!_  
 _Shalalalala!_  
 _Don't stop now, don't try to hide it now!_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl!_

Jack and Raf looked at Sunset. Sunset winked at them. She nodded. Jack and Raf looked back at Miko and Faith. The girls looked hopeful. Jack and Raf seemed to take a breath.

_Shalalalalala, float along!_   
_And listen to the song!_   
_The song say, "kiss the girl!"_

Jack and Raf gathered up their courage. Their friends watched in anxious suspense. Jack then kissed Miko while Raf kissed Faith on the cheek.

_Shalalalalala, the music play!_   
_Do what the music say; g_ _otta kiss the girl!_   
_Go on and kiss the girl!_   
_You've gotta kiss the girl!_   
_Go on and kiss the girl!_   
_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Sunset pumped her fist. Looking around, she saw other couples kissing as well. Sunset grinned. Jack and Raf pulled away from their girls, who were smiling. Smiling, Miko kissed Jack while Faith kissed Raf on the cheek. Jack and Raf blushed.

Sunset ignored the cheering students and jumped off the stage and hugged her friends, glad that they were together.

Lita smiled. This is what it feels like to be part of a family again. She ain't gonna let Megatron take that away from her again. He destroyed so much, he had to be stopped. Only together as one will they succeed.

Lita paused. Was this what her sister meant about beating one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dazzling Sunsets sang "Black Magic" by Little Mix, Faith sang "Tell It To My Heart" by Taylor Dayne, Adagio and Aria sing "Take A Hint" by Victorious and the Dazzling Sunsets sing "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid.


	18. On The Battlefield

**Autobot Base**

Lita waited anxious, glancing at the communication controls on the computer Ratchet was in front of. Any moment now. Any moment Soundwave would call and report his findings and join them. What was taking him so long? He didn't get caught? Please by Primus tell Lita that he didn't get caught. Soundwave should have reported back by now.

Then, at that moment, the communication system went off. Someone was trying to talk to them. Everyone gathered around, wanting to know who it was. Lita lifted her head up, hopeful and walked to stand next to her Sire and sister.

After Optimus gave the okay, Ratchet pressed the button to connect them to the speaker.

_"Autobots, it's me. The one who helped you save Lita."_

The Autobots looked at each other while Lita smiled, reminding Soundwaves voice.

"Why are you contacting us? Something happens," Optimus asked.

_"Yes. I have more information from a contract within the Decepticons who also wishes a second chance. It's about Megatron."_

"Care to tell us," Ultras Magus said.

_"I will, but can you bring me to your base? I am hiding from the Decepticons since Megatron wants me dead for betraying him. Not only that, I grew to care for Lita as I said. And while the Decepticons haven't found me yet, I don't think my luck can last for much longer."_

Optimus hummed, thinking about this. Glancing over at Lita, he saw Lita look at him hopefully. Seeing what his daughter wanted, Optimus nodded.

"Very well. Give us your location and we'll open up a ground bridge," Optimus says.

_"Thank you."_

After the male gave them the location he was in, Ratchet caught off the communication and opened up a ground bridge. When the Cybertronian finally walked through, whoever it was that the Autobots, Dazzling Sunsets, and the humans were expecting was not who they thought to walk through.

"Soundwave," Lita exclaimed, running forward and hugging Soundwave, "I was getting worried. You were taking so long and I thought you've been caught! What took you so long?"

Soundwave jerked his head up, lifting his faceplate. Everyone gasped at seeing his face.

"Well, I did have to hide. Megatron wants my head for betraying him. I had to hide and make sure it was safe before I tried connecting you. Not only that, Megatron sent Seekers after me, so I had to deal with them."

Lita looked worried, but Soundwave shook his head.

"Don't be worried. I'm not injured. I'm fine. Through," Soundwave looked Lita over, "Glad to see that your mind is your own again."

Lita beamed, but before she could speak, Optimus walked forward, drawing the attention to him.

"Soundwave, I didn't expect the one to have helped us was you. You stole the Shadow Specter and threw it to me. Thank you for helping me save my daughter," Optimus said.

Soundwave nodded.

"I'll be honest with you Prime. In the beginning, I felt nothing to your daughter. No love, no care, just nothing. However, Lita was able to have moments where she was in control even though she did not know it herself. I grew to care for Lita every time we talked. I grew to care for her so much that I feared what would happen to her if Megatron found out. I knew he planned on killing her, and I was afraid of that.

I wanted to save her, but I didn't know how. When Lita started becoming aware, I realized the Mega Power never felt anything towards me, but it was Lita's emotions flowing through. I fell in love with Lita and saw that the only way of saving her was helping you."

"Soundwave," Lita said.

Optimus hummed and nodded. Smiling, Optimus held out his hand to Soundwave, "Thank you for what you've done. Your welcome to join us."

Soundwave looked down at Optimus's hand, then looked at the everyone else, then finally, Lita herself. Seeing Lita give him a hopeful look, Soundwave smiled and nodded, grabbing Optimus's hand.

"Join you I shall," Soundwave said.

Sunset walked forward and morphed into her Autobot form. Sunset looked at Soundwave, watching has he shared a looked with Lita and smiled at her. Smiling, Sunset nodded her approval to Optimus that she agrees.

"Welcome to the team Soundwave," Shimmer says.

Soundwave nodded, "Thank Shimmer Prime. However, I'm afraid I also come with bad news."

This drew everyone one edge, because if Soundwave believed that this was bad news, that something was wrong.

"What is it," Adagio asked.

Soundwave went over to Ratchet and handed him a chip. Ratchet placed the check into the Controls and pressed a couple of buttons. Seconds with that, a recording began to play.

_Playing Recording...  
_

_"Megatron, want do we do now,"_ _Knockout asked, Megatron was just standing there with his back towards them._

_"What now? What now?! I'll tell you what we're gonna do! Nothing! It's over," Starscream shouted._

_"Starscream," Barricade groaned, not wanting to hear this._

_"Mega Power is gone, Lita is back, and the Shadow Specter is destroyed," Starscream exclaimed._

_Megatron suddenly started laughing. Every Decepticon jumped turning to look at him, shocked and scared because when Megatron laughed like that it wasn't good. Not good at all._

_"The Shadow Specter may be destroyed, but it's power still lives," Megatron said, turning to look at his Decepticons, smiling evilly as he eyes glowed red, brighter than they ever did, "It's inside me."_

_End Recording..._

"You're joking me," Bumblebee said.

"No. I'm afraid not," Soundwave shook his head.

"How did you get this," Acree asked.

"Barricade decide he wanted a second chance to be Bumblebee's brother. I guess the Auto Sirens said the right thing to get him to doubt himself as a Decepticon," Soundwave says.

Bumblebee gasped and looked down. Barricade wanted a second chance with him? To be his brother and not an enemy? He didn't know how to feel about this. The last time Barricade and Bumblebee saw each other was when Megatron nearly fired his systems and during the battle to save Lita. Bumblebee didn't know what to think.

"This is not good," Jack stated.

"You're telling me! With Megatron having the power of the Shadow Specter, who knows what could happen! What is he even planning," Ratchet exclaimed.

"Global domination, expect with both worlds. However, with Megatron becoming insane, lives of all sides will be lost," Soundwave said.

"Great," Bulkhead said.

"What do we do? How are we gonna stop Megatron if he is way more powerful then the last time we fought him? It will be pure suicide, even for a Wrecker," Wheeljack states.

Lita looked around, seeing everyone was now thinking the same thing. Raising her head, Lita mouth her mouth and started to sing.

Lita-  
 _Angel of darkness, angel of darkness._  
 _The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end._

Stopping what they were doing, everyone looked at Lita. Lita moved away from Soundwave to stand where everyone could see her clearly.

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness._   
_Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand._

Determine was clear in Lita's gaze as she looked at everyone. Lita gestured to herself, looking around to see if anyone was gonna object.

_When darkness falls, pain is all._   
_The angel of darkness will leave behind._   
_And I will fight._

They all felt pain because of this war and now here they are. They are at the breaking point, the climax where the end is near. Fighting to win was the only thing that they had left to do now.

_The love is lost._   
_Beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight._   
_The dreams are gone, midnight has come._   
_The darkness is our new kingdom._

They lost loved ones to this war. Their world lost its beauty and its life because of the war, now they had to save Earth before it becomes the same. Lita saw what Megatron was capable of doing, saw through the memories of Mega Power. Unless they wanted a world or two ruled by Megatron, they had to fight!

_Yeah, yeah!_

Lita nodded her head at everyone.

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness!_   
_The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end!_

Lita walked over to the humans. She gave them a single nod and understands what she means, they nodded back.

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness!_   
_Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand!_

Lita turned her gaze to look at Shimmer and the still in human form Dazzling Sunsets. They shared a look and smirked.

_Hunt goes on, deep in the night._   
_Time to pray, down on your knees._

Turning her gaze again, Lita looked at Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, Bulkhead, Ultra Magus, and Wheeljack. Giving a single nod, Lita saluted her hand at them.

_You can't hide from the eternal light._   
_Until my last breath, I will fight._

The six of them saluted back. Smiling, Lita finally turned to the ones she was saving for last.

_I will fight._   
_I will fight._   
_I will fight._   
_I will fight._

She looked at Optimus. She then looked at Tima. Then she looked at Soundwave. Lita walked over to them and smiled.

_Now realize t_ _he stars they die._   
_Darkness has fallen in paradise._   
_But we'll be strong a_ _nd we will fight._   
_Against the creatures of the night!_

Lita raised her hand to place on her Sire's shoulder. She turned to look at Tima, smiling at her. Turning to Soundwave, Lita winked and moved to everyone could see her clearly again. Lita raised her fist into the air.

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness!_   
_The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end!_

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. Lita was right.

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness!_   
_Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand!_

Darkness may be falling, but they had to stay strong and fight back. This was the only thing that they could do.

_Yeah, yeah!_

Lita nodded her head at everyone.

Fowler placed his hands on the rail and with a voice filled with determined, spoke up.

"Lita Prime is right. The upcoming battle that Megaton is gonna unleash will be a hard one, but we have to stay strong and fight back," Fowler said.

"But how are we. Despite everyone here, we are are still outnumbered by Megatron's army," Smokescreen said.

"Don't forget the Decepticons fighting off of Earth. Megatron is gonna have them fight the Autobots off-world as well. It's gonna be a Global battle and an off-world battle," Soundwave tells them.

"Then we tell them," Lita says, "If we tell them that Megatron is becoming insane is planning on killing everyone, including some of his own, it should drive some, if not, most Decepticons to our side."

"But who will tell them," June asked.

"I will," Lita said.

"Lita," Optimus said.

Lita held up her hand, smiling and shaking her head.

"Sire, I understand why you want me not to go. I could get killed by revenge-seeking Autobots and possible some cons. But honestly, this will make me feel better. By warning everyone what is about to happen, I will feel better about what Mega Power has done."

"She won't be going alone," Soundwave said, "I'm going with her."

"Me too," Ultra Magus said.

"I as well. I could get some Wreckers on our side," Wheeljack said.

Optimus still looked conflicted and looked back at his daughter. She looked determined and Optimus knew, that she and Tima had their mother's spirit. Sighing, Optimus smirked and nodded.

"You are so much like your mother, just like your sister. Fine, but be careful."

Lita cheered, clapping her hands. Everyone couldn't help the smiles that came to their faces because while a war was looming over the horizon, some people can still make you smile.

* * *

**Hour Later**

Ratchet was making sure the coordinates to Cybertron was correct. Soundwave was able to help upgrade their Groudbridge so it became a Space Bridge as well. It really helped that Soundwave also knew some locations for battle zones on Cybertron as well.

Tima looked around. She was trying to catch her sister before she left. Seeing her with their Sire and Uncle, Tima whistled to get her attention. When that failed, Tima opened up their bond.

"Lita! Get over here! I want to talk to you before you go," Tima exclaimed through their bond.

Lita jumped and looked at her sister and nodded. Waving to her Uncle and Sire, Lita went over to her sister. With a questioning hum, Lita looked at Tima, wondering what she could have wanted.

Tima motioned for her sister to follow her. Lita followed her sister until they were at the top of their base like they were a couple of days ago.

"So, have you fingered it out yet? What I meant," Tima asked.

Lita smiled, "Yeah. You meant people coming together and working together no matter what their background meant or was. With Autobots and Decepticons coming together as one, you are becoming one. It's working together to get something done."

Tima smiled, nodding her head.

"It's one of the reasons. Being one has so many different meanings. I'm glad that you found one of them."

Lita chuckled and opened her mouth and started singing.

Lita- _  
I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me._  
 _I remembered each flash as time began to blur._  
 _Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me._  
 _And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

Inside her head, she saw nothing but darkness, and the lightning she saw when she was forced into her own head. Everything became a blur to her and she didn't know anything that was happening. But then her sister, her family, her new friends, and her boyfriend came and saved her. Tima's voice followed by everyone else saved her life and now, she was gonna save others.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean!_   
_Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_   
_Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect this space between!_   
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies a_ _cross this new divide!_

Lita walked forward, looking at Tima. Tima smiled as her sister stood in front of her. Lita lifted one of her hands and placed it on her chest. Winking, Lita tilted her head at her sister.

Tima- _  
There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned._  
 _There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow._  
 _And the ground caved in between where we were standing._  
 _And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

Memories of both of them playing together when they were younger came through her head. When she lost her sister, it felt like something was taken from her. It felt like she was losing her world. But then she got her sister back and she was gonna make sure no one else suffered what she went through because of the world.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean!_   
_Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_   
_Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect this space between!_   
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies a_ _cross this new divide!_

Tima smiled at her sister. Tima held her hand out for Lita to take. Tima lifted one of her hands and placed it on her chest. Lita smiled and took hold of her sister's hand.

Both-  
 _In every loss in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny._  
 _And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide._  
 _And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

Tima and Lita smiled at each other. Their regrets that had to go away, Tima's regret that Lita saved her but got caught herself and Lita's regret she let Megatron control her for so long. They heard each other so now they must have others hear them.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean!_   
_Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_   
_Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect this space between!_   
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies a_ _cross this new divide!_

Letting go of each other's hands, Tima and Lita both looked up at the sky. There were so many others at risk here in this final battle coming up. Tima and Lita looked at each other and gave each other a nod. They grinned at each other.

_Across this new divide!  
_ _Across this new divide!_

Winking at each other, they smirked. They high-fived each other.

Lita giggled, Tima laughed. They gave each other a big hug.

They rejoined everyone in the main room.

"Time to go," Soundwave said, moving to the ground-bridge/space-bridge.

Lita gave her sister and Sire a hug before moving to stand with Soundwave, Ultra Magus, and Wheeljack.

"Be careful," Optimus said as Ratchet turned to the portal on. The four of them nodded at went through the portal. As Ratchet shut it off, Shimmer noticed Optimus leaving and decided to follow him.

She ended up following him to the training room. From the way Optimus was shooting the dummies and firing at them, he didn't know she was here. Optimus sighed and started to sing.

Optimus- _  
No time for rest._  
 _No pillow for my head._  
 _Nowhere to run from this._  
 _No way to forget._

Optimus stopped what he was doing. He put his blade and gun away, raising a hand to his head. Why does it seem the war kept making his family go through things they shouldn't have to? There is no way they could ever escape this.

_Around the shadows creep, like friends, they cover me._   
_Just wanna lay me down and finally try to get some sleep._

Optimus dropped his hand, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He was getting so tired of the fighting this war was making him do, of the lives, it ruined and forcing others to fight when they never wanted to.

_We carry on through the storm._

Optimus brought his head back down and opened his eyes.

Shimmer-  
 _Tired soldiers in this war._  
 _Remember what we're fighting for._

Optimus gasped and turned around, looking at Shimmer. Shimmer smiled and stepped forward, nodding her head.

_Meet me on the battlefield, e_ _ven on the darkest night._   
_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage, and you will be mine._   
_Echos of the shots ring out._   
_We may be the first to fall._   
_Everything can stay the same or we could change it all._

Shimmer walked forward, stopping until she was in front of Optimus. She placed a hand on her chest and used her free hand to point at Optimus. Optimus bowed his head. Shimmer cupped Optimus's cheek, raising his head. Shimmer smiled at Optimus.

_Meet me on the battlefield._

Optimus finally smiled back.

Optimus- _  
We're standing face-to-face with our own human race._  
 _We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay._  
 _Our tainted history is playing on repeat._  
 _But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead._

They were fighting against their own race to save other races from meeting their fate. The sons and daughters of Earth and Cybertron had their lives changed when they became part of the war. Optimus refused to let Earth suffer the same fate Cybertron did, he just wished his children didn't have to fight. But if they wished for change, they had to do it themselves.

Shimmer- _  
When I was younger, I was named a generation unafraid._

Shimmer hated fighting, but it seemed that fighting would be the only way to end this eons-long war.

Optimus- _  
For heirs to come, be brave._

As long as they worked together, they could do this, they had to.

_And meet me on the battlefield, e_ _ven on the darkest night!_   
_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage, and you will be mine!_

If Megatron wanted a final battle, he was gonna get one. But he better be prepared because they weren't going down without a fight.

Shimmer- _  
_ _Echos of the shots ring out!_  
 _We may be the first to fall!_

Shimmer never expects her life to head down this path. But she met new friends and she protects her friends no matter what.

Optimus- _  
_ _Everything can stay the same or we could change it all!  
_ _Meet me on the battlefield._

Optimus would fight Megatron to protect his family, to give them lives they never had. If he had to battle Megatron to do it, then so be it.

Shimmer- _  
Meet me on the battlefield, e_ _ven on the darkest night!_  
 _I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage, and you will be mine!_  
 _Echos of the shots ring out!_  
 _We may be the first to fall!_

Megatron forced many to fight in a war that he started. But by protecting each other and fighting together, they could win and end the war. It will be hard, Megatron is stronger than ever. The mightly Gladiator Megatron is will be tested.

Optimus- _  
_ _Everything could stay the same or we could change it all!  
_ _Meet me on the battlefield._ _  
_

But in order to change it, they had to face it. They'll go to battle.

Shimmer- _  
Meet me on the battlefield._

And they will fight together.

Optimus sighed, smirking a bit at Shimmer.

"Thank you, Shimmer. This war has taken its toll on everyone. To know that the end is in sight, it really is shaking everyone completely. It has been so long for some of us to even comprehend. Some of us haven't even seen a day where there was no war."

"Si es verdad, all va. Si es mentira, queda urdida," Shimmer said.

"Hmm," Optimus raised an eyebrow.

"If it be true, so it is. If it be false, so be it. That's what I said. If fighting to end this war is false, then why are we even fighting. But if it is true, then we have to fight with everything that we got. I'm sure the phrase has other meanings, but yeah, if you can catch my drift," Shimmer states.

Optimus chuckles, "Thank you. Now, let us go. We need to start talking about Megatron."

Optimus and Shimmer leave the room.

On the battlefield, allies will come together with their enemies, hopefully, to end this war once and for all.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"Now, you say the Shadow Specter has been destroyed, but it's power went inside you," Shockwave said.

"Yes, it has. Its power is flowing through me as we speak. Even through Lita Prime is free now, the Autobots have no hope in stopping me now. With this power, I can take over Cybertron and this planet humans call Earth," Megatron said.

"Whatever you plan, I will follow you. It is a shame Soundwave betrayed you. But if he appears again, then we will be able to make him pay for his betrayal."

"Yes, now. Contract all Decepticons you know that will be loyal to me and me alone. Tell them of our plan to take over both planets."

"At once Megatron."

Shockwave cut off the communication. Megatron laughed and walked away, leaving some Seekers at the controls. Everything was falling into place. When he met Optimus during the next fight, it will be his last.

Barricade breaths as he watches Megatron walk away. It wasn't anything new. Megatron had no plan besides conquer both worlds. Hopefully, the other side comes out on top.

Because others and him were starting to see that Megatron was losing his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita sings 'Angel Of Darkness' by Alex C feat Yasmin K. Lita and Tima sing 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. Optimus and Sunset/Shimmer sing 'Meet Me On The Battlefield' by Svrcina, but a Nightcore version that's a duet.


	19. Be Thankful

**Autobot Base**

Aria watched as Ratchet moved around the Med Bay, making sure everything was in place so if anyone was injured severely in the battle they could find it. Aria decided to stay out of Ratchet's way since she didn't know where everything was and didn't want to get in the way. So she was leaning against the wall.

"Not taking any chances," Aria stated.

Ratchet paused in his work to glance at her and explained, "Yeah. I'm not gonna let everyone die because I'm too busy looking for something that's buried."

Aria hummed, knowing the logic behind the answer. Ratchet closed the door to the cabinet but did remove his hand as he thought about what he was gonna say. Turning his head, Ratchet looked at the medic to the Auto Sirens.

"Aria, what made you what to become a medic? What drove you?"

Aria froze, the question shocking her as she didn't expect it. But the question was gonna pop up some time, she just didn't expect it to be right now. Still, Ratchet asked so she might as well give an answer.

Aria sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

"I had a little brother. His name was Friz Star. We were close when we were younger. We were actually twins. When we were twelve, Friz came down with an illness. Our parents were poor so they couldn't give him the medical attention he needed. By the time they raised enough money, it was too late to save him. He ended up dying in his sleep."

"Oh, Aria, I'm so sorry," Ratchet said.

Aria smirked and opened her eyes, looking at Ratchet.

"Why? There's no need. You weren't there," Aria said, "Now, how about you? What drove you to become a medic?"

"Well, the war kinda took choices from everyone, but I became a medic because I saw Autobots getting injured left and right. I'm also the medic that tried to heal Bumblebee's voice box, but I couldn't," Ratchet told.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry," Aria said.

"You weren't there," Ratchet smirked.

Aria laughed and Ratchet joined in. It felt good to unwind. With the battle coming up they've been so tense. It felt good to laugh.

* * *

**Cybertron**

Autobots and Decepticons fought each other like they always did in the war. From one end of the battlefield to the other was filled with Autobots and Decepticons fighting. Shot after shot, blade after blade, fist after fist. There seemed to be no end to this.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

The shout shocked everyone that they all stopped. Looking, everyone watched as a femme stood up on a broken piece of a building. Lita looked around at everyone. This had to stop. Everyone had to know the truth about Megatron and the fallout of this war if they continued.

"You all have to stop! If you continue, then you will all die," Lita shouted for all to hear.

"And who are you," an Autobot shouted.

Lita took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I am Lita Prime, youngest daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One and the twin sister of Tima Prime," Lita says.

Gasps were heard from all around, as well as some growls from the Autobots.

"You lie! Optimus and Elita only have one child!"

"No! He has none! Your lying!"

"How can this be?! Last I heard you were taken captive by Decepticons and brainwashed!"

And that started the Decepticons.

"Doesn't that mean she's here to help us!?"

"I've never heard of this!"

"You here to help turn the tide in our favor!?"

Lita growled, snapping her head left and right as questions kept coming at her. Losing her cool, Lita shouted again.

"STOP," when they stopped asking questions, Lita spoke again, "I am who I say I am, but you need to listen to me, all of you!"

"Why should we? You have no proof," a Decepticon yelled.

Lita turned her head as Soundwave came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She could hear the exclaims.

"She has no reason to lie," Soundwave spoke, making everyone gasp. Lita rolls her eyes. Oh, come on. He has his mask on.

"She was under Megatron's control under a different name. When she was free, she rejoined her Sire and I defected because Megatron was gonna kill me for I was no longer useful to him."

"After what you've done to us Autobots, why should we listen to you," an Autobot yelled.

"What name was she under," a Decepticon asked.

This made both Soundwave and Lita nervous but knew that hiding it will cause a lot of problems if revealed. So, with a sigh, Lita said the name.

"Mega Power."

Autobots and Decepticons gasped in fear. Lita knew she shouldn't be surprised since Mega Power was feared by both sides alike.

"What makes you think we'll trust you after what you did to us," an Autobot shouted.

Lita recognized the Autobot the spoke. It was a Wrecker, but Mega Power never bothered to learn his name. So hearing Wheeljack walk up was something Lita expected.

"I was there. Mega Power used Lita's body as a host, but with help, she managed to break free. Lita has Mega Power's skills and memories, the memories being something Mega Power allowed to hurt Lita with. But trust me when I tell you, this is Lita Prime and listen to what she has to say, all of you," Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack," the Wrecker said, shocked that Wheeljack was standing up for Lita.

"And if you won't listen to me, then listen to him," Wheeljack said, pointing behind him to Ultra Magnus, who was walking up, "Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus looked over at the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Listen up! These three are telling the truth. Now, if you wish for the war too end, listen to what Lita has to say. She risked her life coming here because she knew some would try and kill her. Listen to her," Ultra Magnus gestures to Lita.

Lita sighed, smiling at her Uncle before looking at the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Megatron is becoming insane! He is planning to enslave this world and another, but his plan will kill a lot of lives on both sides! In order to end this war, we must work together! Yes, I know what I'm asking is a lot, but if you want to die, then follow Megatron, for he surely will! And with the power from Shadow Specter, he is stronger than he ever was! Only together can we succeed!"

When no one did anything, Lita shook her head.

"I did many wrong things as Mega Power, but I'll gladly face them in a fight against Megatron. He is the reason I did so many wrong things to others. He is the reason for everything he made Mega Power do."

When she got no reaction, Lita decided to do something different.

Lita-  
 _In this farewell there's no blood, there's no alibi._  
 _'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies._  
 _So let mercy come and wash away-_

Everyone looked at her, so not expecting her to sing at all. Lita placed a hand on her chest as she looked around. Lita removed her hand lifted it up into the air.

_What I've done!_   
_I'll face myself t_ _o cross out what I've become!_   
_Erase myself a_ _nd let go of what I've done!_

Lita brought down her hand, stopping it by her head with a fist. Lita brought her hands in and made an 'x' at her chest. She waved her hand to the left as she gestured to herself with her right hand.

_Put to rest what you thought of me._   
_While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty._   
_So let mercy come and wash away-_

Lita pointed to everyone. She looked down at her hands, she can't undo what she did, but she will do what she can to fix it like she already plans on. She raised her head to look at everyone, resolve in her eyes.

_What I've done!_   
_I'll face myself t_ _o cross out what I've become!_   
_Erase myself a_ _nd let go of what I've done!_

She dropped her hands. Lita brought her hands in and made an 'x' at her chest. She waved her hand to the right as she gestured to herself with her left hand.

_For what I've done, I start again._   
_And whatever pain may come._   
_Today this ends._   
_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

Leaving her left hand on her chest, Lita looked at everyone. She let this bother her no more. Using her hands, she gestures around to everyone and the fighting that they were doing. Everyone looked at each other, considering what Lita was saying before looking back at Lita.

_I'll face myself t_ _o cross out what I've become!_   
_Erase myself a_ _nd let go of what I've done!_

Lita brought her hands in and made an 'x' at her chest. She waved both her hands in both directions before bringing them back in the to gesture to herself.

_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_

Lita looked around at everyone. The Autobots looked at each other. The Decepticons looked at each other.

_What I've done!_   
_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_

The Autobots looked over at the Decepticons. The Decepticons looked over at the Autobots. If what Lita was saying was true, then working together was the only option they had. Plus, the end of the war was something they all wanted.

_Forgiving what I've done!_   
_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_   
_(Na-na na na!)_

An Autobot walked towards the Decepticons and held out a hand. A Decepticon walked forward and took hold of the hand, shaking it. Both smiled and nodded. Lita looks pleased.

"Now, if I'm ready to face Megatron, then you all are ready as well. NOW, ARE YOU WITH ME," Lita said.

Autobots and Decepticons cheered. Lita smiled and looked at Wheeljack, Soundwave, and Ultra Magnus. The three of them looked pleased. Lita looked back at the now joined fractions.

"LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL," Lita shouted.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Megatron looked over at the Communication System when it beeped. Curious, he walked over and pressed a button. Shockwave appeared on the screen.

"Megatron, we got a situation on Cybertron," Shockwave said.

"What is it," Megatron asked.

"It seems Autobots and Decepticons are working together. They already have stopped fighting and are attacking places that are extremely loyal to you."

Megatron's eyes widen in shock before they narrowed, almost glaring.

"Who is the cause of this?"

"Word is a femme claiming to be the daughter of Optimus and Elita-One with three mechs. A Wrecker, a defecting Con, and a commander," Shockwave said.

Megatron growled, "Lita, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and that traitorous Soundwave. It seems they are moving against me."

Megatron suddenly smiled and laughed. Shockwave looked at Megatron with confusion but wondered why he was laughing.

"Since the Autobots are planning for the upcoming battle, then I will do one of my own. I will have Decepticons attack many different cities, forcing them to split up. Besides, I'm sick of hiding. Time for humans to know we are here."

* * *

**Somewhere**

Sunset sat on the roof edge, staring down at people walking around. The city was beautiful. Golden and everyone getting along. There was no fighting, no battling, nothing of the sort. It was a great era of peace and prosperity to the plant and to its people.

However, the planet was not Earth and the people were not humans. The planet was Cybertron and the people were Cybertronians.

Sunset didn't know how she got here. She was at the Autobot Base with the others when Lita messaged them about succeedings in getting the Autobots and Decepticons to work together. When she closed her eye's and opened them again, she was here.

_"I brought you here to talk."_

Sunset turned and saw Primus there. Primus moved to sit next to Sunset, looking down at the Cybertronians below them. Primus smiled a bittersweet smile.

_"It's been so long since my children have known peace. The war has taken so much from them. Those born before the war lost their lives and those that they love. Others are too young to remember the war at all. Some were born while the war was active. Now that the war is coming to an end, my children can finally have the life that was robbed and taken from them."_

Sunset looked down at the Cybertronians, now understanding that this was before the war started when Cybertron was a peaceful planet. Before Megatron started the war over a jealous rage when he wasn't chosen to be the next Prime. Before Optimus became a Prime. Before any of the Autobots came to earth.

"So many lives ruined because Megatron wanted more than he had. He destroyed so many of everything. Why do people always want more than they already have," Sunset says to herself.

Primus looked over at Sunset, a knowing smile on his face.

_"I have a feeling that last sentence was for you?"_

Sunset sighed and looked over at Primus.

"Honestly Primus, I still can't believe you chose me and Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. What we did was wrong. Yes, you took the forms we had as Equestrians, but you gave us power and new forms, also giving the former Sirens back their power. Why would you do that when you knew what we did?"

Primus chuckled, shaking his head.

_"Oh, Sunset, you do not see? I chose you because of that reason."_

"HUH?! WHAT," Sunset exclaimed, leaning away from Primus in shock.

Primus looked away from Sunset.

_"Because of all the wrong you did and know that you know, you know what to do with the power you hold. You know what not to do and instead, you put others in front of yourself. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata all see that now. But you still hold yourself to what you did in the past. The students still not trusting you after what happened brought those insecurities back."_

He looked down at his children down below, even if this was just an image he created so he could talk to Sunset.

_"But you are powerful, and not just because of the power you hold. You realized something when you were defeated by the same girls that became your friends."_

Sunset straitened herself, looking at Primus. Primus turned and looked at Sunset, a smile still on his face.

_"Why do you think Optimus wins a lot of battles even though he and his team are outnumbered and the odds stacked against them? Their team bond is strong, but they have another bond that is stronger, something you and your friends are a part of. What do you think it is?"_

Sunset looked away, thinking back to when she first met her friends in Equestria, both worlds. She thought back to when she first met the Autobots and their charges. When they watched their performances and when they battled together and when they saved each other. They looked out for each other as friends and-

Sunset laughed, getting at what Primus was saying.

"Family. We are a family. The Decepticons fight as fellow Decepticons, but the Autobots fight as a family and as friends."

Primus nodded.

_"Yes. You see that the power you hold doesn't just come from the power you hold, but from the bonds you make. Sunset, don't ever doubt yourself because of your past. You are worthy. You would do anything for your friends and you're family. I can't help you in the battle, for this is something you all must do on your own, but I will be watching. It is best you go now. You are needed."_

Sunset nodded as the world around them began to fade. Sunset stood up, waiting to return to everyone else when Primus spoke one last time.

_"Sunset, be thankful for what you have."_

Sunset laughed turning to look at Primus even though his form was vanishing.

"Oh, Primus, I always was and already am."

Everything vanished.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Sunset opened her eyes, listening in on something Fowler was telling everyone else.

"Reports say that M.E.C.H has been destroyed by Decepticons. Not only that, Decepticons are attacking cities filled with people. Guess they aren't hiding anymore," Fowler said.

Tima turned to Optimus.

"Sire, what are we gonna do? Megatron clearly did this because of Lita succeeding, but humans are dying. We can't fight Megatron and leave the humans to die, but at the same time, we can't go and defend the humans and let Megatron win," Tima said.

Optimus thought about it. It will a choice Megatron knew that he would be forced to make. His care for the humans and this planet. It was also the home of their human's friends. Optimus wasn't gonna let this world fall the same way he did.

"We'll split up. Most of us will defend the cities with help from the army," Optimus looked at Fowler, who gave a thumbs up and pulled out his cell phone.

"Faith and I will help pinpoint the Decepticons locations," Raf said, pulling out his laptop, Faith nodding in agreement.

"Us three can use the Communication System to talk to you all and work the Groundbridge," Jack said, pointing to his mother and Miko.

"Arcee and Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet, and Smokescreen and Tima, you three will go in different locations in fighting the Decepticons and protecting the humans. When the Decepticons in the arena are cleared, Faith and Rafael will send you to the next location," Optimus explained.

"And uh, what about you," Bulkhead said.

Optimus stayed silent. Acree gave him a sharp look.

"He's going after Megatron. But who will go with you because I don't want you to go alone," Acree stated.

Sunset stood up then, grabbing hold of the railing and spoke up, "I will."

Everyone turned to look at her as Sunset turned to her team.

"Adagio, you go with Smokescreen and Tima. Sonata, you with Bumblebee and Ratchet. Aria, go with Arcee and Bulkhead. I will go with Optmius to face Megatron," Sunset said.

"Sunset, I can't ask you to do this," Optimus said, looking down at her with a concerned gaze.

Sunset smiled, looking at Optimus, "I want to do this. Besides, you guy's are my family. I will help in any way I can. I'm thankful, for what I have and if I need to risk my life to do that, I will."

With that, Sunset jumped over the railing and landed on her feet. Standing up, she looked up and everyone. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

Sunset-  
 _They taught us to always be thankful._  
 _But what do these words really mean?_  
 _When you're a Prime or comrade?_  
 _When you're an Autobot or a Con?_

Sunset stepped forward, holding her hands out. Shaking her head, Sunset looks around at everyone. Sunset looks at Optimus and gestures to his team. She looks around at everyone else.

_We have to look out for our family._   
_But our family is bigger than this._   
_It includes everyone in both worlds._   
_Every boy, girl, mister, and miss._

Sunset gestures around at everyone. Shrugging her arms, Sunset looked at everyone's faces. Sunset raised her hand to point up, motioning Cybertron. Her other hand was pointing to the humans and the kids.

_I have to take a stand!_   
_I'll stand for one and all!_   
_Even if I'm the one who takes the fall!_

Sunset placed a hand on her chest. Closing her eyes, Sunset morph into her Auto Siren form. Shimmer lifted her head and opened her eyes.

_Being thankful means being loyal to those who count on us!_   
_For everyone, I must fight!_   
_For in me they place their trust!_

Shimmer looked around at everyone again. Everyone looked at each other. Shimmer looked at Optimus, placing a hand on her chest.

_For one and all,_ _I'm standing tall!_   
_For one and all!_

Optimus looked at her. He knew what she was talking about, wanting to defend the people of Earth, but he did not want her fighting Megatron with him, she might not come back.

"Shimmer, I know you want to fight alongside me, but I cannot allow that. You could get killed and Megatron is more powerful then he was the last time," Optimus said.

"I can fend for myself, but I will not let you fight alone," Shimmer said.

Tima stepped in, "She's right Sire, you can't do this alone. You need someone to watch your back."

Optimus sighed, "I just want you all to be safe."

_Once you spoke of my destiny!  
_ _Of all that I'm surely meant to be!_   
_Now it's finally clear to see!  
The path that lies ahead of me!_

Shimmer reached forward, taking Optimus's hand in hers. Optimus was reminded when Sunset first told him about what she did in the past and what he said to get her to see she was better now. Shimmer let go of his hand and walked over to the Groundbridge. Shimmer looked back at everyone, mainly Optimus.

"I'm doing this," Shimmer looks at the kids, "Prepare the first location."

"Right away," Faith said.

Optimus lifts up a hand but Smokescreen comes in front of him.

Smokescreen-  
 _As a lover and a friend, I must go and join the fight!_

Smokescreen wraps one of his arms around Tima while using his free one to gesture to Shimmer.

Acree-  
 _Smokescreen is right, we all must go!_

Optimus turns to Acree when she speaks up, Bumblebee next to her.

Bumblebee-  
 _To save Cybertron and Earth!  
Tally-ho!_

Bumblebee looks at Optimus, giving him a sharp nod. Optimus gave a soft gasp and looks down for a second.

Optimus looks at the ground bridge before growing determined, looking at his team and family.

"Autobots! Roll Out," Optimus orders.

"You didn't have to order that, Optimus," Ratchet smirked.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata morph into their Auto Sirens forms as the Autobots got their weapons ready. The humans went to their places, June and Jack went to the Communication Controls, Faith went to the Locations Controls, Raf sat next Faith on his laptop, and Fowler went on his phone starting to call the army.

All-  
 _We have to take a stand!_  
 _A stand for one and all!_  
 _Even if we're the ones who take the fall!_

Raf and Faith gave Miko the locations and she activated the Groundbridge, giving the Autobots a thumbs up. Dazzle, Smokescreen, and Tima ran through the Groundbridge. Another location, and Dusk, Bumblebee, and Ratchet ran through.

_Being thankful means being loyal to those who count on us!_   
_For everyone, we must fight!_   
_For in us they place their trust!_

Another location, Blaze, Acree, and Bulkhead ran thought. Shimmer and Optimus looked back at their human allies, their friends, who gave them smiles. After Raf and Faith gave Miko the Nemesis's location, she opened the Groundbridge, allowing Shimmer and Optimus to run through.

_Being thankful means being loyal to those who count on us!_   
_For everyone, we must fight!_   
_For in us they place their trust!_

On Cybertron, Lita is connected to her sister and was telling Soundwave, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus what was going on. The four of them looked at the army of united Autobots and Decepticons. The four of them looked and each other and smiled.

_For one and all!_   
_We're standing tall!_

Back on Earth, the Autobots and Auto Sirens appeared at their locations. The Autobots saw the Decepticons and charged into battle.

Shimmer and Optimus-  
 _For one and all!_  
 _Though we may fall!_

Optimus and Shimmer ran out of a portal and stop, looking around to see they were outside of a city. Shimmer and Optimus looked at each other.

Shimmer-  
 _For one!_

Shimmer smiled and nodded her head at Optimus.

Optimus-  
 _For one!_

Optimus nodded his head. smiling back at Shimmer.

Shimmer-  
 _For one and all!_

Shimmer and Optimus reached out and took each other hands.

No words came to each other's minds as they stared at each other. The longer she was part Cybertronian, the more she knew about the race, knowledge that comes to her because of Primus. She knew she was in love with Optimus. As for Optimus, he tried to deny it, not wanting to lose her like Elita, but Shimmer was a lot like her. He couldn't help but fall for her.

So, as the silent lovers let goo of each other hands and look up at the Nemesis, they knew they would be there for each other in the final battle against Megatron.

And both were gonna make sure the other didn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita sang 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. Everyone sang 'One And All' from Sofia the First.


	20. Cyan And Soft Blue

**Nemesis**

Shimmer and Optimus were successful in getting into the Nemesis, looking for Megatron. They lost their element of surprise when they happened open some Decepticons, which sounded an alarm and had every Decepticon in the vessel looking for them.

Optimus and Shimmer had their battle mask on, blades out and their blasters, slashing and firing away. Growling, Shimmer looked around and saw that they didn't have a choice of staying. They had to leave or they would be overwhelmed, no matter how skilled they were. Looking at Optimus, Shimmer saw he had the same thoughts about getting out of this battle zone and to Megatron.

"Optimus, let's get out of here! We're wasting time," Shimmer exclaimed.

"I agree. Let's find Megatron," Optimus stated.

Both of them used their blasters to shoot and path through the wave of Decepticons. Once free of the swarm, the two ran off, the Decepticons chasing them. Optimus spotted some Energon block up ahead and when they ran past it, he twisted and fired at the block, provoking an explosion that made the ceiling and wall collapse.

The Decepticons were forced to stop as their path was blocked. Optimus and Shimmer shared a look and slowed down, sped walking instead. With the threat of being swarmed taken care of, for now, they went on their business of finding Megatron.

* * *

**Cybertron**

Lita looked at the charging Autobots and Decepticons. While many others are attacking other places that are loyal to Megatron. However, she felt the one place that one Decetipcon who was loyal to Megatron to matter what was left to her and her alone.

Shockwave.

Looking up, Lita spotted Shockwave looking down from where he was on the balcony and glaring at him. Shockwave watched as Autobots and Decepticons fought against Megatron's'. Looking down further, Shockwave saw Lita looking up at him. Shockwave glared, Lita had all this power and skill that was formally Mega Power's, but now that she was an Autobot again, she was a deadly force that had to be removed.

Lita looked to her right, Soundwave was standing next to her. Looking to her left, Ultra Magus and Wheeljack. Lita nodded and the three of them ran into battle, hopefully for the last time. Lita looked back up at Shockwave.

Smiling, she decided to sing a song from a movie she sped watched while she was on Earth.

"Game over. There are no rules in this game except win at any costs," Lita spoke, closing her eyes.

Lita- _  
The time has come once and for all._  
 _You've met your match, you will fall._

Opening her eyes, Lita looked up at Shockwave. She raised a hand pointed at Shockwave, giving him a glare.

_This little game we play is gonna break us down.  
_ _Only one of us can wear the crown._

Shockwave huffed, his red eye staring Lita in an unimpressed matter. Lita took out her blades, staring at a big scarp metal that led to where Shockwave was.

_It's not as easy as you thought it'd be._   
_When it's down to you vs me._

Lita ran over and jumped on it. She ran down the length of the scrap metal running towards Shockwave.

_I play ya rough, I don't need to try._   
_You'd like to play mean, but the score never lies._

Seeing her coming, Shockwave aimed his blaster at her and fired. Lita jumped over the blast, swinging her sword down, which Shockwave blocked.

_Game Over!_   
_Game Over!_   
_Game Over!_   
_For now..._

Time seemed to slow down. Lita looked Shockwave in the eye and in turn, he looked at her. Lita pushed herself away by kicking Shockwaves chest, backflipping a couple of feet away and landed on the rail. She lifted her head as she watched Shockwave get into a battle stance.

_Winning the games the only rule allowed._   
_No more good luck or cheers from the crowd._

Lita glared at Shockwave, not moving from her stance. Lita gestured with her head to the battle.

_When the game began you never thought you'd lose.  
_ _But your time is up, I play to bruise.  
_

Lita jumped off the railings and charged at Shockwave. She dodged another blast and reached out with her blade to hit Shockwave's shoulder.

_Ya look around and find you've lost your team._   
_You tried your best but you ran out of steam._

Shockwave growled, backing up and looked at his leaking shoulder. He glared at Lita Prime, wanting nothing more to remove her head from her shoulders.

_I play ya rough, I don't need to try._   
_You'd like to play mean, but the score never lies._

Lita gave Shockwave a wicked wink, giving a mock salute. She shook her head as Shockwave blasted the rail she was on, but she grabbed the flooring and flipped herself back on, dodging another blast and jumped at Decepticon.

_You're all out of wishes, kiss your dreams goodbye!_   
_The ends the same!_   
_It's not whether you win or lose its how you play the game. (Yeah.)_

With all her strength, Lita cut off Shockwave's cannon from his arm. Shockwave looked down in shock at his now weaponless arm, allowing Lita to knock him down, placing a foot on his chest.

_Game Over!_   
_Game Over!_   
_Game Over!_   
_For now..._

Lita smirked down at Shockwave. Shockwave pulled himself out of his shock and knocked Lita off him. Lita backed away as Shockwave stood up and brought out his blade, one he barely used. Shockwave glared at Lita and prepared to strike.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo..._

Lita smirked, Mega Power's memories showing her that Shockwave used a cannon better than a blade and that was proved when the Con charged at her, missing her as she dodged out of the way, leaving his blade stuck in the wall the was behind her.

"Is that all you got," Lita taunted, waving her hand at Shockwave, "Come on."

Shockwave pulled his blade free and swung at her. Lita jumped away and smiled.

"Uh-huh," Lita waved her finger before getting into a fighting stance, "Bring it on!"

_Game Over!_   
_Game Over!_   
_Game Over!_   
_For now..._

Shockwave jumped at Lita, clashing blades with her. Lita smirked, Grabbing Shockwave and pulling him off the opening he made in the railing. Free-falling, the two traded punches and kicks, before Lita finally punched Shockwave hard enough in the face. Lita raised her blade before shoving it clean in Shockwaves chest, making Shockwave look at Lita in shock.

_Game Over._

Lita gave Shockwave a sharp nodded as she uses his body to shield herself from the fall.

An echoing crash sounded throughout the battlefield, making everyone stop and look at the crater with dust covering it. Soundwave, Ultra Magnus, and Wheeljack all had the same thought and rushed to the crater, seeing the Shockwave and Lita were no longer on the balcony.

When they got there, a figure was climbing out of the hole, making them stop and wait tensely. The dust cleared, revealing Lita, covered in dust but smiling. The three looked at the young Prime.

Lita looked around at the silent battlefield. Chuckling became laugher as Lita raised her blade into the air.

"SHOCKWAVE IS NO MORE," Lita screamed at the top of her lungs, as humans would say.

Lita's side cheered and Shockwave's side surrendered, putting their weapons away. Lita sighed happy, embracing Soundwave in a hug, high-fiving Wheeljack, and shaking hands with her Uncle.

"Great job," Wheeljack said.

"You did a good job in taking care of Shockwave," Ultra Magus added.

"I knew you could do it," Soundwave stated.

Lita chuckled, sighing in relief.

Cybertron was safe. Now, it was up to the battle on Earth to decide the fate of both worlds.

* * *

**Earth**

In three different locations, three teams were bust trying to fight off the Decepticons and protect the humans. Things were going good, the three teams managed to get the humans to safety while kicking some Con butt.

Dusk looks at her struggling teammates, seeing them as humans would say, out of breath. Blaze saw her teammates couldn't keep up with the adding numbers. Dazzle saw that her teammates were struggling with fighting the Decepticons and protecting people.

Then, Dusk saw Dreadwing appear from out of nowhere behind Bumblebee, raising his blaster to attack.

"Bee, watch out" Dusk screamed.

Bumblebee turned around at the scream, seeing that Dreadwing was about to attack him. Bumblebee raised his arms and hands to protect himself when someone shoved Dreadwing to the side with a cry.

"NO," the being cried out, shoving Dreading into some Decepticons.

Bumblebee gaped as saw his he saw his older brother turn and look at him. Barricade looked at his younger brother with an unsure expression, not knowing what to say. However, he was saved when Bumblebee held up a hand.

"Stop. We'll talk later, so you better survive this fight. Alright," Bumblebee said.

Barricade was stunned, seeing that his brother was speaking again, only nodding. Bumblebee smiled and returned to the fight. Barricade watched him for a few seconds before joining in, attacking his former fraction.

Dusk smiled at this but saw Dreadwing getting back up. Knowing that Dreadwing was calling the shots in this battle, she knew that with him out of the way, this battle would be theirs.

Somewhere else, Blaze, Acree, and Bulkhead saw Starscream fly in, transforming and landing. The same goes for Dazzle, Smokescreen, and Tima saw Knock Out appear out of the crowd of Decepticons. Dusk looked at Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Barricade, a thought coming to her mind just like Dazzle and Blaze.

The Decepticons were pouring in more and more, making it more difficult for the Autobots and Auto Sirens. So, the Auto Sirens decided it was time to spice everything up by adding a little flair to their side.

Dusk-  
 _I can see when you stay low nothing happens._  
 _Does it feel right?_

Looking at her friends and new Decepticon ally, Dusk used her music to give them strength and energy then they had before so they could fight the Decepticons better. Nodding at the thankful smiles she was getting, Dusk glared at Dreadwing, stalking slowly over to him.

Blaze-  
 _Late at night things, I thought I put behind me._  
 _Haunt my mind._

Powering and energizing her friends, Blaze saluted when they smiled at her. Blaze looked at Starscream, waving her hand at him, silently telling him that he should come to her if he wanted to battle.

Dazzle-  
 _I just know there's no escape now once it sets its eyes on you._  
 _But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye._

Giving her friends power and energy to continue fighting, Dazzle gave them a nod. Dazzle looked at Knockout, who pointed at her, telling the Decepticons at his side to attack her.

Dazzle, Blaze, Dusk-  
 _Stand my ground, I won't give in!_  
 _No more denying, I've got to face it!_  
 _Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside!_  
 _If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground!_

Dusk launched herself at Dreadwing, swinging her blade at him. Blaze dodged missiles Starscream sent at her, using her own blaster to fire back as she ran at the Seeker. Dazzle defeated the Decepticons easily, aiming her blade at Knockout, missing but scratching his paint job, making him angry. Dusk manages to grab Dreadwing's wing, slicing it off while Blaze hit Starscream several times on the chest.

Dusk-  
 _It's all around, getting stronger, coming closer._  
 _Into my world. (My world)._

Dreadwing glared Dusk, swinging his arms and hitting her on the chest, sending her flying into a building. Dusk only had a few seconds before Dreadwing grabbed her ankle, pulling her out.

Blaze-  
 _I can feel that it's time for me to face it._  
 _Can I take it?_

Starscream dusked a swung from Blaze, placing his fist on her chest and fired his missiles. Blaze sent back into a concrete pillar, groaning as she looked up at Starscream, who was walking towards her.

Dazzle-  
 _Though this might just be the ending of the life I held so dear._  
 _But I won't run, there's no turning back from here._

Dazzle aimed at Knockout again, hitting him, but was grabbed by two Decepticons she didn't see and held in place. Knockout smirked, ignoring his open wound and brought out his buzz saw.

Dazzle, Blaze, Dusk-  
 _Stand my ground, I won't give in!_  
 _No more denying, I've got to face it!_  
 _Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside!_  
 _If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground!_

Dusk was thrown into the air and Dreadwing fired at her, hitting her chest and knocking off her battle mask before she hit the ground again. Blaze's chest was stepped on and a smirking Starscream was looking down at her. Dazzle managed to knock the two Decepticons off and kill them, more four more took their place and held her still. Dusk, Blaze, and Dazzle look up at the Decepticons they were facing.

_All I know for sure is I'm trying._   
_I will always stand my ground._

Smirking, the three of them closed their eyes even as Dreadwing, Starscream, and Knockout aimed for the kill shot. The three Auto Sirens gather their power and energy into a blast and opened their eyes, which were now glowing brightly.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in! (I won't give in!)_   
_I won't give up! (I won't give up!)_   
_No more denying, I got to face it!_   
_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside!_   
_If I don't make it, someone else will!_

Using the blast, Dusk healed herself and jumped up, grabbing Dreadwing's arm and twisting it so his arm pointed to his own chest as it fired. Dreadwing gasped, looking down at his chest in shock. Healing herself with the blast, Blaze took Starscream off his feet, plunging her blade into his chest, making him gasp and grab and claw her wrist. Dazzle used the blast to knock the Decepticons away, using her blaster to shoot each of them. Dazzle looks at Knockout, grabbing his arm when he tried to attack, flipping him over her and to the ground.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in!_   
_No more denying, I got to face it!_   
_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside!_   
_If I don't make it, someone else will_ _stand my ground!_

Dusk backed away from Dreadwing as he fell to the ground, eyes darkening and unmoving. Blaze removed her blade from Starscream's chest, backing up as he fell to the ground in a dead heap. Dazzle twisted around, pointing her blade at Knockout, but not taking the final move to finish him. Dusk, Blaze, and Dazzle glace over at their teammates seeing them take over of the last Decepticons and let the glow die down, but not before healing their teammates.

Dusk looked over at her teammates and gave them a big thumbs up, "We did it!"

"Yes," Bumblebee exclaimed, running over to hug her.

Ratchet looked over at Barricade, "Welcome to the group. Thanks for your help."

Barricade nodded, "I did it for my brother. Plus, I shouldn't have joined the Decepticons."

Elsewhere, Blaze looked over at her teammates, "This fight is over."

"Good. With Starscream gone, this world and ours is a whole lot safer," Acree said.

"Not to mention, we got him good," Bulkhead added, making Acree grin since she had her revenge for her partner Cliffjumper, who Starscream killed.

Someplace else, Dazzle looked at her teammates, cheering with them. She looked over at Knockout, who was still out the ground with her blade to his neck. He hasn't tried to move since he got in this position.

"So, what would you rather, death by Megatron and his insanity or survival with us," Dazzle said.

"Not that hard to pick," Tima said.

"Don't be an idiot," Smokescreen, getting hit on the head by Tima for that remark.

Knock Out thought about it and looked at the Auto Siren holding her blade at him, "I want to live, thank you very much. My looks shall not die today."

Dazzle rolled her eyes at the vain former Con and helped him to his feet.

Now it was up to Optimus and Shimmer to take out the leader Megatron and end his reign once and for all.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Raf leaned back looking at his friends, "Okay, we done all we can. The attacks stopped."

Faith added in her own findings, "Also, our friends and guardians have most of them surrendering."

"What now, " June asked, looking around.

Fowler came up and placed his hand own her shoulder, making her look at him, "We done all we can."

"But there has to be more that we can do," Miko cried out, not knowing what to do next.

"No. We did everything that we could from here. Lita defeated the Decepticon Shockwave, Dusk defeated Dreadwing, Blaze defeated Starscream, and Dazzle convinced Knockout to defect if he wanted to survive Megatron's insanity. Now, everything lays on Shimmer and Optimus on defeating Megatron once and for all," Jack said.

Raf, Faith, June, Folwer, and Miko nodded, knowing Jack was right. They hated sitting here, but there was nothing else they could do but wait for Optimus and Shimmer to do what they set out to do.

If Optimus and Shimmer don't win, everything they did will be no good and shall be nothing at all.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Shimmer let out a shout as she hit the wall, sliding down and landing on her front. Optimus wanted to go to her, but he was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Megatron. Everything happened so fast.

Megatron didn't waste any time when they got to a hanger. Instead of speaking, he went right ahead and attacked them. Taken by surprise, the two Primes took on a defensive approach as Megatron fought with the power he had gained. It had given him more power then he had before, but it took all Optimus and Shimmer had not to fall under one of his hits.

But even with how careful they were, Megatron swatted Shimmer into the wall like he was some bug. Optimus reacted out of anger and attacked Megatron, managing to land a couple of hits and force Megatron to the ground. However, Megatron raised his hand when Optimus went to attack again, a red mist coming forth and hitting Optimus on the chest.

Optimus went flying and when he hit the ground, went sliding off the edge of the hanger, grabbing onto a hanging piece of metal to keep himself from falling the rest of the way.

"No," Shimmer screamed, getting up and running at Megatron. Hearing her come at him, Megatron turned and tried blasting her with the red mist, but Shimmer dodges at the last second moving so she stood only a couple feet from Megatron.

Megatron laughed.

"You care so much for Optimus you are willing to ignore your own safety? Defeating you will be an easy, almost too easy. With this power, the power of the Shadow Specter, I can do so many things and I don't need an army to do anything! I can do everything myself and no one can stop me! Not humans! Not the Autobots! Not the traitors! Not Optimus Prime! And not you," Megatron gleeful said, also mocking Shimmer.

Shimmer growled, shaking her head.

"I care for Optimus because that's what I do. I care for my friends, my family. I am willing to do whatever I need to do to make sure that they stay safe and out of harm from you. You destroyed their lives and you tried taking Earth down the same path. I will not allow you to succeed! I will protect my friends as they had protected me! I will protect my family from you," Shimmer exclaimed.

Megatron laughed again, shaking his head this time.

"Friends? Family? Where? I don't see anyone. Only you," Megatron said, trailing off as he took a more sinister smile. Opening his mouth, Megatron's eyes took on a red glow as he began to sing.

Megatron-  
 _You've always had a friend or two, someone to lend a hand!_  
 _When times are tough you look to them, to get out of a jam!_  
 _But now, no matter where you turn there's no one here but you!_  
 _You're all alone, your greatest fear has finally come true!_

Megatron used the red mist to create images of Shimmer's allies. He then showed her friends helping her in battle. Megatron used his hand to gesture over to where Optimus fell. With a wave of his hand, the red mist faded as Megatron grinned at Shimmer.

Shimmer-  
 _Just because I'm by myself does not mean I will fold!_  
 _I don't need help to battle you!_  
 _I just need to be bold!_

Shimmer pointed to herself, shaking her head at the Decepticon Warlord. She pointed to at Megatron, glaring at him with all her might. She knew that blindly attacking while he was watching her was not a good idea, but she just had to be patient.

Megatron-  
 _Spare me your heroic speech!_  
 _We both know you are wrong!_

Megatron shook his head at Shimmer. He took a step closer to the female prime.

Shimmer-  
 _I'm not afraid to stand alone!_

Shimmer backed up, hunching down a little, wary of Megatron coming close to her.

Megatron-  
 _My dear, you won't be standing long!_

Megatron summoned som red mist and shot it at Shimmer.

_You're on your own, can't run away!_   
_You've met your match this very day!_

Shimmer grunted as she was hit with the red mist, knocked back and hit the floor. Megatron grinned at Shimmer, glad to see her in a weakened state, knowing that she was no much for him.

Shimmer- **  
** _I'm on my own but won't give in!_  
 _I'll get back up to fight again!_

Shimmer glared at Megatron, healing herself from the damage the red mist caused and seeing Optimus trying to climb up, heals him as well. Shimmer slowly got to her knees got into a kneeling position before pushing herself to her feet.

Megatron-  
 _The good in you is fading fast!_  
 _And when it's gone you're mine_ _at last!_

Megatron made a couple steps closer to Shimmer, pointing at her with his right hand. He made his right hand into a fist, bringing it into himself.

Shimmer-  
 _But like the sun, I'll rise once more!_

Shimmer rushed at Megatron, aiming for his chest and head with her blades.

Megatron-  
 _Until night falls and wins the war!_

Megatron dodges every one, placing his head on Shimmer's chest and sending her flying way back into the wall again.

Shimmer groaned, shaking her head. She raises a hand to her head and looks up at Megatron, seeing slowly walk towards her, believing he already won. For a second, Shimmer was afraid to use her full power to defeat Megatron, fearing that she would be to better, but that was when she saw it: She saw Optimus climb up from the edge he was sent over and nodded his head at her.

Understanding, Shimmer looked away from Optimus to look at Megatron.

Shimmer-  
 _There's a bond you'll never know, a power you can't feel!_  
 _The love you give comes back to you and makes you strong as steel!_

Healing herself again while she stood up, Shimmer stalked towards Megatron, making him frown at the change in character. Optimus started walking towards the two, intent on reaching the other Prime to stand by her side.

_If I remember those I love and I keep them close to heart!_   
_My love will shine from deep within and chase away the dark!_

Shimmer glanced at Optimus for a second but looked back Megatron, placing a hand on her chest. Shimmer started to glow a cyan color, the glow coming from her heart before spreading throughout her body.

Megatron-  
 _My darkness cannot be denied!_  
 _Your little light won't last!_  
 _I'll show you where real power lies!_  
 _One final wicked blast!_

Megatron backed up, away from Shimmer. He shook his head, angered that Shimmer was using her magic against him. He raised his hand again, red mist appearing around it. He fires a full-on blast at Shimmer, who raises her hands to create her own cyan full-on blast.

Shimmer-  
 _You tried your worst to keep me down!_  
 _But I'm still standing tall!_

Shimmer smirked, shaking her head as the force from Megatron's blast drew her back a bit, but she pushed back. She started walking towards Megatron, her blast becoming stronger as he thought of her friends, her family.

Megatron-  
 _How can this be happening?_

Megatron panics, using both hands now to try and force his winning hand.

Shimmer-  
 _Because I stand for one and all!_

Shimmer turns her head and smiles as Optimus joins her, talking her free right hand into his.

_I'm on my own, I've found the light!_   
_To see me through the darkest night!_

Clutching Optimus's hand tight, a soft blue light started coming from Optimus chest, the Matrix of Leadership reacting to Shimmer's magic, and joining the cyan blast. The combined power started weakening Megatron's blast, allowing it to get closer to the Decepticon Leader.

Megatron-  
 _You're just a girl!  
This cannot be!_

Megatron shook his head, letting red mist surround him. He tried pushing back, but it was futile.

Shimmer-  
 _I'm more than that, but you can't see!_  
 _I may be small and on my own!_  
 _But I can feel how much I've grown!_  
 _My will is strong, my heart is true!_

Shimmer shook her head at Megatron, knowing that he is beyond reasoning with. But even though she wasn't the best in the past, she'll protect everyone she has come to care about. She has grown ever since she was defeated, and she would never make the same mistake she did that led her down that dark path in the first place. She loves her friends, loves her family, and she won't let anyone hurt them!

_My love will be..._

Shimmer looked at Optimus, lowering her battle mask as Optimus did the same.

_The end..._

The cyan and soft blue blast pierced Megatron's chest and the red mist.

_Of..._

Shimmer and Optimus smiled at each other before they looked at Megatron.

_You!_

Megatron gasped as Shimmer's and Optimus blast filled him.

In a bright flash of light, Megatron screamed. Shimmer and Optimus covered each other and shield their eyes from the brightness from everything. Holding each other was all the two Primes could do.

They felt weak and tried, at the bright mixed light of soft blue and cyan wasn't helping at all. The blast seemed like it was draining their energy. Optimus and Shimmer felt like they could stay awake for much longer and did the one thing they thought of.

They kissed.

Then, as that seemed to be the one thing it was waiting for, the soft blue and cyan light burst up and out of the roof of Nemesis, appearing in the cities and repairing the damage. It even appeared on Cybertron, repairing the damage there from the war. Everyone watched in awe as the mixed lights repaired the damage done from battles and the war.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Shimmer both fell to the ground, holding each other hand tightly. They swore they heard their names being called by their family and running footsteps.

After that, Optimus and Shimmer fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita sang 'Game Over' by Alexa Vega. Dusk/Sonata, Blaze/Aria, and Dazzle/Adagio sung 'Stand My Ground' by Within Temptation. Shimmer/Sunset and Megatron sang 'On My/Your Own' from Sofia the First.


	21. Epilogue

**Someplace**

Unknown- _  
Hush your cries, close your eyes, stay with me._  
 _Let's just dream, quietly, of what might be._  
 _Calm your fear, I'll be near, to you, I'll cling._  
 _Rest, my friend, time can mend, many things._

Sunset sighed, resting her head on her hands as she looked down, up high on a beam from the building she was helping repair. Down below, she could see Autobots, with the expectation of Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Acree, Lita, and Tima, help remove dermis from the ground. Ratchet helped tend to the injured with his Holoform.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were going the Subway with some other humans, looking for broken tunnels or trapped people. Acree was using her size to go into buildings to find people.

Lita and Tima were helping Sunset repair the city, the other Autobots jumping in to help when they were needed. Adagio was helping the Autobots, Dusk was helping Acree, and Aria was helping Ratchet with the medic.

The Dazzling Sunsets or the Auto Sirens would sing to repair the damage, but they couldn't repair everything and they had to rest their voices and their throats.

The humans helped out as well, helping the Autobots and Auto Sirens out when people got afraid of them thanks to Jack, Miko, and June or teleporting debris away thanks to Raf and Faith with their laptops.

The two groups were on rotation, helping different cities every day. Not everything was repaired from the cyan and soft blue aura from Optimus and Shimmer, so they were repairing what was left, which wasn't much, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

_I don't know where we should go._   
_Just feeling farther from our goal._   
_I don't know what path we will be shown._   
_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home._   
_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home._

It has been only a couple of days since the attack of Decepticons and Megatron's fall. Things have changed a lot since then.

For one, humans were now aware of another planet filled with the Cybertronians and were allies with them. People didn't believe it at first, but the military, mostly Agent Folwer, told them that they were allies and friends with Optimus Prime, the leader of the Cybertronian race.

Sunset was shocked when she heard that. It was then she was told by the Autobots that it was because of the High Council and their beliefs that caused the war in the first place. The Cybertronians didn't want another war so the wanted Optimus to lead them as they healed their planet.

Sunset could see the point in that, mostly because when she went to see Cyberton, the three surviving members of the High Council was berating Lita for the choices she made as Mea Power and her refusal to arrest the Decepticons who helped her in her battle against Shockwave.

She didn't like it so Sunset jumped in, yelling from where she was on Optimus's shoulder. This also caused her to jump off and morph into Shimmer Prime, berating the High Council on their words, and wondered what they did during the war besides going into hiding from what she was told. This led to questioning to who she was, so Optimus stepped in.

_There's a quiet place in my embrace._   
_A haven of safety where I'll dry your tears._   
_Shelter here, in my care._

Sunset remembered those words and the blush that followed because Optimus said, "Her name is Sunset Shimmer, an Equestrian from another world called Equestria. She and her friends, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, are part of the reason we were able to win. She has become a techno-organic pretender and is the leader of the Auto Sirens which her friends are also part of under the names Shimmer Prime, Dazzle, Blaze, and Dusk are a part of."

The blush came from when Optimus said the next words, "She was chosen by Primus himself and has spoken to him just like I did. She is also my future Sparkmate and a second mother to both of my daughters so if any threat you have against her or my family won't be taken lightly."

Course, this sent the three High Council members into a frenzy and completely ignoring the warning, tried to kill Shimmer. Shimmer killed the first one that attacked her, Optimus got the second, and Lita got the third who tried to take a shot of them both.

To say no one cried about the High Council was an understatement.

Sunset was a little uncertain about the fact she was around the age of Lita and Tima, but they explained to her that humans ages and Cybertron ages flipped each other. So on Earth, Tima and Lita were around the human ages, but on Cybertron, Sunset is considered to be older. Something about the differences in counting ages in both planets.

_But even when we stumble and someday when we fall._   
_What I will remember that I had you through it all._

It made no sense, but Sunset was okay with that.

Bumblebee and Sonata were planning on becoming each others Sparkmates as well. Ratchet and Aria also announced that they were together, sealing their words with a kiss. What surprised them and others was the fact Ultra Magus and Adagio also announced that they were together after they caught kissing. It seems that after getting to know each other more, the two found they had things in common. Everyone was happy for both couples.

Sunset was knocked out of her thoughts when Optimus walked up.

"Sunset, time to go. It's midnight now, and we need rest, the human forces are taking over," Optimus said.

Sunset nodded and jumped onto Optmius's hand. Everything has been a mix these last couple days. Good things were happening, but people and Cybertronsians both died over the result of the final battle.

But as Sunset looked around, she smiled when she saw the Autobots help out the humans they and found or saved. This is what Primus wanted to save, the lives of his children and the lives of Earth and Equestria.

Later that night, Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata stood in front of Primus on top of the Autobot Base. With Cybertron repaired, Primus's strength has returned, so he was able to visit them when they were not sleeping.

Primus smiled at the four of them.

_I don't know where we should go._   
_Just feeling farther from our goal._   
_I don't know what path we will be shown._   
_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home._   
_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home._

"Thank you, the four of you. You saved my children and saved your worlds in the process. Thank you for everything. I hope the knowledge I gave you helped you out along the way. I am proud of the four of you. I told you that you guy's made me proud," Primus said.

"Thank you, Primus. But if anything, our friends also helped out. We watched as they pulled each other up. We didn't do everything. If anything, we held onto the hope we carried and the friendships we made. We held onto each other," Sunset said.

"Hope is the greatest faith. Sometimes, it's the only things keeping us going," Aria stated, smiling at the Cybertron God.

"Hope will grow if you believe. If we let ours down, we would be dragging them down as well, and that wasn't what we wanted," Sonata said, leaning back and forth of her feet with a smile.

"Friendship multiplies the good of life and divides the evil. It was our friendships with the Autobots that helped us pulled through to the end as we watched each other's back," Adagio smirked, crossing her arms.

"Friendship is magic in many different ways, more than one type. Some of us fell in love along the way and made us want to see it grow without the threat of war hanging over our heads," Sunset states, smiling as she thought about her family.

Sunset- _  
Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home._

That morning, as Sunset stood on top of the Autobot Base watching as the sun rose to a new day, thinking about the previous day and everything that was going on and at the same time, finishing her song.

Sunset looked up, thinking about the planet of Cybertron shines in cyan and soft blue light in it's rebuilt form thanks to her and Optimus, the sole reason why the both of them were knocked out as their mixed auras repaired the planet.

Sunset smiles and says to herself, "We faced great evil and won. We became one together. This is who we are. This is where we stand. Together, we are protectors. Together, we are defenders. Together, we are more than just friends. We are a family."

* * *

**Flashforward To A Month Later**

Twilight looked at her four friends who stood in Pinkie Pies living room, Pinkie Pies sister Maud was out for the week, who were visiting from their school and their new home at Jasper, Spike was sitting right next to her in his form of a dog. Now she wasn't worried about them since the attacks from the Deceitpcons weren't close to Jasper.

What shocked her and this worlds version of her friends, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack was the different clothes they were wearing and the symbols on them, their eyes, and the fact that they brought their BOYFRIENDS with them.

"Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Sunset-," Applejack started.

"-The four of you explain-," Rarity continued.

"-what you meant," Fluttershy continued.

"-before we-," Spike butted in his own words.

"-completely and utterly-," Rainbow Dash continued.

"-Lose it," Pinkie Pie finished, yelling out loud.

Twilight took a deep breath, counted to ten, and looked at the four girls standing in front of them. Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked amused, even their boyfriends, Optimus, Ultra Magus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet looked amused.

"Explain," Twilight all but demanded.

Sunset laughed sat down, pulling Optimus to sit beside her as her Adagio, Ultra Magus, Aria, Ratchet, Sonata, and Bumblebee followed their example. Sunset looks at her friends and says, "It's a long story, so sit down and listen up because it's one that will take you out of this world. Literally."

Yep, Sunset, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata wouldn't trade their family for anything.

Not one thing.

Then Sunset laughed along with Optimus, Adagio, Ultra Magus, Aria, Ratchet, Sonata, and Bumblebee as their eyes flash blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sunset sung was "Home" by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams) or from RWBY.
> 
> Songs Used In Order:  
> My Past Is Not Today - My Little Pony  
> Battle Of The Bands - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rock  
> Reflection - Mulan  
> Radioactive - Imagine Dragons  
> Under Our Spell - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rock  
> What Once Was Mine - Tangled  
> Dangerous Mind - Within Temptation  
> Empire - Monster High  
> The Girls Of The Night - Jekyll & Hyde  
> Shelter - Machineheart  
> You Can't Hide From Us - Angeles Florencia Bre  
> Savages - Marina And The Diamonds  
> Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff  
> Warrior - Demi Lovato  
> Welcome To The Show - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks  
> You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - Offspring  
> Tricks Up My Sleeve - My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks  
> Nightmare - Set It Off  
> For The First Time In Forever Reprise - Frozen  
> The Lonely - Christina Perri  
> The Fighter - In this Moment  
> You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins  
> Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne  
> Within Temptation - Murder  
> Little Mix - Black Magic  
> Taylor Dayne - Tell It To My Heart  
> Victorious - Take A Hint  
> The Little Mermaid - Kiss The Girl  
> Alex C feat Yasmin K - Angel Of Darkness  
> Linkin Park - New Divide  
> Nightcore Version Female/Male Duet- Meet Me On The Battlefield  
> Linkin Park - What I've Done  
> Sofia the First - One And All  
> Alexa Vega - Game Over  
> Within Temptation - Stand My Ground  
> Sofia the First - On My/Your Own  
> RWBY/(feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams - Home
> 
> Who to thank for helping with the story (On Fanfiction): katmar1994


End file.
